Lessons In Being Sexy
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: The Shaman of Sexy and The Chick Magnet are getting a new manger. Problem is she is a tomboy. They come up with a plan to fix that. *Apart of my Dearly Beloved series.*
1. Lessons In Being Sexy

_**Lessons In Being Sexy.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: This came to me after reading a chapter of You're The One by NellyLove. I couldn't help myself. I only own Carmichael Helms. Violet Peirce belongs to NellyLove.**_

* * *

John Morrison looked over at his new valet, she wasn't like most divas on the roster, she had been one of the boys for the longest time. The diva being Carmichael Helms, the baby sister of Hurricane Helms, best friend of Matt Hardy, Violet Peirce and Shannon Moore. Carmi looked up at him and smirked, "So let me make sure I am clear on this Steph, I am turning my back on Matt and MVP?' Stephanie McMahon-Levesque nodded her head. The Miz looked between Carmi and John and rolled his eyes. Sure he was friends with the brunette but she wasn't made out to be their valet, why was Stephanie insisting that she joins them.

Stephanie smiled, she was making the right choice. Carmi had played the shy innocent part for long enough. John Morrison and The Miz were the prefect people to help her shed the good girl image she had. There was so much more to Carmichael Shea Helms then met the eye. Stephanie knew it, that was why she was putting her with John and Mike. She knew that John had a soft spot for the baby of the Carolina crew going back to when he was in MNM. Back when she was apart of the Rosey and Hurricane superhero faction as the Baby Hurricane. "Does Matt know?" Carmi asked tucking a piece of her multicolored hair behind her ears. "Yes, he and Alvin were in here earlier." Stephanie answered. Carmi nodded her head, this was going to be interesting. Stephanie went over a couple of more things with them before she let them go.

"I am going to go call my brother and check on him." Carmi stated as she walked away. John smirked after her as she walked away. 'Dude this is a bad idea." Mike stated turning to his tag team partner. "Why?" John asked. "Just mark my words, this is a bad idea.' "That doesn't help me any. Why is it a bad idea?" John questioned as they walked into their locker room. Mike didn't hold back what he had to say now that the southern woman was now on her phone and probably with Matt, MVP and Violet already. "What is so great about Carmichael Helms? I mean seriously, she is a tomboy. Why couldn't we have gotten someone like Kelly Kelly or Layla." Mike vented. John froze and looked up at him. "She isn't as pretty as them." eyes rolled behind John's sunglasses he was letting him get all out before Carmi came back, she was suppose to start traveling with them, and sharing a locker room with them.

'I know Shane, I just don't think I can do it." Carmi whined into her phone. _"Yes, you can, you are a Helms, and we can do anything we set our minds too." _Shane assured her. "Thanks Shane, I should get in there. Steph wants me to get used to traveling and being with them." Carmi stated, "I love you too big brother." she walked towards the locker room that she was going to be sharing with John and Mike from now. She heard Mike's voice before she even got into the locker room.

He was talking about her, she froze and looked at the door, there was one thing she learned growing up in a house with Shane Helms, you learned how to eavesdrop. She pressed her ear to the door. "She isn't as pretty as they are. How can we be the chick magnet and the shaman of sexy with an ugly duckling with a girl like that?' Carmi felt her heart sink down to her kneecaps. She knew she was a tomboy, growing up in the house that she did with Shane, Matt, Jeff and Shannon always around is why she was a tomboy. That was a blow to her already low self confidence, turning on her heel she went running. She went to the person that could comfort her while her brother was out hurt.

Matt Hardy barely had time to brace himself as the sobbing woman threw herself into his arms. "Carmi baby? What happened, I thought you had to share a locker room with John and Mike now?" that brought the tears on harder. He looked over her head at Violet who had been sitting there. "Mike' she mouthed already knowing the chick magnet said something to her. It took Matt a majority of the night to clam Carmi down. Vio decided to stay with her that night to keep her company. She hadn't really been the same since she started fighting with Travis.

Vio went to hunt down the chick magnet and the shaman of sexy down while Matt was waiting for Carmi get out of the shower so they go to dinner. "Hey Violet.' John greeted seeing the mother of the Carolina Crew. She glared, you messed with her family, in fact you messed the baby of the family and that was a no-no. "You know Mike you have a big mouth." "What did I do?" he asked. "Carmi heard your little rant about how she is an ugly duckling and how she isn't good enough to be your manger." Violet answered crossing her arms across her chest. "She did?" Mike swallowed. "Yes. Matt and I finally got her to stop crying. You are really an insensitive asshole you know that?" Violet asked. Mike nodded his head. 'Why did she cry?" John asked. "Because she was upset, she doesn't think very highly of herself." Violet answered as her phone buzzed, she pulled it out and then turned going back to the elevators.

"You are going to say your sorry to Carmi." John stated trying to keep his tone even. 'I was going to, I don't want Vio kicking my ass." Mike said an idea already forming in his head. "Be nice." John warned seeing that the 3 North Carolinians were coming out of the elevator. "I will be." Mike smirked. John rolled his eyes before calling out, "CARMI!" Carmi turned around hearing her name, seeing who called her name, she froze.

"Car, just go talk to them." Violet stated, "We will wait over there for you." with that the older woman pushed her over to them. Carmi blew her bangs out of her eyes as she mumbled a quick hi. Mike looked at her, "I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean for you to over hear it. I think you are a great gal" Carmi's eyes widen hearing his words. "Can you forgive me for being such an insensitive asshole?" he asked. A smile crossed Carmi's face. "I guess so. I have to get used to you being an asshole right?" Carmi questioned. John choked back his laughter hearing that.

"Yeah, but if you are going to be our manager. You are going to have to change some things." Carmi cocked an eyebrow at him, "Like what?" "The way you dress, you could start wearing make up.' "You trying touching my hair, I will kick your ass." Carmi stated. Her hair was one of her trademarks. John nodded his head in agreement, "Leave her hair out of it." "Fine.' Mike stated throwing his hands in the air, "So we will start your lessons in being sexy tomorrow morning." Carmi sighed and turned to walk away, "What the hell did I get myself into?" she wondered out loud.


	2. Lesson 1: Hair

_**Lessons In Being Sexy.**_

**_A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. in the next chapter will be the gang's reaction to Carmi's new hair. _**

_**Lesson One: Hair.**_

Mike and John knocked on the hotel room door of Carmichael Helms the next morning. "Hey, can I give ya'll a word advice?" Violet asked coming out of her room next door. "What?" John asked. "Carmi isn't a morning person, bring her coffee before you wake her up." Violet answered. "Coffee? Carmi drinks coffee?" Mike asked. "Oh yeah." John laughed he remembered what Carmi was like when she didn't have at least one cup of coffee, she was beast.

Carmi stumbled to the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She pulled the door open and glared at them. "We come bearing presents." John stated holding the coffee cup out to her. She instantly brighten seeing the Starbucks cup. "You are nice." Carmi stated causing John and Mike to laugh. "Come on in." she said taking the cup from him, she took a sip of it and smiled. "How did you know how I liked my coffee?" she asked.

"Vio." "Ah Mama is always watching out for me." Carmi answered. Once she was more awake, Mike started. "Our first lesson today is going to be hair." Carmi's eyes went wide. "You aren't touching my hair." she stated. "Carmi. Babe we are talking just doing different stuff with it. The streaks stay." Mike said. "It's all apart of your charm, just never go with the green hair again." John commented. "Oh god." Carmi groaned, she had lost a bet with her brother so she ended up with green streaks in her hair. She hated it. "Do you mind?" John asked motioning to her ponytail. Carmi shook her head no. John pulled the band out of her hair, and the multi colored hair spilled down around her shoulders.

"Wow, you have a lot of hair you know that?' Mike asked. "I know, I hear it every time that Jeff fixes the streaks.' "He does?" The chick magnet questioned. "Oh yeah. He always tell me Car, don't touch the streaks. I will do it." "Why?" John asked. "Because face it John, I would fuck them up pretty good." Carmi answered. John and Mike nodded their heads. "Come on, we are going down to the beauty salon we saw down the roads away.' Mike said motioning to the woman to follow him.

"Why, are we doing this?" Carmi asked. "Because, Carmi, we are guys we don't know jack about hair." Mike answered. "Then why get someone like Vio or Maria to help me?" "Because Vio was still in bed and we really don't like Maria all that much." John answered. "Me either." Carmi admitted, "I put up with her because she is pretty good friend with Vio."

"Did they say where they were going?" Matt asked. "No, I think today was the first day of Carmi's sexy lessons." Violet answered. "Why is Carmi hanging out with John Morrison and the Miz?" Jimmy asked. "She is going to be their new valet." Matt answered, "She leaves MVP and I after they win the titles." "Oh. How are you going to handle it?" Jimmy asked. Matt shrugged, "Shit happens, besides it was Stephanie's idea." "You know that Carmi's Steph's favorite anyways.' Vio said. "Yeah, yeah and you are Vinnie Mac's." Matt stated rolling his eyes.

Carmi fidgeted as Stella started messing with her hair. "Who does your streaks?" she asked. "umm, my friend Jeff." Carmi answered, "They stay." Stella looked at the two guys. "They stay, it's her trademark as a diva. The streaks and that adorable accent." John stated. Carmi flushed hearing that. "What? It's true. Carmi it's true." 'You look cute wearing a blush." Mike teased the brunette. "Stop.' Carmi said. Stella laughed, "Alright, so I am thinking take some length off and lighting the blonde streaks up." John and Mike nodded their heads. Carmi sighed she really couldn't really say no to them. Maybe this was the best way to really get and know them.

"Where did you get the sunglass?" Mike asked holding up Carmi's sunglasses "Um, Vio gave them to me." Carmi answered. "Have you ever straighten your hair?" Stella asked. "Every once in awhile." Stella nodded her head. Carmi started giggling seeing Mike wearing her sunglasses and putting her lip gloss on. She took her phone out, "Hey Mike!" he turned around and she snapped a picture.

Vio looked at her phone and started laughing. "What?" Matt asked looking at her. "I think Mike is going to like giving this lessons to Carmi, it's going to let him get in touch with his feminine side and get away with it." Vio laughed.


	3. Reactions Part 1

_**Lessons In Being Sexy.**_

A/n: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove

* * *

**_Reactions Part One_**

"So what was it like growing up in Cameron?" Mike asked looking at the brunette who was sitting across from him next to John. "I didn't technically grow up in Cameron, I grew up in Smithfield which is about a half an hour north of Cameron. But Shane and I used to go down all the time. Shannon and I went to the same schools." Carmi answered, "I was your stereotypical tomboy. Always covered in mud, scrapped knees and palms." Mike and John both laughed, they kind of figured that she was like that. She used to go out and play football with them all the time. "You are pretty tight with Matt right?" Mike asked. "Yep, he is the one I will go running to for things. He was there when my mom got sick. I was there when the whole thing went down with Adam and Amy. I basically moved in with him and took of him. It was a good thing we were both out with injuries when that happened." Carmi answered.

John watched Carmi laughed at something Mike said, her nose crinkled in a certain way that he found just adorable. She was one of a kind that was for sure. She knew what she wanted and would do what it takes to get it. She was soft spoken, and demanded the attention when she spoke and she was all about her family. He watched as she picked up the ringing cell phone that she placed on the table, she flipped the phone lid open and read the text with a smile as she replied to the text message.

"Carmichael Helms!! Give me that damn cell phone!" Mike shouted at his valet who was running though the hotel lobby with her cell phone clutched in her hand. Mike finally caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. She held her phone close to her body giggling. "No way! This is freaking blackmail.' Carmi giggled. John had followed them laughing as well. As soon as Mike realized that Carmi had been taking pictures of him while he was going though her purse he decided he was going to delete them. So far the youngest of the Carolina family was keeping the phone away from him pretty well.

"Who is that?" Jimmy Wang Yang wondered looking at the laughing brunette. "That's is Carmi.' Matt stated. 'How can you be sure?" Jimmy asked. "Because I know." Matt answered. Then he did a double take, Carmi's hair had been cut a little bit shorter then it had been, she had bangs that were swept to the side and it had been done stylishly. Maybe he didn't like Carmi being with Miz and Morrison very much. Matt wasn't going to handle his best friend changing very well. Carmi has always been the cute one of the boys type. She would drop anything for him and come running when he called her. He was getting kind of scared that wouldn't happen anymore.

Carmi giggled as Mike tickled her, "Stop!" she giggled. "No!" Mike laughed too. John laughed and shook his head. They didn't see that they were being watched by the Carolina family and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Stephanie nodded her head knowing that she made the right choice. Carmi already looked happier.

Matt, MVP and Jimmy watched the diva get out of Mike's grip and spot them standing there. She waved before she walked over to them. "Hi guys.' She greeted hugging Matt. MVP with a confused look on his face grabbed a hold of Carmi's straightened hair in his hand studied it, "What did you do?" he asked. "Got a haircut." Carmi answered in a duh tone. "Why?" "All apart of my lessons in being sexy. I don't know ask Miz and John about it. I am just going with it." Carmi answered.

Violet stepped off of the elevator and walked to her boyfriend and their friends. "Car your hair!" she said doing the same thing that MVP did grabbing a hold of a section of the hair and studying it. "You don't like it?" Carmi asked chewing on her lower lip. "No honey, I like it. Its going to taking some getting use to." "I know. It feels a lot better without being that long." Carmi stated. "Travis is going to die." Matt said.

Carmi shrugged, "Don't really give a shit." "Hey Carmi!" Mike called causing the soft-spoken diva to turn around look at her new team-mates, "We are going out and you are coming with us." "Should I be afraid?" Carmi asked as they walked up to her. "No sweetie, you don't need to be afraid. We are just known as A listers so you are going to have get use to going out with us." John answered as he put an arm around her. "Its going to be another lesson. How to act in a club." Mike stated. "Oh hells bells." Carmi groaned, still vaguely wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.


	4. Mini Lesson: Clubbing Part 1

_**Lessons In Being Sexy.**_

A/N: I only own Carmi, Vio belongs to NellyLove. I am loving writing these three together, I should have another update done with in the next couple of days.

_**Mini Lesson: Clubbing part 1**_

"Carmichael are you coming or not?" Mike called pounding on the hotel room door of Carmi Helms. "Hold your damn horses man.' Carmi's voice called as she pulled the door open. Both John and Mike exchanged a look before they look at Carmi again, "Whoa.' Mike said. "What?" Carmi asked shifting uncomfortably. She had let Maria play dress up with her before she went out with her new team.

"Carmi you look hot." John stated as Mike nodded dumbly beside him, "Who knew that the little tomboy could look that hot." Carmi flushed and look down at herself worried again. "No way, none of that." Mike stated finally snapping out of his stupor, "You look hot, we are going to have beat the guys off with sticks for you." Carmi's embarrassment turned into fear. "Don't worry Car, I won't leave your side." John stated. Carmi nodded her head trying hide her shock, why would John want to stick by her when he had the chance to hook up that night? "You have everything?" Mike asked. Carmi nodded her head stepping out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Vio, Matt and Jimmy were coming off the elevator as they were getting on it. "Was that?" Jimmy asked looking. "That was my Carmi baby.' Matt answered shocked as Vio smirked, "So that's what Maria did with her.'

"You knew this was going to happen?" he asked a little peeved, that he wasn't told. He wanted Carmi to stay the same little tomboy she always was, the one that depended on him. "Mhmm." Vio answered, "Matt this is going to happen. She is going to be the Carmi we all know all the time." Matt rolled his eyes and stomped off down the hall, Vio and Jimmy following him laughing.

"Now Carmi, this is very important." Mike started. Carmi looked at him, trying to focus on what he was saying. She really didn't want to pay attention to him. She was more aware and worried about the man sitting on her left side. John sensing her uneasiness grabbed a hold of her hand in his and held it. He smiled down at her, 'Try and ignore him." he whispered. Carmi nodded her head. They got out of the car and walked to the front of the club, Carmi was holding onto John's arm on one side, Mike on the other. She felt very aware of all the eyes staring at her, this was all new to her.

Mike looked down at Carmi, "Relax Mikey, you are almost an a lister now." Carmi looked at him like he was crazy. "Ignore him." John whispered in Carmi's ear causing her to shiver and nod her head. True to his word, the Shaman of Sexy didn't leave her side. In fact they both sat together in VIP section watching Mike make an ass of himself getting turned down time after time. "Does he always get turned down?" Carmi asked.

"Most times." John laughed. "Do you?" "Not really." John answered. "Do you want to go out there? You can." "No I am fine, I told you I would stick by you tonight. So that's what I am going to do." he answered. Carmi beamed at him, before she turned her attention back to where Mike was, he looked he was having some success with this girl. 'He might actually land her." John stated as he leaned back on the couch.

"If he doesn't pass out or get his ass kicked by that big dude that is storming over to them." Carmi pointed out seeing a big guy stomping towards the bar and towards Mike. Carmi stood up and started walking towards where the scene was about to unfold, John following slightly confused of why she was going down to save Mike.

The multicolor haired woman slid herself between Mike and the bigger guy. "Excuse me sir, you don't want to do this." "Why not?" the guy asked looking between the woman and the man hitting on his girlfriend. "Because he isn't with us all the way." "What do you mean?" Carmi smirked and made a circle around her ear like he was little bit crazy. John watched for a couple steps back. "He thinks he is god gift to women, I keep telling him Mike, you can't keep going around doing this." Carmi said. John couldn't help but laugh, Carmi certainly knew how to work it. The guy finally grabbed the girl and walked off.

"Awe come on Mikey." Mike slurred as he looked down at Smithfield native, "I was going to lucky. I was that close" "No Mike, you were going to get your ass kicked. You should be thankful" Carmi huffed crossing her arms. Mike swayed back and forth as he glared at her. John walked up to them, "I think it's time to leave.' "That's a good idea.' Carmi agreed. Mike grumbled and grabbed a hold of Carmi to steady himself. "Don't hurt her." John stated. "Don't worry about it Johnny, I have handled this before with my family." Carmi stated. John nodded his head and helped her wrangle Mike out of the club.

The next morning, Mike woke up with a groan looking around the hotel room, his eyes landed on the bed next to the one he was in. Both John and Carmi were in it sleeping soundly. He was confused, his head hurt and he wondered why the hell he wasn't the one sleeping in the same bed as Carmi.


	5. The Morning After

_**Lessons In Being Sexy.**_

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here is the next chapter, I only own Carmi, Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_** The Morning After**_

Carmi rolled closer to the warm body laying next to her, not wanting to wake up. She was unaware of Mike's half closed bloodshot eyes watching her and John. John feeling the weight shift on the bed, put his arms out to hold on to the body laying with him, he pulled the body into him.

Violet Peirce went though the adjoining door to Carmi's room humming to herself as she sipped on her coffee. She hadn't heard Carmi come back last night and it worried her. Since Shane had been out hurt, the youngest Helms had been relying more on Vio, Matt and Shannon. Matt and Vio had been taking turns making sure she was up and ready to go to the next shows. The first thing she noticed that Carmi wasn't in her normal bed by the window.

Instead she was meet with the Mohawk hair of the Miz who had finally fallen back to sleep. Slowly Vio turned to the other bed, her eyes going to the bed. Her jaw dropped in shocked seeing her best friend curled up in the arms of the Tuesday Night Delight. The last guy Vio knew of that Carmi had let sleep in the same bed as her other then Shannon was her ex boyfriend Travis. A relationship that thankfully Carmi ended much to the family's relief.

She went over to the bed forgetting that she had the mug of hot coffee in her hand, she went to use both hands and spilled her coffee all over John and Carmi. Carmi's hazel eyes flew open as soon as the hot liquid hit her bare skin, she realized who she was snuggled up against she pushed herself away from as he blinked his brown eyes rapidly as he tried figure out what the hell was going on.

Matt came into the room when Violet didn't come back into the room. His brown eyes landed on his best friend and the Tuesday Night Delight. "WHAT THE HELL!' he shouted. Carmi turned to Matt her face flushed as she got out of the bed and pushed past her longtime friends and into the bathroom. "Would you chill out?" Vio hissed at her boyfriend, 'It was innocent. We did that for 7 months." Matt grumbled to himself as he walked back into his room.

Carmi had put her hands on the counter in front of her trying stop her wildly beating heart. Vio came into the bathroom carrying some clothes for her. Her hazel eyes meet Vio's eyes in the mirror. "Is Matt mad?" "No, he just worries over you a lot." Vio answered, "We all do Car. What's the deal with them being with you?" "It's all harmless Mamma. Mike got drunk last night, instead of taking him to his own room, we brought him. John didn't think I could handle him on my own so he stayed here too."

Vio squinted her eyes at the younger Helms sibling she studied her, waiting for any sort of answer. Then it hit her, "Oh my god! Carmi, you have a crush on John." "SHHHH! No I do not! And you keep quiet, he is right out side the door what the hell are you thinking Mamma?" Vio smirked, she so had a crush on John. She was already plotting ways for them to get together. "Take a shower sweetie, I am going to go kick the boys out." Vio said. Carmi nodded her head and tucked some of her multi colored hair behind her ears.

Mike groaned when he heard more voices come into the room, didn't people know that he was hung over and wanted to sleep it off. And try to fight out his confusion. 'Mike we have to go" John's voice said. "If you don't get up now, I will go get Matt and the three of us will flip the bed." Vio's voice said. The only voice missing was Carmi's voice. Mike lifted his head up, "Where is the baby hurricane at?" he asked.

"Shower." Vio answered. "Did she really save me from getting my ass kicked last night?" He asked directing his question at John, who nodded his head. 'Were you in bed with her?" "Yes." Mike smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him. Did they sleep together and had he not heard them? "Nothing happened between the two of us. I didn't think she could handle your drunk ass on her own. So I stayed to help out." John answered seeing the smirk. "Un-huh." Mike stated. "Whatever, Vio can you tell Carmi that we will be back in about an hour to go to the next shows?" John asked looking at the older North Carolina woman. "Sure." Vio answered as John walked out of the room followed by Mike who was teasing him.

An hour later John knocked on Carmi's door, his eyes widen in shock seeing Shannon Moore who had answered the door. The ECW resident reject had been called by Vio to come up and see if he got the same vibe off of Carmi when they mentioned John's name. 'Just a head's up Morrison, she is a little bit upset because Matt is pissed that you two slept in the same bed." Shannon stated.

"And you aren't?" John asked cocking an eyebrow behind his trademark sunglasses. 'No, you are probably better for then the last clown she dated.' Shannon stated before he called back in the room for Carmi who appeared in the doorway next to her friend, her face still a little flush from the teasing and the screaming match she and Matt got into. "You ready?' he asked. "Yeah." she answered. "Good, let's go.'

Vio turned to Matt once they heard John, Carmi and Shannon all walk away, "You better say you are sorry to her when we get to the tapings." Vio said, "It's harmless, John is different then Travis so is Mike. I think they are good for Carmi." "I know, its just that I don't want to lose her." Matt said lowly. He was already fearing that Carmi wouldn't need him anymore and he would be left alone.

John turned to Carmi once they got to the lobby, "Just a heads up, Mike thinks something happened last night between us. So be prepared for all sorts of jokes and questions from him." Carmi groaned and nodded her head. "Just ignore him." John said. "And give him the patent Helms eye roll." Shannon added. "Shut it Shan." Carmi said rolling her eyes at him. "You are going to fit right in with us." John stated hugging her causing a scarlet blush to cover her face and her best friend to laugh.

This was good. "Shannon Brain one word, and I ama gonna kill ya." Carmi stated just as Mike came up to them, "You say a word Mike, I swear to god, next time you can get your ass kicked plain and simple." Mike held his hands up innocently, 'I wasn't going to say anything expect for good morning."


	6. Meetings and A Specail Makeover

_**A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Hopefully this doesn't suck, it's late and i am tired but I wanted to upated first before i went to bed. **_

* * *

_** Meetings And A Special Makeover **_

Carmi sat between Mike and John while MVP and Matt were sitting on the couch. Stephanie smiled at Carmi who was in the middle of the middle of a thumb wrestling match with Mike. John was shaking his head at the two, they had been doing this since Carmi woke up and declared she was bored, so far they were tied at 4 a peice. Things were starting to fall into place at least in Stephanie's eyes. Matt huffed and crossed his arms.

Carmi heard him huff and glanced over her shoulder at him losing the match against Mike. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I am fine.' he answered. Carmi pointed her finger at him, "Liar, liar pants on fire." "Carmichael I am fine.' "And I am the queen of England." Carmi shot back. The other 4 looked between the two. "Alright lets get this meeting underway." Stephanie stated. Carmi turned back around and faced and John put his arm around the back of her chair.

Matt narrowed his eyes at that. Montel leaned over to him, "Leave them alone they are just friends. Get your damn panties in a bunch." Matt looked at him with wide eyes. Montel and Carmi weren't that good of friends but here he was defending her. This was all very interesting to him. "Now Carmi we are leaving what you are going to do when you leave Matt and MVP up to you' Carmi smiled, "Can I hit Montel with a chair?" she asked before she smiled innocently at Montel, it was no big secret that those two didn't get along too often, Carmi hated the way that Montel treated Matt and in turn her. In a way Carmi was glad that the storyline was almost over. "That would be a little extreme." Stephanie stated. "But Steph you know I love to be 2 Extreme." Carmi said.

Mike and John looked at Carmi who was looking at the billion dollar princess with a straight face. Stephanie started laughing, "I forgot you are a Hardy girl though and though." "Not quite though and though." Carmi stated, "I am a Helms though and though" Stephanie nodded her head, "I remember."

"So Carmi," Mike began after the meeting was over with and they were walking out of the office. "Yes Mike?" she asked looking up at him. "Do you think you could be friends with Kelly and Layla?" "Hell no.' 'Why not?" "Too slutty for me." Carmi answered before she decided to change the subject, "What's next on the lessons?" "Makeup.' Mike answered. "Okay cool." Carmi stated.

"Next town we go to we will do it.' John added as he put his arm around Carmi. This was quickly becoming a habit of his, he had the feeling to protect Carmi at all times. It had spiked once he had seen that she was going to let them into her world. "Oh and by the way Carmi you are sharing a room with us tonight." Mike said, "And no funny business between you and John."

"Mike." John groaned. Carmi smirked as an idea formed in her head. There was one thing that The Miz was going to learn very quick about Carmi Helms, was she like to pull make overs and growing up with Jeff Hardy helped with that. He was going to learn the hard way that you don't go around assuming things.

Carmi came into Matt's locker room a little while later, "Mamma please tell you still have the costume make up with you?" "I do. Why?" 'I am going to pull a make over on Mike, he doesn't seem to understand that nothing happened between me and John that night." Carmi answered, "And since I have to share a room with them both tonight." "You figured why not." Vio finished. "Exactly." Carmi said.

"I have some of it but Shan has the rest in his bags.' Vio stated. "Where is the prince of Punk? And why does he have the make up" Carmi asked. "Ring." Matt answered causing Carmi to roll her eyes at him. That was the first word he had said to her since she had been in the room and it was more like a grunt then a word. He was really starting to frustrate her with the way he was acting.

"Come on Car, let's go wait for Shan, he has it because he had more room in his suitcase." Vio said leading the younger woman out of the locker room. "What is his problem Mamma?" Carmi asked. "I don't know. You know him he goes though those phases." Vio answered. Carmi nodded her head and crossed her arms across her chest as they waited for Shannon to come backstage.

Shannon had laughed himself silly when he found that Carmi was going to do one of her infamous makeovers on Mike. "I want pictures Baby Hurricane." "You know it.' Carmi grinned. "Send it to Shane too, he needs some cheering up." "I know he does." Carmi sated, 'This should do it.'

Later that night, Mike had fallen asleep leaving Carmi and John up. Carmi carefully got off the bed that she was laying on with John. "What are you doing Car?" "A make over. I think it's only fair that since he is doing one with me, that I can do one on him? What color should I use?" she asked. John pushed himself up on the bed and looked over to what Carmi had. "Do pink." he answered.

"How about cotton candy pink?" she asked holding up the makeup that she wanted to use. John smirked and nodded his head. Carmi set to work on the make up. Fifteen minutes later, she was done. "Hey Nitro hand me my phone will ya?" she asked. John nodded his head and handed her the phone. She snapped a couple of pictures. "How pissed do you think he is going to be at me?" she asked as she hit a couple of buttons on her phone and crawled into the bed with him again. He reached over and turned off the light. "Pretty pissed." he answered, 'But I think you could take him." Carmi giggled, "I think so too."

Mike woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes, he could hear the soft breathing of his teammates from the next bed. He decided he was going to take the first shower then wake them up, he sat up and looked at his reflection in the mirror that hung above the TV. "CARMI YOU ARE DEAD!" he shouted.


	7. Aftermath and Family Dinners

_**Lessons In Being Sexy.**_

A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Aftermath And Family Dinners.**_

Carmi's hazel eyes flew open hearing Mike's shout, she started untangling herself from John's arms who was laughing openly at Mike. Carmi bit down hard on her lower lip to keep her giggles in check. "You are such a." Mike trialed off not knowing word to use to Carmi. "Sorry Mike it was too easy." she grinned before she slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "That brat." Mike stated staring at the empty space where Carmi had been laying. John laughed and shook his head, he had a feeling he was going to love having Carmichael Helms around.

'Car your phone has been ringing nonstop.' Mike called as Carmi stepped out of the bathroom wrapped her towels. "Did you ever think about answering it Mike?" Carmi asked rolling her eyes at him. "No." "You are the brightest crayon in the box are you Mike?" Carmi asked as she grabbed her ringing cell from him as she grabbed her clothes. "Hi Mamma. No I was in the shower, Mike and John are both up." Carmi said into the phone as she walked back into the bathroom. "You have to admit that she looks pretty good wearing a towel." Mike stated. John nodded his head in agreement. "Just think what she looks like underneath it." "Hey now that's our future manger.' John said pointing at him. Mike smirked, "You thought it though, besides you dated Melina." John shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to admit to anyone that he was starting to crush on the Baby Helms.

"What's up Mikey?" Mike asked seeing the confused look on Carmi's face. "Apparently ya'll are invited to our family dinner." Carmi answered. "And that's a bad thing?" John asked. "No, its just that my family is kind out of there and weird so." Carmi answered trailing off not to sure on how to describe her family. "Don't worry about it the worse thing that could happen?" Mike questioned. Carmi shrugged there was a lot of things that could go wrong. Especially with the touchy mood Matt had been in lately.

"Why are they here?" Matt asked sourly seeing Carmi getting out of the car with John and Mike. John put his arm around Carmi as they walked. "Because they are Carmi's new team mates besides I know for sure that Carmi has the biggest crush on John." Vio stated. Matt looked down at her with wide eyes. His little Carmi had a crush on John Morrison? What was this world coming to? Carmi leaned over and kissed his cheek before she sat between John and Mike. John put his arm around the back of the chair, he wasn't liking the look on Matt's face. He may not have known the full relationship with Carmi and Matt but he was going to make sure that Carmi didn't get hurt and he had a feeling that with the look on Matt's face, Carmi was going to be getting hurt. The brunette sitting next to him smiled up at him. John smiled back at her before her attention was grabbed by Mike.

Violet smirked as she watched the three interact, Mike was trying to get Carmi to try something and she was refusing to try. She was leaning closer to John, if she got any closer she would be sitting on her lap. She glanced up at Matt, his eye was twitching. She was confused, she was wondering what the hell was going on. Shannon looked over and sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty. Carmi looked up at then at Matt.

"Matt what's wrong?" she asked causing John and Mike to turn their attention to the pissed off man as well. "Nothing." Matt answered. "Bullshit." Carmi stated. Mike and John exchanged a look over her head. She had never cursed in front of them before. "Tell me what's wrong Matt. And I mean right now.' Carmi stated using a firm tone that seemed almost unnatural for her to be using. Vio and Shannon leaned back in their chairs, this was going to be bad if Carmi is getting serious and talking like she was.

"You are changing." Matt stated finally. "What?" Carmi asked confused as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You are changing because of them. And I don't like it. I want you to be my Carmi." "Matt, I am still going to be your Carmi even if I am doing my hair different or if I am hanging out with John and Mike." Carmi stated. "You are going to turn into a no good slut that their type always hang out with.' Matt said, "Before we know it you are going to be another Amy being passed around like a slut." Carmi's hazel eyes filled with hurt.

She had helped him though the breakup with Amy. She sided with him, took care of him when he was upset made sure he ate and what not. She was really confused why he was doing this. 'I don't want anything to do with you if you are going to willingly do anything that they want. You fucking slut" Matt spat out of his mouth. Shannon and Vio looked over at Matt shocked. Carmi's lower lip started trembling, Matt in the years that they had been friends he had never been this rude to her.

John put his arm around Carmi and pulled her into him, as he looked over at Mike, "Take her outside, get her in the car.' Mike nodded his head and stood up, "Come on Mikey we are leaving.' Carmi nodded her head and stood up whipping the tears that were coming down her face. Mike put his own arm around her and lead her out of the restaurant. John leaned over the table, glaring at Matt as he stood up his palms on the table. "Don't ever talk to her like that. You of all people should know that Carmichael is the sweetest woman. You better not come around her until you get your head out of your ass." John stated before he walked out. Violet turned and glared at Matt, "You are such an asshole. John is right don't talk to Carmi until you figure out whatever is going on with you."

Carmi had her face buried into Mike's chest as she cried, "Why does he have to be so mean? I did nothing wrong." "Of course you didn't sweetie. He is just an ass. John and I are very lucky to have you on our team." "Really?" Carmi hiccupped as John joined them. "Of course." Mike stated. "Car, he is right we are damn lucky to have you on our team. Who else is going to do the special makeovers on Mike?" John asked. Carmi nodded her head, she still felt a little low about what happened. "Come on, lets go get some ice cream and watch a movie at the hotel. And Mike can try and plot his revenge on you." John stated. Carmi nodded her head again and let Mike get her in the backseat.


	8. After the Family Dinner

Lessons In Being Sexy.

A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. I have a couple of oneshots coming soon that go with this story. The first is going to be called Shopping With The Miz that should be up in the next couple of days.

* * *

_**Aftermath **_

Mike looked over at Carmi who was laying on the bed with John, her eyes were puffy from her crying. John was laying next to her his fingers going though her hair trying to keep her calm. He sat next to them, "You feeling any better Mikey?" He asked. She shrugged her answer, "It just hurts. Matt has been my best friend since I can remember." "Don't worry about it Car. We got your back now." John stated. Carmi nodded her head took a shaky breath, she hoped they would especially after this whole thing with Matt that happened.

"Do you think Carmi is okay?" Shannon asked as he and Violet sat in his room, after the blow up at the restaurant they had went to the hotel and moved Violet's things from her and Matt's room to his. "I hope so. I don't know what room they are in or I would say that we would go check on her." Vio said taking her phone out, she turned it over in her hands before she hit Carmi's speed dial and put her phone to her ear. The phone rang once, twice. On the third ring, Carmi's voice answered.

"Hi Mamma." Carmi greeted into her phone. _"Are you okay?" _Vio asked. "I am fine. John and Mike have me pretty much clammed down." Carmi answered as Mike handed her a spoon for her ice cream. Vio sighed, "_Okay, I will see you in the morning for breakfast?" _Carmi smiled softly, "Yes, you will" _"Okay and bring those boys with you." _"Yes ma'am." Carmi stated. Mike and John both looked at her after she hung up her phone, "We are going to breakfast with Vio and Shannon in the morning.' they nodded their heads.

Matt couldn't believe the nerve of John. That was his best friend dammit and he could talk to her however the hell he wanted. He couldn't shake the brokenhearted look on Carmi's face. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to her. But he couldn't help it. He decided he was going to try calling her phone to see if she answered. It rang 4 times and then went to voicemail. He sighed and hung up the phone, how was this going work with the storyline and him not being able to talk to Carmi.

John watched Carmi sleep next to him that night, Mike glanced over at the bed. "We are going to have to keep her mind off of what happened." John stated. "How are going to do that?' "Talk to her, keep her entrained. Get to know her. The real her. Not her as the Baby Hurricane." Mike nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the TV.

John, Mike and Carmi all walked into the Denny's that Shannon and Vio wanted to meet at. Vio rushed to Carmi and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay Car?" "I am fine. John and Mike took good care of me last night." Carmi answered. Shannon hugged her next, "You don't look like you have cried all night." "I didn't.' she stated letting Shannon lead her to the table. " You didn't?" "I didn't. They took good care of me." Carmi answered as she sat next to him.

"Can you fix my tattoo when we go home?" she asked turning her left wrist up. "Yes. Are you going to let me do another one on you?" he asked. Carmi nodded her head, "Just don't know what I want." Shannon traced the Dreamer tattoo thoughtfully. "We will think of something." he stated. "We always do." Carmi agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Shannon put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder

Vio had stopped Mike and John from walking to the table too. "Thanks for taking care of her last night." 'It's not a problem Violet. She is going to be apart of our team. We take care of our own." John said as Mike nodded his head in agreement. Vio smiled and nodded her head and went to sit down with them. John sat on Carmi's other side while Mike and Vio sat together. "Whoa, Carmi I didn't know you had a tattoo." Mike said. "Yeah, Shan did it for me a couple of years ago." Carmi said, "Shane about killed him for it too." Carmi felt Shannon stiffen, she looked up and sighed. John hearing it looked up as well, "Fuck.' He muttered under his breath, they didn't to have this go on again. Matt had walked into the Denny's as well. Mike and Violet both looked over their shoulders to see Matt. "Don't worry about it Mikey. We got this." Mike said. Carmi nodded her head and shifted her position to where she was sitting up straight her whole body tense.

Matt scanned the crowded restaurant and his eyes landed Carmi, who shook her head and looked down at the table. He watched with narrowed eyes as John leaned over and whispered something in her ear and causing her to laugh. Shannon started tickling her making her wiggle in her seat before she inched closer to John. Matt didn't like the fact that Carmi had a crush on John. And from the looks of it John had a crush on Carmi too. John put his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him. He did something next that shocked them all. He pressed his lips against her temple and kissed it.


	9. Temple Kisses and Lesson 2: Makeup

_**Lessons in Being Sexy.**_

**_A/N: I only own Carmi, Vio belongs to NellyLove. I should have another update done in the next couple of days._**

* * *

_**Temple Kisses and Lesson 2: Makeup**_

John looked down at the woman sitting next to him a little shock that he had kissed her temple. She smiled up at him before she snuggled into him resting her head on his shoulder. Vio smirked, that was usually the first sign of Carmi trusting someone is doing what she just did. John smiled slightly as he put his arm around her. Matt's eyes narrowed as he span on his heel and stomped out of the restaurant. Carmi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay Mikey?" Mike asked looking over at her. "Yeah I am good." Carmi answered. Vio and Shannon looked at Carmi, smiles forming on both of their faces. "One word Mama" Carmi stated pointing her finger at her. "Not a word." Vio smirked. "What about me Shea-Shea?" Shannon asked poking her in the side. "You are closer, I can just hurt you." she answered reaching her hand to pinch him, Shannon moved away from her laughing.

Mike and John both glanced in the backseat at Carmi who was sitting in the middle of the backseat. 'What are ya'll staring at?" Carmi asked looking up from her book. "Nothing." they answered. "Un-huh." she stated not believing them for a second. "Have you and Shannon ever dated?" Mike asked. Carmi looked up at him shocked, "No we have never dated. He did go with me to prom though, the first and only dance we both went too."

"Really?" 'Yep. I don't dance every often and Shannon was the only guy I trusted to go with me." Carmi answered, shaking her head. "Have you had a boyfriend?" Mike asked again. Carmi rolled her eyes, "Yes, I have had a boyfriend before. I just got out of a relationship not to long ago." John noticed Carmi was getting uneasy about the subject. "Mike let's change the subject." he muttered to the chick magnet. Mike glanced in the backseat again seeing the look on Carmi's face nodded his head. "So Mikey, how do you feel about doing a lesson when we get there?" he asked. Carmi smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

2 hours later they pulled into the mall of their next city. Carmi yawned behind her hand as John put his arm around her and started leading her into the mall. "Starbucks?" she asked hopefully. John looked down at her, he smirked seeing the adorable little pout she had going. "I am going to take her to Starbucks then we will meet you there." he told Mike who nodded in agreement, he didn't want to see the Carmi that didn't have her coffee. He went to the dept store and went to the make up section of it. "Can I help you sir?" one of the ladies asked from behind the counter. "I am waiting for someone." Mike answered glancing around the store for John and Carmi. _"They better hurry the fuck up." _Mike thought to himself as he glanced around the brightly lit area, this was way out of his comfort zone. _"Remember Mike, this is for the good of the team that we do this no matter how creepy some of the ladies are." _

Carmi giggled at John who was working his charm on the girl behind the Starbuck's counter. "I don't think I should, I mean your girlfriend is here." the girl stated looking down at the counter a blush covering her face. "Oh honey, I am not his girlfriend." Carmi stated. "You aren't?" "No I am not. I am just cover." "A cover for what?" the girl asked. John looked down at Carmi confused. "I am the cover for him and his boyfriend." Carmi answered trying to sallow her laughter.

John pushed up his sunglasses in shock hearing that. The girl's face went from red with embarrassment to shocked in a matter of seconds. "I am not gay!" John stated looking between the two girls. "Un-huh, then tell me Johnny why you take longer to get ready in the mornings then I do?" Carmi asked. He glared at her not finding this very amusing, "Carmichael, I am not gay and you know that damn well." Carmi crinkled her nose and smirked at him, "I do?" "Did your brother drop you on your head that damn hard?" John questioned. "He never dropped me on my head." Carmi answered as the girl handed her, her coffee. "Carmi, you have to tell her that I am not." John stated. "Come on Nitro, we mustn't keep lover boy waiting." Carmi said. "I am really not." he said meekly to the girl who just smiled and shook her head.

"What is so funny?" Mike asked as Carmi and John walked in. "She," John started pointing at the laughing brunette, "told the girl working at Starbucks that I was gay." "Was she hot?" Mike asked. "Yes." "Oh that's cold Mikey, that's really cold." Carmi shrugged her shoulders still laughing. Mike rolled his eyes before he steered her to the chair. "Sit." "And stay we will be right back." John stated. Carmi nodded her head sipping her coffee happily.

"Good Mikey." Mike said patting her on the head. "I am not a damn dog." Carmi called after them. "I am Jolene." the make-up girl stated. Carmi nodded her head. Jolene started showing Carmi different ways of doing her make up. "Did you know that the guy in the hat was playing with the makeup?" "Mike was playing with the make up?" "Oh yeah." "Huh. That's strange. He was playing with my lip gloss when I was getting my hair done. There is something odd about that boy. Something very odd indeed."


	10. Mr SnoresALot

_**A/N: i only own Carmi. Now I don't know for sure if Mike snores or not, I just something other then his nickname for Carmi to tease him about. I don't own the mention of NCIS either. **_

* * *

_**Mr. Snore-A-Lot**_

Carmi followed Mike and John into the hotel pulling her suitcase behind her. She was itching to wash off the makeup that Jolene put on her at the store. She knew how to do her makeup now so she was going to start wearing it more. Matt watched them walk though the hotel lobby with narrowed eyes. He wanted to his best friend back damn it and not one that was slowly becoming a walking talking Barbie doll.

"So Carmi, you and I are sharing a room." John said as they got onto the elevator. "Wait so mean I will actually get a good night's sleep without Mr. Snores-a lot in the next bed?" Carmi asked. "Yes." "I DON'T SNORE!" Mike said loudly. "You do too. The first night that we shared a room, I thought I was in the middle of a freaking train station." Carmi stated. John swallowed his laughter and put his arm around Carmi again. The North Carolina native let John pull her back towards him as she smiled innocently up at Mike. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know if I like you every much right now." Carmi giggled, she was going to really enjoy getting underneath Mike's skin as much as he enjoyed getting under hers.

John stood up from the bed where he had been laying down and went to the bathroom door. He leaned against the frame and watched Carmi wash the makeup off. "What?" she asked looking over at him. "Nothing." he answered, he had honestly never seen a woman take off her make up before. Melina was usually wearing make up all the time. He never saw her in sweatpants and tank tops, she was always dressed to the nines.

Carmi had changed into her pajama bottoms and a tank top once they got into the room, her multicolored hair was piled high on top of her head. He smiled to himself, he was never going to admit it but he was starting to get feelings for Carmi he hadn't felt these feelings since he was together with Melina.

Mike came into the room a while later, he tilted his head to the side. Carmi was laying on the bed with John, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers though her hair, their legs entwined. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" he asked. "No." they both answered either one making any movements to move. Mike came over and sat down on Carmi's other side. "I am bored." he whined. "And you want us to do something about it?" Carmi asked. "Well yes." Mike stated. Carmi rolled her eyes and went back to watch the show that was playing on the TV. "Mikey." he whined.

"Whatie?" Carmi asked. "Entrain me." "I am not a hooker Mike, I can't do that." Carmi stated. 'Are you saying I have to pay for sex?" Mike asked. Carmi just smirked. John laughed. "Carmichael Helms, you better tell me what you meant by that comment." Mike stated. "Exactly what it means Michael. From what I saw the other night, you don't have enough game to get some on your own." Carmi said finally sitting up from her reclined position and looking at him. "I have game Carmichael." "Prove it big boy." Carmi stated cocking an eyebrow. John sat up too and looking between the two.

'Fine. You are on. We are going out tonight." Mike stated. "Oh hell no we aren't." John said, "I promised Carmi already that we would watch the NCIS marathon that is on." Mike glared at his friend and then at the woman who was smirking smugly. "Not cool." he muttered as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Once the door was shut Carmi started giggling. John shook his head, "You can be mean when you want to be. First you tell that girl at Starbucks that I was gay now you tell Mike that he doesn't have enough game and he has to hire a whore. Remind me never to get on your bad side, you could serious damage." "Just remember Johnny, it's always the quiet shy ones that you have to watch out for." Carmi stated. "I am going to have to remember that."

Mike was walking as far as he could without being seeing though the adjoining door by John and Carmi. The nerve of her, saying that he of all people didn't have game next time they all went all together he was going to prove that he did have the game.

Late that night, Carmi was woken up by a now familiar snore coming from the next room. John woke up feeling her move, "What's wrong?" "Mike is snoring again." "That's him?" Carmi nodded her head as she got out of bed, her cell phone. "What are you doing?" "I am going to record him and then play it for him tomorrow. We did this with a girl that lived in my dorms when I was at UNC." Carmi answered. John nodded his head. Mike was laying dead center of the bed spread eagle, his mouth wide open. To Carmi the only thing missing was a stuff bear. She talked herself out of pulling another prank on Mike. She wanted them to be friends and him not hating her at all.

"What is that god awful noise?" Mike asked the next morning at breakfast, Carmi was playing proof that he was snoring. "That would be Mr. Snores-A-Lot." Carmi answered. "I don't snore. You must have got me confused with John." "I don't snore asshole. I heard you last night. Dude you have to get that issue fixed for real." Mike shook his head and sipped his coffee not wanting to believe either one of them, "So Carmi, what do you say we place a little wager?"


	11. Wages and Kisses

_**A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Wages and Kisses**_

"What kind of wager?" Carmi asked cocking an eyebrow at him. John looked over his sunglasses at him just as interested as the woman sitting next to him. "If I can't get a girl to hook up with me then I will admit I have no game. And if I can, you will drop the whole teasing me about not having game and you have to kiss me." Mike stated. Carmi's eye widen as she stared at him. "What's a matter Carmichael you chicken?" Mike asked.

"I am not chicken." Carmi stated though clenched teeth. John looked over at Carmi and started smirking. He could tell that Mike was getting under Carmi's collar, he knew she was going to give in. "How about this Mike?" John stated getting his future tag team partner's attention, "she has to kiss both of us." Carmi looked between John and Mike a little shocked. She chewed on the inside of her lower lip there was no way she was going to live it down if she said no.

Giving up wasn't in her vocabulary at all. It was the Helms way to give up. Carmi steeled her jaw and nodded her head, "You are both on." "Great." Mike smirked. "And Mike you can't pay the girl to do it either." Carmi stated. Mike's smirk slid off of his face like butter. "How did you?" he stuttered. "Easy Mike, I am me. I can tell when someone is plotting something. Its very hard to keep a secret from me. Ask anyone. Ask Vio, Shannon or Ma.. Jeff." Carmi answered.

Both John and Mike looked at her she went to say Matt's name but she corrected herself quickly. "I am going to call my brother and check on him to make sure he is okay." Carmi stated standing up from where she was sitting next to John and walking off. "Did we do something wrong?" Mike asked. John shrugged his shoulders he wasn't too sure if they did something or not.

Carmi leaned against the wall, her phone pressed against her ear. _"Shea-Shea, I want you to relax and breath and tell me what happened." _Shane stated. Carmi slid down the wall taking a couple of deep breathes before she launched into the story of her and Matt's more or less falling out. Shane let her talk and get it all out. _"It's okay sis. Matt has done this before.' _Shane said, "_I know he just never done it to you . But you know he has done it before when he and Amy broke up." _"I know. But it still hurts." _"I know bubby. Now tell me what's going on with you and those new tag team partners of yours. Are they treating you okay?" _Carmi smiled as she nodded her head, "Yes they are really great guys. Mike is kind of horn dog though. John has been really great though." _"Do you have a crush on John?" _"What are you talking about?"

_"Well Tabby told me that you did. I just want to hear it from your own mouth. Shea it's time you moved on. You and Travis are done and over with. You need to get him out of your life. You are already got him out of your house. Give John or Mike a shot." _Shane stated. "I am going to Shane it's hard." Carmi said. _"I know bubby but you are getting though it. Fuck him you don't need him. You weren't important enough to him for him to keep it in his pants then he isn't worth your time or your wasted nights." _Carmi was shocked, "Shaney when did you get so good at this?" _"I had a lot of help from Tabby." _"That's why it sound like something Mamma would say." Carmi smiled.

John was worried about Carmi and that she hadn't come back yet, "I am going to find her." Mike nodded his head, they were still waiting on their breakfast to come. He found her sitting on the floor her head against the wall her shoulders shaking from her laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked going over to her. "Shane is being funny.' she answered looking up at him. "Oh. Like Hurricane funny?"

"No like big brother funny." Carmi answered. "There are two different types?" John asked. "Yep, there is the Hurricane funny. You know What's up wit that?" Carmi stated mimicking her brother to a t. John laughed. "And there is the big brother funny when he goes to any length to make his baby sister laugh." Carmi giggled, "I know you can hear me. I will love you too Hurricane. Bye." "You feeling better yet?" John asked pulling her to her feet. "Yes, I am. I just need a prep talk from him." she answered. John nodded his head, he got that vibe, she was close to her family, either they were related to her by blood or not.

Later that night after the taping they went to bar. "Watch and learn Baby Hurricane.' Mike stated. Carmi rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Vio who had ventured out with them. Shannon took a seat between the two brunettes his arms resting comfortably around their shoulders. John felt a pang of jealously course though his body seeing that.

He wanted to be the one to put his arm around Carmi and hold her like that. She meet his eyes from across the table and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, he was really hoping that Mike got a girl so he could kiss her. He knew enough about her to know that she didn't back down and she would them kiss her.

Mike walked over with a girl on his arm a few minutes later. Carmi's smile fell off of her face like butter. "Fuck me." she muttered. "What's wrong Car?" Shannon asked. "I have to kiss Mike and John now because he scored a girl. Fuck." She muttered.

Shannon looked down at her before he started laughing. "Its not funny Shan!" Carmi stated before she pinched his side. Vio looked over at her, "It could be worse you could have to sleep with them.' "Mike I would say no, but John." Carmi trailed off. "We knew it!" Vio stated clapping her hands together. "Shh!" Carmi stated as Mike turned to her. "Oh Carmi." Mike taunted. "Shit." she muttered before she stood up.

She squirmed as Mike kissed her, she pulled a face when he pulled back. 'That was like kissing my brother." Carmi stated as Shannon handed her drink. She threw back half the shot of whiskey. John stepped up, "You don't have to do this." "Yes, I do.' Carmi stated, "A wager is a wager." John smirked and kissed her briefly. "That's not a kiss!" Shannon and Mike said at the same time. Carmi span on her heel and glared at them.

Shannon backed down and shut up. Mike glared back at her, "Do it again." "You are an asshole." Carmi stated. "He is just going to keep bugging us if we don't it again." "Fine." she muttered. John kissed her again this time he kissed her like he would kiss Melina when they were together. The three people sitting there to smirk and exchange a look. None of them saw the tall lanky man standing in the door way of the VIP section staring at the two.


	12. Travis Part 1

A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. next one will be longer.

* * *

_**Travis Part 1**_

"Damn that is some kiss." Shannon stated, John had his hands tangled in Carmi's multicolored hair as her hands clenched tight into the black dress jacket he had on. Mike pouted he wanted to have Carmi kiss him like that. But he had been picking up on the tension between John and Carmi. He honestly just placed the wager to kiss her without getting punched. Vio smirked, now maybe her best friend would get the hint.

Shannon glanced around the area something felt off his eyes landed on the guy standing in the doorway. He clenched his fists then his teeth as he stood up. 'Shan?" Vio asked as she followed his gaze. "Fuck." she muttered before she stood up as well. Mike looked to where they were looking as well. "Who is that?" "Someone that could very well fuck up everything again." Vio said taking her phone out sending a message to Shane, he would want to fly out and do damage control with his sister. Carmi pulled back from John her heart beating wildly against her chest as she stared in John's eyes, "Holy shit." She muttered. "I second that." John commented.

Travis Pastrana stood clenching his jaw, he had came here to make things right with Carmi and get back together with her. He wanted to know who the hell this guy was and why the hell was he all over his girlfriend? He could see her two best friends standing there along with a guy he didn't know. His face lit up into a smile seeing Carmi glance over when she realized her friends were staring at the doorway angrily. "Car are you okay?" John asked as soon as he saw the scared look on Carmi's face.

Shannon took a step forward and grabbed Carmi and hugged her to him. She fisted her hand into his shirt not wanting to let go. "Why is he here Shan?" "I don't know bubba." Shannon stated. Vio was ready to go on a rampage, it had taken them months to get Carmi to get back to semi normal and now this asshole had to show up and ruin all the progress that they had made with her. He was going to screw up the progress that John and Mike had made with her sexy lessons too. Carmi buried her face into her friend's chest. 'It's okay bubby." Shannon stated as he rubbed her back.

"You need to leave now!' Violet stated though clenched teeth seeing Travis coming over to where they were at. Travis backtracked slightly hearing the venom in the mother of the Core group's voice. "Who is that?" John asked looking between Violet to Travis then over at Carmi and Shannon. The two older North Carolinians were angry. Shannon was trying not to let it show as he was making sure that Carmi was okay. Violet was not as covert with trying to cover her anger. "That is Travis, her ex boyfriend." Violet answered. John and Mike who had shaken the girl that he had picked up off for now looked at the man standing in the doorway.

'Our sweet little Carmi dating that dirtball?" Mike asked. Violet smirked hearing Mike calling Carmi that then her face turned back to its stoic stated. Shannon walked up to them, Carmi under his arm. "We are going to go back to the hotel.' Shannon stated. "Okay, I will go with you." Vio stated knowing that Carmi wouldn't want to be alone tonight. "We will go with you." John offered.

"Don't John, you have been hanging out all the time. You can stay if you want.' Carmi stated. John looked down at her stubbornly, "I am going with you." Carmi looked up at him shocked before she nodded her head. Mike looked at the girl then at the condition that his future valet. "I am coming too." "You don't have to Mike." Carmi stated. "Mikey I am going with you." Mike stated glaring at her. Almost daring her to fight with him. Shannon took his friend's hand in his before he started leading her towards the exit. He looked down at her as she squeezed his hand as they reared the exit.

"Carmi." Travis stated as she and Shannon reared the door. Shannon tighten his grip on her hand. John got on the other side of Carmi taking a hold of her other hand. "Come on stop and talk to me babe." Travis stated. John stiffened hearing that. Violet cursed under her breath as she pushed past them roughly. Her one concern was getting Carmi out of there and to the hotel. Mike glared at him as he followed them.

Travis sighed this wasn't going to be easy he should have known better. He knew that the tattooed freak Shannon and the big sister Violet were going to be over protective of her. He didn't know the other two guys but he sure the hell wasn't happy about them being all up on his girl like that.

John unlocked the door to his and Carmi's room. Shannon eased Carmi into the room onto the bed. "Shan don't leave." "I won't bubba.' he stated. "What did that guy do to her?" Mike asked looking at Carmi who had curled herself into a ball hugging her pillow to her. Vio sat on the bed next to her rubbing her back as Shannon sat next to them. Carmi laid her head on his lap. Whatever this guy did to Carmi, John and Mike didn't like whatsoever


	13. Travis Part 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There is going to be maybe one more chapter with Travis in then its back to John, Mike and Carmi goodness. I only own Carmi, Vio belongs to NellyLove. Travis Pastrana and the Nitro Circus gang belong to themselves.

* * *

_**Travis Part 2**_

"He did a lot of things to her. Mostly just broke her heart into a thousand pieces and didn't care enough for her." Vio answered, "If ya'll haven't noticed Carmi wants everyone to like her." "We have noticed." Mike stated. Vio stood up and looked back at Carmi who was trying not to show John and Mike she was crying, she was trying to show that she was tough. "We can go next door and talk." Mike suggested. Vio nodded her head.

"Jeff took her to this X game thing." Violet stated, "It was toxic from the very start. He was bad for her. Carmi was extreme to a point when we were growing up. She climbed trees and what not but this was like hardcore extreme." Mike and John nodded their heads showing they were following her. "I mean the fool jumped out of an airplane without a parachute about gave Carmi a heart attack.' Violet stated, "She called me from wherever the hell they were freaking out. She tries to show she is tough because she is apart of the Core group but she really isn't." "We kind of picked up on that." John said.

"And you wouldn't mind protecting her." Mike said trying to get a rise out of John, who glared and punched him in the shoulder. "Think about it Mike, if you didn't want to make she was safe or what not would you be here?" John asked. "You are right. She weaseled herself into my heart alright?" Mike stated. Vio smiled at that, she was glad that Mike and John were having these kind of feelings for Carmi, wanting to protect her and what not. She was always worrying about the baby of the family. Shannon appeared in the doorway. "Is she okay?" Vio asked. "She is fine, but wants John in there with her though." Shannon answered. John nodded his head and stood up going back into the room. That was a first that Carmi didn't want Shannon or Vio with her.

"Hey Sweets are you okay?" John asked going into the room. Carmi shrugged her shoulders in answer. He nodded his head, "Shannon said you wanted me in here." Carmi nodded her head again, "Can you lay with me?" John nodded his head fighting down the smirk that was forming. She wanted him over her best friends. He laid down next to Carmi who rolled over and snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Did Mamma tell you what happened?" she asked quietly. "Just that you two were toxic together." John answered. Carmi took a shaky breath, "He was the first man I never loved." John nodded his head though Carmi couldn't see him and started running his fingers though her hair, he wasn't going to press the subject. 'At first everything was great, he was inventive. Called me everyday. Then one day everything changed." Carmi stated as she grabbed a hold of John's shirt in her hand, holding onto it almost afraid if she let go of it that he would disappear and she would be left alone.

"Should someone go check on them?" Mike asked. Shannon nodded his head before he stood up and looked into the room. Carmi was talking softly and John was listening to her as he held her to him. "They are fine. He is getting the full story." Shannon answered. Vio nodded her head. Mike was confused as he looked between Vio and Shannon. "Don't worry about it Mike, Carmi will tell you when she is ready to tell you." Vio said. Mike pouted and nodded his head. He wanted to be able to protect and take care of Carmi like John was doing right now.

Mike and John were doing everything in their power the next day keep Carmi's spirits up. She said very little to them and just followed them into the car. She retreated to her little shell. She didn't want to be a burden to them. Shannon and Vio had warned them that morning before they left to get ready to leave for their next town that she might do this. Mike glanced in the backseat to where Carmi was sitting. Her ear buds were in her ears as she started blankly out of the window at the passing scenery.

"I really want to sucker punch this guy." Mike stated "Me too. He really hurt her." John said, his protective instinct of the woman was on full alert. He really didn't want her going down ringside with Matt and MVP but she was still their valet until they won the titles off of them. MVP noticed the quiet nature of Carmi once she joined them. "You okay Helms?" he questioned. "I am fine Alvin." Carmi answered. Matt looked over at her, he knew instantly something happened but remembering the threat from the Shaman of Sexy and Violet he was keeping his distance until he sorted everything he had going on in his head out.

Their opponents were already in the ring waiting for them. Matt's music hit the airwaves first. Carmi took a deep breath before she followed Matt out onto the ramp. _"And their opponents introducing first one half of the WWE tag champions, being lead to the ring by Carmichael Helms from Cameron, North Carolina Matt Hardy." _Matt glanced over at Carmi who smirked back at him before pointing at him. He nodded his head at her before they walked down the ramp. Carmi stiffened seeing Travis and the Nitro Circus gang sitting ringside. She wasn't going to let him being there affect her, she was going to get on with her life, she didn't need him to function, she wasn't going to put her family though what they went though the last time.

"Son of a bitch." John stated seeing Travis on the screen. "Is that?" Violet asked coming up to John and Mike. "Yes." "Mother fucker." Violet cursed. "I second that." John stated. Mike looked at the screen and knew that shit was going to hit the fan.

Travis smirked at Carmi who was standing not to far from him. He could tell he was getting to her, her body language was stiff. He could see her biting on the inside of her cheek. All he wanted was Carmi back, he didn't like that she had been kissing another guy especially like the one she was last night. No good slut thinks that she could play around him. He didn't think so, tonight he was going to get her back.

MVP's music hit the airwaves signaling the match was over. Carmi pulled herself up on the ring apron and into the ring standing between Matt and MVP raising their arms into the air. All Carmi wanted to do was go backstage and hide. And hide is what she was going to do.


	14. Runaway

A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Would anyone be interested in reading a spin off of this based with Mike as the male lead? I feel bad for him not getting any sort of love.

In this chapter we have some Mike and Carmi cuteness and some drama.

_**

* * *

**__**Runaway **_

Carmi followed Montel and Matt up the ramp, she slapped hands of the fans sitting by the ramp way. MVP and Matt were walking behind her. Once they were backstage, Carmi walked briskly towards the locker room that she was sharing with Mike and John. "Car!" Shannon called seeing her coming back. She turned hearing her name and went running to him. He hugged her to him, "Its okay." "I know, I just want to go home. I want to see Shane." she whispered. Shannon knew Carmi was serious when she said she wanted to go home, he didn't even think about it.

Travis spotted Carmi with Shannon, Carmi and the two guys he didn't meet the last time. Carmi was holding the guy with long hair's hand and he looked like he was whispering to her. She nodded her head a soft smile crossing her face. This was not good not good at all. He decided it was time now to step up and get his girl back.

Violet glared harshly at the man that presented himself at that moment, Carmi took a step back. Mike pulled her back into his arms seeing that she was shaking. She put her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Mike looked down at her shocked but hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "Carmichael enough of this playtime it's time to go." Travis stated his eyes narrowing at the sight of Mike comforting his ex girlfriend. John looked back at Carmi and Mike, he was trying to keep her calm, he really didn't like this Travis guy at all. "You need to leave now." Violet stated, her temper getting the best of her. "Why?" "Because dumbass, she dumped you." Shannon answered warily eyeing Travis wondering if he and John could take him and his friends who were bound to show up.

Carmi cringed hearing the shouting of Shannon, Violet and to her surprise John at Travis. She pushed herself out of Mike's arms, "Can you take me to the airport?" Mike looked down at her, she looked small and frail like she could literally break in a second. "Yeah I will." Mike stated taking the rental keys out of his pocket and leading her to the car.

"You have no idea what you did to her." Violet stated, "I would suggest you leave now." "Or what?" Travis taunted looking between the three remaining wrestlers, they were a match for him. Though he was a little afraid of Vio. "Or we will force you to leave plain and simple." Shannon stated cracking his knuckles. Travis rolled his eyes he wasn't afraid of any of these wrestlers, "Carmi isn't worth the breaths or the threats you are giving out right now." Travis stated. Vio's eyes narrowed dangerously as Shannon and John tensed up. "She is a no good fucking slut and you know it." Travis taunted pressing buttons waiting for the exploision he knew as coming. Vio reacted first her fist flying out and punching Travis right in the eye, "You are a fucking son of bitch."

"Damn Mama, leave us some.' Shannon stated, "I have been waiting and wanting to do this to him since he hurt my bubba." Vio smirked and stepped aside. Shannon threw his own punch at Travis while John stood to the side smirking. 'You want your shot John?" Shannon asked. John nodded his head before he looked around the surrounding area, "Where is Carmi?"

Vio looked around the surrounding area as well, the baby of the family was gone and so was Mike. "Fuck.' she cursed and pulled her phone out and called Carmi's number. "Shit." she muttered again as the call went straight to voicemail. "Try calling Mike and see where they went." Vio said. John nodded his head and tried calling Mike.

"Lie to him." Carmi stated as they sat at the gate. Security let Mike go back to the gate to sit with her why she was waiting for her flight. Mike nodded his head, "Hi John. No we went back to the hotel, she wouldn't stop shaking. She is fine. I promise." Carmi nodded her head smiling softly at him thankful he was doing this for her. "Does Shane know that you are coming home?" he asked once he was off of the phone.

Carmi nodded her head, "Yes, he is going to pick me up when I get there." "Okay good." Mike stated as he put his arm around her and squeezed her to his side. "Thanks for doing this for me." Carmi said. "You are welcome Mikey." Mike smiled, he was glad that she was trusting him to do this. "I will see you when I get back." she said as they called her row. "I better, we have another lesson coming up." Carmi smirked, "What lesson would that be master?"

"Shoes and walking oh little one." Mike answered. Carmi laughed, "Are you going to teach me to walk?" "Yes, I am." "Oh man, that would be a lesson I would need to record." Carmi giggled before she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Bye Mikey." he said before he kissed her forehead and watched her board the plane.

John, Shannon and Violet went up to his and Carmi's room. It was empty, "Where is she?" John asked as he knocked on the bathroom door and peeked inside of it. Empty. Shannon checked Mike's room, 'Its empty too." "Maybe they went to get something to eat." Vio said. "We ate at the show." John stated rubbing his hand over his face frustrated, he wanted to know where she was at. And why Mike had lied to them. But most of all he wanted to know if she was okay.


	15. My Little Runaway Part 1

A/N: I only own Carmi. Violet belongs to NellyLove. Yeah, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**My Little Runaway Part 1.**_

Mike walked into the hotel room whistling to himself, Carmi was halfway to North Carolina, hopefully when she came back she was still the Carmi that he was used to. Once he walked into his room he found himself slammed up against the wall by a very pissed off Violet Peirce. "Where is Carmi and why did you lie to us?" Vio asked. Mike swallowed the best he could, "I am sorry, she didn't want me to tell you where she is at."

Shannon who had been quiet since Mike had came into the room, "Hell, Mama I know where she is at." "Where?" "She went home, she said something about wanting to go home when the whole thing with Travis started." "Is that where she went?" Vio asked Mike who nodded rubbing his neck sorely. They all breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Carmi was okay.

Shane looked around for his little sister, he had been worried when he had received the phone call from her asking if he could pick her up from the airport. It wasn't like her to want to run from Violet and Shannon to come home. He spotted his multicolored haired sister as she trooped towards him, her shoulders slumped and head down.

"Shea-Shea what happened?" he asked as soon as she hugged him. 'Travis." she answered. Shane stiffened and hugged her tightly, he was upset that this guy had gotten to Carmi again. "Come on you are spending the night at my house." "Can we watch Family Guy?" she asked. "Of course." Shane answered as they got her luggage and headed towards Shane's car.

Violet scrambled towards her ringing cell phone. "Shane? Is she okay?" _"She is fine, she just fell asleep. What happened?" _"Travis showed up and started shit." Vio answered. "_Shit no wonder she was upset. Mother fucker." _Shane cursed looking over at his sister who was curled up in her bed in her room at his house. "Yeah both Shannon and I punched him, it was John who noticed that Mike and Carmi was gone." Vio answered.

Shane sighed heavily on his end of the phone. Vio heard the whimper coming faintly from the other end followed by Carmi's voice. "Go take care of Shane." _"I will." _Vio was thoughtful after she got off of the phone with Shane. She went down to John's room. She knocked on the door. Seconds later John answered the door. "I have an idea." John looked down at the mother of the North Carolina group curious about what she had she in mind.

Carmi had finally assured her brother the next day that she was fine to go back to her own house and spend the day there while he went on his errands and went to the doctors. She wandered around her house chewing on the inside of her cheek a bad habit that she had when she was thinking or nervous. She went onto her balcony and sat on the chair staring out at the landscape. She was going to get though this just like she did the last time.

She would never admit it in a millions years but she was falling for John. He always had been the good looking friend of her older brother. The one she had no problem going out and playing football with and getting down and dirty with. But there was something about him that made her feel safe and protected. She shook her head and stood up and walked back into her bedroom to take a shower.

John landed in Raleigh, North Carolina. He had been sent out to Smithfield to get Carmi to come back to work. Vio and Shannon both gave him directions on how to get to Carmi's and Shane's house. The latter was if Carmi wasn't home. John drove to Carmi's house. He saw a car sitting in the driveway that could be taken as a good sign that it was sitting there. He got out of the car and stretched.

Carmi had just gotten out of the shower and went to turn on the heater, when the doorbell rang. She sighed as she tighten her towel around her body before she walked down the stairs to the door, "You know Shane you really should remember your key." She flushed when she saw that it wasn't Shane standing on her front porch but John. John turned around hearing the door open and Carmi's sweet voice.

His eyes widen behind his trademark sunglasses as his tongue came out to wet his lips at the sight of Carmi's barely covered body. "What are you doing here?" she asked clutching the towel tighter to her body. "Vio sent me out here to check on you and talk you into coming back on the road." John answered his eyes trailing her form before the landed on her face. "Come on in, I am going to go get dressed." Carmi stated opening the door the rest of the way. John followed the brunette into the house shutting the door behind him. "The living room is right though that door. I will be down in a few." Carmi stated as she climbed her stairs again.

John nodded his head as he walked into the living room, he stopped to look at a couple of pictures that hung on the wall by the doorway. He smirked and shook his head, he was expecting to see a lot of these kinds of pictures up. The one that caught his eye the most was of himself, Carmi, Matt and Joey Mercury at the park in one of the many cities they had been in. "That is one of my favorites." Carmi's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Why?" "Because it was a good day, Joey was doing his Melina impression. Matt was trying to mimic me but it didn't work very well." "Oh yeah, I remember that." John stated turning to look at Carmi who was now in a sundress. "You are the only girl I know that can have the heater on and wear a summer time dress." "I am an odd one but look who I am related too." Carmi stated like that was the only thing she needed to say. John laughed, "You are truly one of a kind Sweets." Carmi looked up at him confused, "Sweets?" "Yeah. Just go with it.' John stated. Carmi shrugged her shoulders before taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the living room.

They were sitting on the couch after Carmi showed him around her house. John was trying his hardest not to reach over and take her in his arms and kiss her much like he did the night that they were in the club. He was more or less shocked when Carmi came over and sat in his lap and kissed him. He was shocked to say the least, he always saw Carmi as the quiet reserved type.

She pulled back, "Sorry that has been bugging me since that night in the club." "Don't be sorry." he stated before he captured her lips with his again his hand fisted in her hair as their kiss grew more intense. John stood up from their seated position and carried Carmi upstairs to her room. "Tell me if you want to stop." he muttered against the soft skin of her neck as he hovered over her. "Keeping going." Carmi whispered breathlessly, she needed to be touched and loved in a different way that her family could give her.

"Whoa." Carmi muttered awhile later as they laid in her bed, the blankets were hanging off the end of the bed. John smirked and ran his fingers down her bare body causing goosebumps to rise up on her body. She pushed John lightly onto his back. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What does it look like? I am ready to go again." Carmi stated as she kissed him on the lips before she moved herself down his body.

Shane pulled into his sister's driveway confused at the black car that was parked behind her red corvette. He walked up to the door and let himself. He heard a scream coming from his sister's room, he took off running up the stairs and threw open the door. "Oh shit!" he shouted covering his eyes and turning around. Just what he needed to see was John Morrison having sex with his baby sister. Shane got halfway down the stairs before he sat down on the stairs, this was a new one. Where was Violet when he needed her?


	16. My Little Runaway Part 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Business is going to start to pick up in the next couple of chapters. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. next chapter will be longer

* * *

_**My Little Runaway Part 2**_

Shane didn't know how long he sat on the stairs, he was shaking from his scared thoughts but a touch of his arm and his sister's voice calling him back to the land of the living. He looked over and meet his sister's hazel eyes. "I guess need to explain huh?" Carmi asked toying with the end of her multi-colored hair. "Yes. Why were you having sex with him?" he asked. "Shane, I need to feel like I was a woman. I am not asking you to understand but I am sure the hell asking you to please be nice to John. You said it yourself that I need to move on and why not with John or Mike." Carmi answered.

Shane looked at his sister who was fidgeting with her hands. "How did I know that those would come back to bite me in the ass?" Shane asked. "Because its me, I would hold it over your head." Carmi answered. "That's right. "Shane you should have knocked." Carmi said. 'How was I suppose to know that you were up here doing John. And what the hell is he doing here?" "He came because Mama Vio told him too."

"I am going to have to talk to her about this." "She wouldn't have sent him here if she didn't have my best interest at heart and you know that." Carmi stated before she stood up, "I am going to go back to my room." Shane nodded his head standing up as well, "We will go out for dinner then. I don't think you are up for making anything after you little work out." "You are right." Carmi smirked. "I will be back in a couple of hours. I will give you call before I come over that way, I don't walk in on anything again." Shane stated before he kissed her forehead and walked down the stairs letting himself out of the house.

Carmi went back into her room and got back in the bed with John shaking her head. "Is he embarrassed?" he asked as Carmi snuggled back into him. "Oh yeah, he has never walked in on me before. Though I have walked in on him and his ex girlfriend twice." Carmi answered with a giggle. John laughed as well. "Why did you run home?" he asked after a few minutes. "I felt like I needed to come home and clear my head. I didn't want you and Mike to think that I couldn't handle it and that I wasn't tough." Carmi answered.

John pushed himself up slightly so he could see her face. "Carmi, going though what you did and surviving it makes you tough." John stated, "Besides you were trained by Matt and Jeff. I have seen you do things in the ring with them and your brother that most girls would not do." Carmi smiled at him. "And you ride dirt bikes and street bikes not many girls like doing that." "You mean Melina doesn't like doing that kind of thing." Carmi corrected. John nodded his head.

Carmi and John went out to dinner with Shane that night who took the first chance he got to tease the living hell out of Carmi and John both. "Gregory Shane." Carmi groaned and swatted at her brother with her menu. Shane laughed, "Carmichael Shea.' "Sometimes I hate having him as a older brother." she muttered to John who laughed. "Just be glad that Shannon, Matt and Jeff aren't here, they would be twice as bad." Shane snickered.

Carmi stiffened when he said Matt's name. She hadn't talked to Matt in almost two months. John looked down at Carmi, he squeezed her knee, "It's okay Sweets." he whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and took his hand in hers interlocking them. John smiled at her before he kissed her. "Oh come that's gross, I am trying to eat." Shane whined causing his sister to laugh. "And you are whining why? It takes a lot for you to lose your ability to eat." she giggled.

John laughed along with Carmi that was true, it take a lot to make Shane lose his appetite. "We should go, you need to pack to go back on the road." John stated awhile later. Carmi nodded her head and let him pull out of the booth, she leaned across the table and kissed her brother's cheek before she let John pull her out of the diner.

Later the next day John and Carmi walked into the arena and were bombarded by Shannon, Vio and Mike. "Are you okay?" Shannon asked looking over her for physical damage. "I am fine Shan." "I am glad you are back Bubba.' he stated before he got out of the way by Vio, "Don't leave like that without telling me again." "I am sorry Mama." Carmi stated. Vio looked between John and Carmi and smirked. "How was it?" she asked. "Which time?" Carmi asked quirking an eyebrow at her best friend. "We will be back" Vio stated before she started pulling on Carmi's arm to their locker room. 'YOU SLEPT WITH CARMICHAEL HELMS!" Mike shouted as Shannon rounded on John, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "I think we need to have a talk.' John groaned he had been dreading this.


	17. You Did What?

A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Just a head's up Carmi has a foul mouth in this chapter. Matt and Carmi will make up in a couple of chapters.

* * *

_**YOU DID WHAT!**_

"You slept with John." Violet stated as she sat on the bathroom counter watching Carmi put on her makeup on. "I know I did. Didn't Shane tell you he walked in on us?" she asked. 'WHAT! NO!" she laughed. "Yeah, it was the second time we were going at it and I guessed I screamed and Shane burst into my room and pretty much got blinded for the rest of his life.' Carmi giggled. 'I wish I could have seen his face. He always thinks you can be so innocent." Vio stated. "I wish could have too. It was one of those priceless things." Carmi giggled. "Are you two together or what?" Vio asked.

"Not together, we are just friends." "That have causal sex together." "We really didn't talk about what we were after it. Its like nothing in our relationship has changed at all." Carmi stated. Vio studied her friend for a minute, "What are you going to do if Matt finds out?"

"I am an adult, I can sleep with whoever I want, besides he has always been my best friend." Carmi answered. "I know that, but he is alittle jealous that you are getting so close to Mike and John." Carmi shrugged her shoulders indifferent, at this point and time she really didn't care what Matt thought of her.

"You slept with Carmi.' Shannon stated, he didn't know if he should be amused or really pissed off. In away he wanted Carmi to move on, and he really didn't mind that it was with John, he knew that he would go to any lengths to protect Carmi. Which is what she needs. "You got a problem with me sleeping with her?" John asked his eyebrow raising over his trademark sunglasses.

"No I don't. just know that if you hurt her, you will have to deal with our whole family." Shannon stated, "and that means Vio, Shane, Jeff, Matt and myself. And you know that Vio, Shane and Matt's are going to be the worst." Mike looked at Shannon confused, "Why are you guys so protective of her?" "Because she is the baby of all of us that's why." Shannon answered rolling his eyes. Mike shrugged his shoulders he just didn't get at all.

MVP looked at the southern woman was sitting up the crate watching him and Matt get ready for their promo. "Oh my god, you actually took my advice and got you some." he stated finally figuring out what was different about Carmi.

"What?' she asked confused before she titled her head to the side. 'You had sex." he answered slowly. "Oh yeah.' she giggled. "With who?" he asked going and sitting next to her on the crate. "John." "Morrison?' he asked. Carmi nodded her head. "Damn." he whistled. Matt stiffened hearing the conversation that was going on between Carmi and MVP. He turned and looked at the two, they were both laughing.

"Is it true?" he asked. Carmi stopped laughing and looked at him, "Is what true?" "That you slept with John Morrison." Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek and nodded her head. "See! I knew this was going to happen when you started hanging out of them. You made Travis wait for months before you let him sleep with you." Matt ranted.

MVP looked between Carmi and Matt before he spoke up, "Hey man, relax." "Don't tell me to relax. She is turning into a slut just like I knew she would." Matt stated. "Hey, that's uncalled for." MVP stated as Carmi slid off the crate her hazel eyes narrowing dangerously, "Watch what you say Matthew, you can throw away years of friendship just because you are jealous that I got put in this storyline."

Vio, Shannon, John and Mike went to find Carmi they stood at the end of the hallway watching the scene interested. "Stephanie put me in the storyline, she knows what she is doing. I know one thing for god damn sure, I am not changing the fact that I am in this storyline because your head is so far up your ass." Carmi stated. "Car." "No shut up I am not done yet." Matt shut up right away.

"You have no clue that this changing me for the best. I am liking the changes that I am going though. And I want to fucking sleep with John. I am going to do as I god damn well please." Carmi stated, "I am getting pretty sick and tired you acting like a selfish child. Until you get your head out of your ass and stop acting like a child, I don't want anything to fucking do with you." Matt and MVP looked a little shocked. Carmi turned to Montel, "I am going down with you, I can't stand to look at him right now." MVP nodded his head as Carmi turned to walk down the hall.

John, Mike and Shannon went to go aide Carmi who was stopped by Matt. "Holy shit remind me never to piss her off." Mike stated as Carmi slapped the taste clear out of Matt's mouth then rushed down the hall towards them.

"Are you okay Car?" Vio asked. Carmi nodded her head breathing heavy, "He is such an asshole." "You really ripped into him.' Shannon stated. "Maybe he will get his head out of his ass and get the picture that this childish act he is doing is going to end up hurting everyone including himself." Carmi said as John put his arm around her and pulling her into him kissing her temple, "You scared Mike a little bit." Carmi looked at Mike, "Sorry about that." "I just don't want to piss you off." "Keep on my good side and you won't." "Miss Helms. Mrs. McMahon-Levesque would like to see you in her office." a stage hand said.


	18. Talks

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Just clear one thing up, I know in earlier chapters that Vio and Matt were together. Angel corrected me, Matt and Vio aren't together.

* * *

_**Talks **_

Carmi walked down to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door. "Come in.' she called. "You wanted to see me Steph?" Carmi questioned coming into the office. "Yes. I did, I wanted to know how the storyline was going." Stephanie answered. "It's going okay I guess. John and Mike are great guys." Carmi stated, "I guess I am closer to John then I am to Mike." Stephanie nodded her head a smirk going into place, "So what's with this rumor I hear about you sleeping with John?" "I sleep with John in the same bed all the time." Carmi stated trying to play innocent with her boss.

"Carmichael Helms, you know damn well that's not what I mean. I mean did you two get down?" Stephanie asked. "I am sorry I don't know what you are talking about." Carmi answered still trying to play innocent. Stephanie dropped her pen exasperated, "I heard a rumor that you and John had sex over the weekend." 'Oh that." Carmi stated a playful smirk forming. "Is it true?' Stephanie asked causing the southern belle to nod her head.

"So are you two together?" the billion dollar princess asked getting more excited. Carmi shrugged her shoulders they hadn't really talked about what they were. Stephanie looked shocked, "What do you mean?" "Meaning Steph we haven't really talked about it after it happened. Shane kind of walked in and ruined whatever chance we had to talk afterwards." "Your brother walked in?" "Yes. I don't think I have ever seen him so shocked before"

"Where is Carmi?" Montel asked going over to Shannon, Vio, John and Mike. "She is in Stephanie's office." Vio answered. 'Matt deserved that slap." Montel stated, "what he was saying to her was completely uncalled for." "What was he saying?" Shannon asked now curious what really had set off the baby of his family. "Basically saying what he had said was true that Carmi had turned into a slut. And you heard her explosion." Montel answered. "He knows better then that." Shannon stated shaking his head. Vio sighed she knew that she was going to have to talk to both Matt and Carmi. Carmi she knew wasn't going to react very well about what she was going to say especially if she feels like she has been insulted which the case was. This was going to be ugly to say the least.

Carmi walked back to the gorilla position, "Did you get trouble?" Montel asked as soon as she was standing next to him. "No. Steph just want to see how I was liking being around John and Mike." Carmi answered. Montel nodded his head as Matt joined them. Carmi stiffened and looked away from Matt playing with the end of her hairs looking anywhere but her long time friend.

Matt knew he had fucked up as soon as Carmi started yelling at him. It took a lot to set off Carmi and when she got set off it was not pretty. "She is going down there with me." Montel stated. Matt nodded his head, he already knew that he had heard Carmi say before she had walked away.

Carmi watched Matt walk out sighing to herself. "You did the right thing." Montel stated. "I know. I just don't know why I feel so bad about doing that." Carmi muttered.

Carmi after the taping had coaxed John and Mike into leaving her at the hotel alone while they went out. There was a knock on the door about an hour after John and Mike had left. Carmi stood up from the bed she had been laying on watching TV and went to answer the door. "Hi Mama." she greeted. "Hi, can we go get coffee and talk?" Vio asked. "Sure." Carmi answered before she went back into the room and slipping her shoes on and her hoodie. As she closed the door behind her she was texting John letting him know where she was just in case they got back before she did.

Vio looked across the table at Carmi who was running her finger around the rim of her coffee mug staring into the dark depths of the liquid drink that she loved. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Matt earlier tonight." Vio stated.

Carmi looked at her a little shocked, "Why?" "Because Car he doesn't know what he is talking about. He is worrying that you are going to leave him." "I am not going to leave him. I have ever left him?" Carmi questioned her eyebrows furrowing. "No you haven't but that is like one of his fears." "And it's not one of mine Mama?" Carmi questioned her voice rising with each word. "Calm down Car, I am not meaning any harm." Vio stated. "Are you thinking I should go say I am sorry for slapping him after he talked to me like that?" Carmi asked. "No I am not saying that all." Vio answered. "Then what the hell are you saying then?" Carmi asked. Vio sighed this was not going well at all.

Matt was waiting for Vio to come back to tell him if everything was going to be cool between him and Carmi. He knew he had to make things right but he wasn't too sure that Carmi was going to let everything be cool between them not after how he talked to her. He knew in the corner of his mind he was going to have to talk to Carmi on their home turf away from the protectiveness of John and Mike. He would do just that when they got home.


	19. What Are We?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi, Vio who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**What Are We?**_

John walked back into the hotel room he was sharing with Carmi. "Hey what are you doing back already?" John asked going over and kissing her. "Vio basically told me that I should forgive Matt." Carmi answered, "I didn't want to listen to it so I got up and left." John nodded his head. "How was the club?" she asked as John moved around the room putting his trademark sunglasses on the table. "It would have been more fun if you were there." John answered. Carmi smiled softly at that, "I should have went out with you guys. Where is the chick magnet?" "With a girl in his room."

"Thank god!" Carmi stated falling back onto the bed dramatically, "Maybe if he gets laid he will stop looking at me like a piece of meat." John laughed, he had seen the looks that Mike had been giving Carmi, he really didn't like that. Carmi froze hearing the thumps coming from the next room, "Is that Layla?" she asked. "Yes." John answered. "He must be really desperate then." Carmi giggled causing John to laugh as well.

They were laying in silence watching on the old black and white movies that was the TV. "John?" "Hmm?" "What are we?" she asked. "What do you mean?" "What are we?" Carmi asked again pushing herself up and looking down at him. "You mean are we together in a couple sense or are we just friends with benefits?" Carmi nodded her head. "Sweets, I am up for anything you are." John stated, "If you want to be a couple then we are. If you aren't ready for a relationship, then we are just friends with benefits."

Carmi nodded her head again before she looked down at him chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Can we just stay friends with benefits for awhile?" "Sure we can." John answered, though he was hoping that she would want a relationship with him. But he understood that she wasn't ready for it after the one had she with Travis. She laid back down resting her head on his chest again.

"Hey Sweets?" John asked a while later. "Hmm?" she asked. "Do you want to go to California with us instead of going home?" John asked. Carmi sat up and looking at him excited, "Are you serious?" "Yes, I am serious, I think you have fun. Besides I am pretty sure that you don't want to be home with Matt especially when if what he had said to you in the past couple of weeks." Carmi nodded her head, "How did you know?"

"I just did." John answered, he knew her better then she thought he did. "Can you teach me how to surf while we are there?" "Don't you care if its cold?" "No not really." "I will teach you how to surf while we are there. And next time we are in North Carolina you are going to have to teach me how to ride a dirt bike." John answered. "You got yourself a deal." Carmi stated before she kissed him. John pulled her down closer to him rolling them over so he was hovering over her.

The next morning Carmi woke up, knowing full well that they were going to California in a couple of days and she wanted to wake up Mike and tell him that. John pulled her down closer to him on the mattress so she couldn't get up. She laid there for awhile before she wiggled her way out of John's arms and snuck downstairs to get coffee. John woke up feeling the cold side of the mattress.

Where had Carmi gone? Why had she disappeared? He heard her giggle coming from the door, he sat up slowly. "How many cups have you had this morning?" "This is my 3rd. I didn't want to wake you so I went down to the coffee shop." she answered climbing back on the bed with him. He nodded his head, "Have you told your family you were going with us to California?" Carmi sighed before she sat her coffee cup on the dresser before she laid back down next to him.

"No I haven't." "Babe you need to tell them." she sighed heavily, "I know." "Call them now and then go throw Layla out and tell Mike the news." "I like you." she said. Before she grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. She dialed familiar phone number, it rang once, twice and on the third ring Vio answered her phone, "Hi Mama, I am not way mad, no I actually called to tell you that I am going to with John and Mike to California. I just don't want to be around Matt right now. We will do the cook out after things get better with me and him. I promise. I know." John listened to her end of the conversation he started undoing the buttons of her shirt, once her stomach was in view as he started tracing random patterns on it occasionally going higher with his roaming fingers.

She glanced over at him and glared at him playfully. Oh she thought he was playing, he would show her playing. He moved to where he was in between her legs, he finished unbuttoning her shirt. Smirking devilishly at the brunette he started at her neck, he found her quicken pulse, he bit down on it. Carmi glared at him as she continued her conversation with Vio. John was doing all the little things he knew got her hot and bothered.

"Mama, I got to go. No I am fine I promise." John smirked as he placed kisses on her body. "That's not fair John." Carmi stated, John just shrugged he pulled back and kissed her deeply causing her to fist her hand in his hair. He nipped at her bottom lip before he pulled back, "I am going shower, you go wake up Mike."

Carmi grumbled under her breath as she got off of the bed and redid her shirt up, she walked though the adjoining door, "Layla, you need to leave, Mike you need to get up and pack." "Who turned you on this early in the morning?" Mike questioned sleepily. "Do you really want me to answer that?' she questioned back her eyebrows going up her forehead. "No. Two questions, one how many cups of coffee did you have and two why are you up this early?" "Two cups so far this morning. And two John told me last night that I can go with you two to California." Mike sat up straight a smirk forming on his face, "This is going to be a lot of fun kiddo."


	20. California Love Part 1

_A/n: I only own Carmi, Vio belongs to NellyLove. There is going to be two maybe three parts of them in California. Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

* * *

_**California Love pt 1**_

Two days later John, Mike and Carmi were all heading out to California. "Car where are you going?" Vio asked Carmi. "I am going to LA with John and Mike. I told you the other morning." Carmi answered. "Oh. Are you sure you want to go?" "Yes. I am positive." Carmi stated with a grin. "Bubba! I need your help." Shannon called. Carmi nodded her head and walked over to Shannon. "You two better take care of her." Vio said looking between Mike and John.

"We will" John said, "Come on Car, we got to go." Carmi nodded her head before she hugged Shannon goodbye before she walked back over to them. "Be careful, call me if you need anything." Vio said hugging Carmi, "And you two better make sure she doesn't get hurt." "MAMA!" Carmi whined slightly outraged. "Have fun." she said pushing Carmi to where Mike and John were. She rolled her eyes in patent Helms fashion. She sometimes hated the fact that she was the baby of the family but loved it at the same time.

John looked over at Carmi who was sitting next to the window looking out of it her fingers tapping against her leg as she listened to her iPod. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mike asked from his other side. "Yes, she needed to get the hell away from Matt before she killed him. And then we would be out of a manager." John answered. "And you would be out of your fuck buddy." Mike stated causing John to turn to him and glare.

"What? I am just saying you two have been at it like 10 times since that weekend." Mike stated. "Shut up Mike. And it's been more then that." John stated as he reached over and took Carmi's hand in his. She glanced over and smiled at him before she went back to looking out of the window. Mike rolled his eyes, in a way he wished he could be in John's shoes and be the one with Carmi. But he could tell already that those two are going to have something complete good and they belonged together.

Carmi was lost in her thoughts as John rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, she wasn't even paying attention to her music that was playing. Should she trust John enough with her heart to get together with him. God knows she was more then attracted to him. She just didn't know if her tattered and cut up heart was up for opening up to another man. She wanted together with John she really did but her past with Travis was making it tough on her to make that choice. She sighed and rested her head against the headrest.

John looked over at her again, her eyes were closed. She was going to need to all the rest she could get, he and Mike were going to show the A list of Hollywood. He just prayed that she could keep up with them.

"Where is Carmi?" Matt asked. "She is with John and Mike halfway to California." Violet answered. Matt's face fell, he wanted to say he was sorry to Carmi but now he couldn't. "Don't worry about it Matt, she will be at work next week and you can talk to her then." Vio tried to assuring him. Matt nodded his head, he had stayed up the past two nights with his guilt. He should have known better then to say what he said to her.

Shannon looked over at him, "Don't make her talk to you if she doesn't want too. You know damn well she has two new guard dogs. I am thinking that John is going to be the worse when it comes to Carmi." "What do you mean?" Jeff asked from where he was perched in the other arm chair in Vio's living room. "I mean John has it bad for her, and Bubba has it bad for him without a doubt." Shannon answered. Vio nodded her head, she had seen it too, she knew they would be together soon. "If ya'll are so sure about, how we place a little bet on it." Matt stated leaning forward on his knees. "I am not betting anything on my sister's happiness." Shane said. "It's not going to be anything major Helms." Matt said, "What do you say guys?"

John and Mike laughed at Carmi who had her face titled back into the sunshine they were standing in the long term parking lot of LAX, having arrived in California half an hour ago. "You love the sunshine don't you?" Mike asked as he threw the last of the suitcases into the truck. "Yes I do." Carmi answered lowering her head so she could look at Mike. "Lets go. Have you called to check in with your family?" John asked.

Carmi shook her head, "My phone is still off." "Call them, so they don't decide to fly out here and make sure we didn't kill you or anything." John stated as they got into the car. Carmi smiled as she took her phone out and turned it on. "Hi Mama, I am fine. We are in LA now. I promise. Alright I call you tomorrow." Carmi said into the phone. "What's with look there Mikey?" Mike asked. "Mama just told me not to end up on TMZ for doing something stupid."

"Like what?" "Doing public strip shows." Carmi answered, "Umm making out another girl, trying to jump off ledges stuff like that." "You did a strip show?" John asked looking in the rearview mirror at her. "Yes at Vio's graduation party though I don't remember much of it." Carmi answered. "You made out with another girl?" Mike questioned an idea forming his head. Carmi nodded her head slowly, now regretting opening her big mouth.


	21. Califorina Love Part 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi. In the next chapter is Carmi's first surfing lesson and the shoes and walking lesson. and maybe one more night of them going out.**_

* * *

_**California Love Part 2**_

John went looking for Carmi who wasn't in the guest room, she wasn't in his room. He went down the stairs and looked out of the window. He smirked seeing her stretched out on one of the lounge chair in a bathing suite. He walked out of the house. She looked completely at ease. "Hey Sweets, what are you doing out here?" Carmi shrugged her shoulders, as she looked at him though her oversize sunglasses. "This is kind of nice." she said. "What is?" he asked. "This, not fighting with Jeff. Teasing Matt about his thing for Vio." Carmi answered. "What about Shannon and Violet?" John asked sitting next to her.

"They would be together. Sometimes I am the odd one out with them hence why I am such good friends with Matt." "What about Jeff?" he asked. "Jeff is Jeff. He likes making me his human project. I let him touch my hair but as far as that creepy ass make up he wears no freaking way." Carmi answered. John nodded his head as he stretched out too. "Favorite holiday?" he asked. "You should know this, Halloween."

"Oh yeah. Favorite horror movie?" "Nightmare on Elm Street. All of them." Carmi answered, "I couldn't sleep for nights after I saw them the first time." John nodded his head, "Freddy doesn't scare you?" "Not a chance. He is more scary to me then Jason, Michael and Leatherface though." "Let me guess Shane took you to them?" "He took me to Halloween and Nightmare on Elm Street. Shan and I went to Texas Chainsaw Massacre when the remake came out." Carmi answered, "Vio is kind of afraid of them so its something I can do with the boys."

John nodded his head, "What about Chucky?" "That damn doll scares me. Shannon one night as a prank when I was traveling with them when they were in WCW put the Chucky doll in bed with me. I about killed him. If Evan and Shane weren't there to stop me I would have killed him." John laughed, "You are definitely one of a kind there Car.' "I will take that as a good thing.' "You should."

Mike had the plan formulated in his head, he just hoped that it didn't come back to bit him in the ass and he didn't get his ass kicked by both John and Carmi. How drunk could he get Carmi without her getting sick. This was going to be fun.

Matt picked up his phone and called Carmi's phone. It rang a couple of times before it went to voice mail. "Carmi-baby, its Matt. I know you are probably pissed at me, look I know I have been an asshole. But I am sorry. You are right I have been childish and immature. You are my best friend, I don't want to lose you, I can't." he said into the phone, "Please just call me back."

Carmi screamed as John picked her up and tossed her into the pool. He laughed, he loved that Carmi was playful enough to let him do stuff like with her. She surfaced coughing and pushing her bangs out her eyes. "That was not cool Johnny." she muttered before she reached her hand up to him so he could pull her out of the pool.

He smirked at her as he took her hand in his. Carmi pulled as hard as she could making John fall into the pool with her. "You are evil." "I know and you love it." she stated as John closed in on her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He captured her lips with his kissing her.

Mike let himself into John's house. He heard a beep come from Carmi's bag, glancing around the living room, he didn't see either one of them. In fact the house was quiet. Digging though the bag he found Carmi's blackberry phone, interested he called her voicemail. His eyebrows furrowed together as he listened to the message. He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the number to delete the message. He didn't want to give up his and John's time with Carmi.

In his mind once she and Matt made up, he and John wouldn't be as important to her anymore. He put the phone back in the purse and looked outside, he decided he might as well look outside. As soon as he was outside he looked around the surrounding area, his eyes landed on them in the pool. Grabbing a Nerf football and lobbed at the couple. Carmi pulled back and looked up at Mike. "Get your asses changed we are going out tonight." Mike said. Carmi and John got out of the pool. John came down the stairs pouting after he got dressed, "She kicked me out saying she needed her own time to get ready." "She is a chick." Mike stated trying not laugh at the pout on John's face. "And it's your fault." "You mean our fault." Mike stated. "Yeah, yeah bite me." John muttered.

An hour later things were getting interesting, Carmi was well on the way to getting drunk and Mike was sitting with her. John had went to the bathroom, leaving them alone at the table. John walked back to the table and froze seeing something he didn't want to see. Mike and Carmi making out. What the hell was going on?

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh what is going to happen when John goes to the table? Stay tuned things are going to get a little bit sticky.


	22. Califorina Love Part 3

A/N: I only own Carmi. I am kind of clearing up what happened with Carmi and Mike in the last chapter. umm in the next chapter there will be the lesson for sure and Carmi will have a nice little chat with Mike too.

* * *

_**California Love Part 3**_

Carmi pulled back looking at Mike a little shocked as John walked up to the table. He sat down next to her put his arm around her. "What's going on guys?" he questioned. Carmi nuzzled into his neck as Mike smirked at him. He had got Carmi to kiss him back, it was nothing like the kisses that he had seen her and John have but she still kissed him. Part one of his plan was complete now he just needed her to kiss a girl.

He had been more or less in a shock when he found out that she had made out with a girl. She seemed so reserved, but then again she was a part of the North Carolina group, they could get down and party with the best of them. Pictures on Matt Hardy's myspace proved it. After awhile John decided it was time to leave, Carmi was tipsy enough to be a hand full and Mike was tilting dangerously as he stood next to him, he was stumbling and slurring his words.

The next morning Carmi woke up and sat up quickly feeling arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and was relived to see that it was John and not Mike. John felt her shift and held onto her tightly pulling her in closer to him, Carmi smiled softly before she laid back down and closed her eyes hoping for the peaceful slumber she had been in before to come back.

John woke up awhile later, he smiled at Carmi's sleeping form. He wanted to talk to Carmi about what happened last night between her and Mike, he just didn't know about what kind of condition she was going to be in after drinking as much as she did last night. He could hear Mike down the hall grumbling to himself as he stumbled down the hall bumping into things. He got out of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder at the bed, Carmi stayed asleep. That was a good thing.

Mike had his forehead resting on the cold marble counter top trying to get his head to stop pounding. He heard footsteps coming into the room. "Mike." "John. Put me out of my misery." "No can do. You drank yourself. Now what I want to know is why you were making out with Carmi last night." John stated as he flipped on the coffee maker. Mike looked up at him though half lidded eyes trying to glare. "I kissed her so sue me." Mike stated.

"I should kick your ass." John said, "But I won't." Mike lifted his head up from the counter top a little too fast, he groaned and put the heel of his hands on either side of his temples. "I figured you just got her drunk to see if she would do anything of things she said she did. You just better hope she doesn't kick your ass for it." John stated as he turned back around a smirk on his face. "Oh shit." Mike groaned, he forgot that Carmi could possibly kick his ass for what he did. "I am going back to bed. Wake me when I am dead." John laughed as he grabbed a coffee mug out of the cupboard.

Carmi groaned feeling someone shaking back into the land of the living. "Come on sweets its time to wake up." John said. She hugged the pillow she had been sleeping on. "I got coffee. Granted its probably not good coffee but its still coffee." Carmi's eyes fluttered open. "This is a good thing to remember coffee good thing to have to wake up Carmi." John laughed as she sat up rubbing her eyes. He handed her the coffee cup. She took a sip of the hot liquid sighing contently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "I have had worse hangovers. Vio's graduation party the morning after was horrible. Then the one night I was in Maryland, I don't remember much of that night." Carmi answered. John nodded his head, "So I was thinking if you feel up to it, I was thinking we go to the beach." "For the beach, I would do anything." Carmi stated. "Okay, I am going to get your clothes from the other room. Mike just passed out in there again." John stated. Carmi nodded her head as she stretched her arms above her head. She took another sip off coffee and leaned back against the pillows. John came back into the room, carrying her bags a few minutes later. Carmi got up and dug though the bags finding her bikini she wanted to wear.

"Did you know you made out with Mike last night?" John asked a few minutes later. Carmi opened the bathroom door her hand behind her neck as she held her bikini top together, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked. John laughed and shook his head no before he walked over to her and took the ties from her hands. "I am going to kill him." Carmi stated as John tied the ties. "After we get back from the beach babe." John stated.

Carmi pulled on John's hand once they got to the beach. "Slow down Car, I need my arm." He stated. "Sorry." Carmi giggled, "The last time I was at the beach was months ago. And Matt pitched me in." "Go on." John stated motioning for her to go down to the water. She started walking towards the water, she stopped turned around holding her hand out to him, "Come with me?"


	23. Lesson 3: Shoes and Walking

A/N: I only own Carmi, Vio who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_**Lesson 3: Shoes and Walking. **_

Carmi and John got back to his house a couple of hours later. "I still can't believe I stood up on the board!" Carmi stated as John opened the door for her. "Next time you will be able to ride the wave." John commented as they walked into the house. Carmi had been so close actually riding the wave but she fell. "Car where are you going?" John asked. "Mike." she answered as she climbed the stairs. John shook his head before he followed her up the stairs, the door to the guest room was already open. Carmi was standing over Mike jumping up and down.

"Wake up Mikey!' Carmi said using her own nickname on Mike. The chick magnet didn't wake up, Carmi narrowed her eyes dangerously before she grabbed a pillow that Mike had thrown to the ground. She raised the pillow above her head and hit him a couple of times with it. Mike grunted awake and looked up at Carmi. She hit him again with the pillow. "What the hell was that for Carmi?" he asked. "For getting me drunk last night. And this." Carmi answered leaning down and smacking his cheek with a loud smacking sound, "was for kissing me last night. Now if you excuse I have to go make a phone call."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Mike asked looking at John who was standing in the doorway smirking, "Because you deserved it." Mike glared at him before he looked thoughtful, "We should do the lesson today." "Okay. I will go tell her and we will get changed." John stated. "No hanky panky." Mike called as he threw the covers off of his body stretching his arms above his head. John turned back around and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, he shook his head before he walked into his room.

Carmi was on the phone when John came into the room, "I know Mama, it's not like I took a dirt bike over a man made volcano like Jeff did. And John was right there with me." Carmi was saying into her phone. He moved around the room taking clothes out of his dresser, going over to Carmi's bag he started pulling clothes out of it. Carmi was watching him intently from where she had perched herself on the end of the bed, her face flushed when he pulled out her lacy undergarments.

He whistled playfully at her. "Vio I got to go." Carmi stated into her phone before she hung up the phone. "Nice Car, maybe we should skip the shopping lesson." "Shut up." she said making a grab for the garments. John held them out of her reach laughing as she reached for them. He laughed again as Carmi moved to where she was standing closer to him, still trying to reach for them. The North Carolina native had an idea come into her head, she moved herself closer to John standing up on her tip toes she reached up and kissed him, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She reached her hand up and grabbed the garments from him as John started moving them towards the bathroom, pulling Carmi's white tank top off of her body.

There was a pound on the door a while later. John was dressed and Carmi was putting the finishing touches on her make up. 'Come on in Mike." John called. Mike walked into the room. He walked to where he could see Carmi, he wanted to say he was sorry just so she wouldn't slap him again. "I thought I said no Hanky Panky." Mike stated seeing the hickey on Carmi's neck. "What?" she asked. "You have a hickey Mikey." Mike stated pointing at the hickey. "Damn it John." Carmi stated grabbing her cover up. John shrugged his shoulders in his own way he was making her as his own.

Mike and John watched Carmi looking at the shoes a child like delight pouring off of Carmi's small frame. She loved shoes, she had a huge shoe fetish which she should have mentioned to John and Mike. "I don't think this was such a good idea." Mike stated underneath his breath to John who nodded in agreement. "Well Chick magnet what's the lesson?" Carmi asked turning back around. "Shoes and walking." Mike answered. "Shoes I got. The walking you are going to have to teach me." Carmi stated cocking an eyebrow at him. Mike nodded his head before he walked over to the woman.

Carmi went over and sat next to down John watching Mike. "Now you have to carry yourself with cockiness and have that confidence that I know you have in you." Mike stated, 'You have to walk like this." Carmi started giggling as she bit down on her lower lip watching him. John leaned over to Carmi, "Do you think he is going to start wiggling his butt too?" Carmi busted out into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Mike asked turning around and looking at the two laughing brunettes. Carmi just shook her head trying to stop her laughter. "Why don't you try it." Mike stated motioning to the isle that they had taken over. Carmi stopped and laughing and stood up from where she was sitting she chewed on the inside of her cheek as she walked down the isle. Following Mike's previous walk down the isle. Mike and John watched her as she walked down the isle. She had a confidence in her now that as a little shocking to them that she had it.

She didn't have it a couple of weeks ago but she was standing out more. "I think we are doing the right thing." Mike said as he and John watched Carmi looking at shoes and trying them on, she had gotten bored with the walk and decided it was time for the shoes. "We are, she has always this little flair about her that stayed hidden but now it shining though. We just have got to get her to be like this all the time." John agreed as Carmi glanced over her shoulder at them smiling.


	24. Bounding Time

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi, business I promise will pick up in the next couple of chapters. Vio who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove. Would anyone be interested in reading a squeal to this?

* * *

_**Bounding Time**_

Mike and John were both waiting for Carmi to come down the stairs they were going out to a nice dinner that night. "Wow." John muttered seeing Carmi come down the stairs wearing a curve hugging black dress, her multicolored hair was hanging in loose waves around her shoulders. Mike nodded his head in agreement before he leaned over to where John was standing, "Maybe we should stop the lessons." "No, we will keep going with them. She just has to have the confidence that she was showing earlier.' John whistled at her causing a slight blush to cover her face.

She knew she did that way too much but she couldn't help that she wasn't use to all the attention that John and Mike had been giving her the past couple of weeks but she was starting to get more confident in the way she was carrying herself and who she was really.

John and Mike decided they were going to show her off while they were out that night and showing her is what they were doing. They had flanked her on either side as they got out of the car walking into the restaurant. John looped her arm though his as they walked towards the door. All the guys who were waiting turned their heads as Carmi walked past with John and Mike.

"So Car are you ever going to tell us who you made out with at Violet's graduation party?" John asked he had been extremely curious about who she made out with at the party. Carmi smirked at him from over the rim of her glass her hazel dancing in amusement. "You aren't going to tell us?" Mike asked causing the diva to shake her head as her phone beeped at her. Her eyes skimmed the message before she typed a reply.

"Why not?" "Because Mike, I don't want to tell you.' Carmi answered. "Don't you trust us?" he pouted. "I trust you. It's just none of your business." Carmi stated before she leaned over and pinched his cheek cooing slightly at him, 'You are so cute when you pout." "We can say the same thing about you." Mike stated as he moved away from Carmi's hand. "I don't pout like that." Carmi stated, "You know when I am pouting." Mike cocked an eyebrow at her not believing her.

"You will see what I mean sooner or later.' Carmi said with a shrug of her shoulders. This guy walked over to the table and squatted next to Carmi's chair. Carmi looked at him before she looked at John and Mike. "Did it hurt?" "Excuse me?" she asked looking at him again. "Did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" Carmi asked. "When you fell?' "Fell from where?" Carmi asked knowing exactly where it was going now. Mike and John were trying not to laugh at Carmi's facial expression. 'From heaven." "Oh that's original. I am pretty sure my dad said that to my mom back in the day." Carmi stated.

"Oh you are vicious!" Mike laughed. Carmi glared at him before she broke out into laughter, "You know what is funny? Travis actually used that line on me too." "He did?" John asked. "Yes, he didn't have much game but he could make me laugh." Carmi answered. Mike looked between John and Carmi this was the most he had heard Carmi talk about Travis he could see it in John's face he wasn't really happy that Carmi had brought up her ex. "

So Mikey." Mike said trying to change the subject. "Yes oh mighty one?" "When I am going to get a chance to get in bed with you?" Carmi looked at him shocked as John shook his head. "Hell freezes over Michael when hell freezes over." she answered finally getting her vocabulary back. "I can make sure of that." he stated. 'Good luck with that.' Carmi said rolling her eyes.

John had went to bed early that night leaving Mike and Carmi up talking. "So are you two a couple or what?" Mike asked. Carmi shrugged her shoulders, "We are friends with benefits right now. Its my choice not to get into another serious relationship after what happened with Travis." Carmi answered. "But if you didn't have that experience with Travis would you and John be a couple right now?" Mike asked.

Carmi nodded her head. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" he asked quietly. "When I feel like the time is right." Carmi answered, "I trust you Mike but its something that I need to prepare myself for. After what happened with him and I relive it, I get bad nightmares, I cry a lot and I can't sleep." Mike nodded his head. He wanted Carmi to trust him enough to open like she did with John.

"You know something Mike?" "Hmm?" the chick magnet answered. "I can see us being very good friends. Kind like I am with Shannon." "Expect for we could get in a lot more trouble." Mike stated. "Oh yeah. Shan has caught onto my tricks over the years." Carmi laughed. "You have tricks?" Mike asked. Carmi smirked and nodded her head, "I have tricks Mike. I am not as innocent as I seem.'

After a few minutes Carmi stood up stretching, as she was going towards the stairs to go up to bed. "Hey Mikey?' "Yeah?" "Who did you make out with?" Mike asked. Carmi turned back around and smirked, "Vio." she answered before she walked out of the room.


	25. Nightmares

_**A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to Neurotic-Idealist and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter. I posted the prequal to this which is called Don't Mess with the Baby. and a one shot that is set in the squeal to this called Johnny comes for you. if you are interested in this series check them out. next chapter will be longer and business is defintley going to pick up for sure. **_

* * *

_**Nightmares.**_

Carmi tossed and turned that night, she knew she shouldn't have brought up Travis. It was just going to upset her. She twisted in her sleep jerking out of John's arms. The Shaman of Sexy woke up feeling the movement. He sat up and looked down at her, he wondered what the hell was going on. "Carmi." John said shaking her lightly. Carmi stirred but stayed asleep. Mike appeared in the doorway, 'What's going on?" "She is having a nightmare or something." John answered.

Mike walked over to the bed and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Mikey, it's Mike." he said as he squatted down by the bed, "Can you wake up?" "Come on sweets." John stated. They both waited for her to wake up. Her eyes flew open as she stared at the ceiling, "Damn it.' she muttered.

"Mikey?" Mike asked. Carmi seemed to realize then that she wasn't alone and that both of her future team mates were in the room with her. "I had a nightmare.' Carmi answered trying to clam her rapidly beating heart. "What was it about?" John asked. "I don't remember." Carmi answered her heart finally going back to the normal speed of beating.

"Come on Mikey, lets go watch a movie." Mike stated. "Okay. Can we watch Nightmare on Elm Street?" she asked. "Sure." Mike answered as he took her hand in his pulling her off of the bed.

John came down the stairs a few minutes, he shook his head seeing on how Carmi had herself laid out on the couch, her glasses perched on her nose and her multi colored hair was piled into high ponytail as she rested her head on Mike's lap as they watched the previews on Carmi's Nightmare on Elm Street DVD. Mike saw him standing in the doorway, 'Mikey, I will be right back okay?" he questioned softly.

Carmi nodded her head and sat up sitting with her legs folded underneath her. The chick magnet followed the Shaman of Sexy into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked. "She is lying." John answered. "How do you know that?" Mike questioned. "She remembers the nightmare." John answered, "She just doesn't want to tell us what was going on." "Are you sure?" Mike asked looking back at Carmi who was engrossed in what was on the screen. "I am positive." John answered. "So what do we do? Do we push her into telling us what she dreamt about or do we just leave it?" John shrugged his shoulders.

Violet Peirce stirred awake hearing her phone beep again, she grabbed the phone. She frowned reading the text from Carmi. She dialed Carmi's phone number. "_Hi Mama." _"Are you okay?" she asked. "_ I guess so, Mike and John woke me up." _"Car, they won't leave you." _"I know. I just had bring up Travis and it just set it all off.' _Carmi answered. Vio sighed, "When are you guys leaving?" she wanted the baby home where she and Shannon can keep an eye on her.

"_We are leaving tonight." _"Okay.' _"I will see you tomorrow. John and Mike are going to watch Nightmare on Elm Street with me." _"Okay." "What's going on?" Matt asked sleepily from beside her. "Carmi had one of her nightmares again." Vio answered. Matt sat up, "Do we need to go out there and get her?"

"No. John and Mike have it under control. Apparently she talked them into watching Nightmare on Elm Street with her." Vio answered, "Matt, you are going to start trusting her more with them. If Carmi trusts them enough to go out to California with them then you are going to trust them too. She is still going to be your best friend. The one that went head to head with Amy when you were feuding with Adam over her." Matt nodded his head, "You are right." "Of course I am." Vio stated smugly, she was always right when it came to Carmi and Matt.

John and Mike came back into the living room, "Who were you talking too?" Mike asked taking his seat next to her again. "Mama." "Its like 3 am there." John stated. "I know, I texted her." "Why?" Mike asked as Carmi laid her back down on his lap. "Because I remembered I need to tell her when we were coming back." Carmi lied. They nodded their heads believing her.

'You aren't going to get scared and have to sleep with me?" Mike asked looking down at her multi colored head. "No, Freddy doesn't scare me." Carmi answered, "And like I said at dinner, when hell freezes over." "Is that a promise?" Mike questioned. "Sure why the hell not?" Carmi answered shrugging her shoulders. John leaned over to where he could whisper in her ear, "You do know that he is going to find a way to freeze hell over right?" "Oh, I know.' Carmi answered.


	26. No Coffee For You

A/N: There is this chapter and one more fun one before the ish hits the fan for say. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed..

* * *

_**No Coffee For You.**_

John and Mike watched Carmi snooze on the couch, she had finally fallen back to sleep after being up most of the night watching Nightmare on Elm Street followed by one of John's Jet Li movies. "I don't think we should we let her have coffee today." Mike stated. "Why?" John asked already regretting to go along with what he was thinking. "She gets to hyper on it. Just for today we cut her off of the coffee." Mike answered.

John looked thoughtful then nodded his head, "Alright we do it, but if anyone asks it was your idea." Mike smirked, "Go awake her up." "Why me?" He asked. "Because she won't punch you. She likes you." Mike answered. John rolled his eyes before he stood up and walked over to the couch and shook Carmi awake.

She groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow that Mike placed underneath her head when he had gotten up to shower and get dressed. "Come on Sweets its time to wake up." John said. "No, go away." she grumbled. "Carmichael Helms, if you don't get your ass up now you are going to be sorry." John stated. Carmi pulled her knees to her chest. She was really going to hate him for doing this to her but he had to do it.

He picked her up and motioned for Mike to open the door leading outside to the pool. Mike smirked and pulled open the door. Carmi let out a high pitch scream as she flew though the air and landed in the crystal blue water of the pool. She came back up spitting water out of her mouth and pushing blue, purple, pink and blonde streaks out of her eyes. "That was so not cool." "Sorry." John laughed.

'Its not funny asshole." Carmi answered pulling herself out of the pool. She brushed past both him and Mike going into the house muttering on how she looked like a drowned rat. They heard two door slam shut followed by 3 Days Grace blaring out from the speakers. "You think she is mad?" Mike asked. "Just a bit. I think we broke cardinal rule number one with Carmi" John answered. "No coffee and we woke her up without." Mike stated. "Violet and Shannon are going to kill us." John stated. Mike nodded in agreement.

Carmi was throwing things into her suitcase angrily, she wasn't a happy camper thanks to her rude awaken. And it didn't help matters that she didn't have her coffee. She had a feeling things were going to get steadily worse.

Mike and John were waiting for Carmi to come downstairs. "Do you think she is pissed at us?" Mike asked. John nodded his head as he tried searching his memory for a time he had seen Carmi mad. She was usually so happy and go lucky every time he had been around her that he couldn't recall a time when she had been upset or mad around him.

Both John and Mike turned to the stairs when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Mike's eyes went wide in shock seeing that Carmi was dressed in ripped up blue jeans, an U of NC shirt and flip flops. This wasn't the Carmi he had been used to in the past couple of days she had been in the habit of getting dressed up and going out with them. "Don't start." She growled as she turned to go into the kitchen.

Mike stopped her, "You don't have to get coffee. We are going to my place, I need to get my other bags and then we are getting something to eat." Carmi looked up at Mike shocked a pout forming on her face. "Sorry kiddo." "You are only a couple of months older then I am, get over yourself." Carmi stated angrily. John fought the smirk that threatening to form, Carmi could be vicious when she wanted to be.

Mike went out to load up the car with Carmi's luggage to get out of the harsh glare of the baby hurricane. "Don't go in there." John stated from where he was sitting. "Why not?" Carmi asked putting her hands on her hips full of attitude. "Because Car you have a coffee addiction." John answered, "Its not going to kill you not to have any today." "I do NOT have a coffee addiction." Carmi stated. "You do too Car, the people who work at the coffee shop in Smithfield know your name and what you usually drink without even asking." John commented. Carmi just shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't going to mention the one in Cameron and the star bucks in the Raleigh airport knowing her name either.

2 hours later they were walking though LAX towards their gate, Carmi still hadn't have her cup of coffee and she wasn't happy. Her hazel eyes locked on the green and white Starbucks sign, she could smell the delicious smells that came with any Starbucks. Even though she was between her two tag team partners she started backing herself up. "Mike you want to stop her." John stated pointing to where Carmi was heading towards the coffee shop.

Mike sighed and walked over to Carmi and put his arms around her waist and started pulling her away from the coffee shop. She struggled in his arms she wanted her coffee badly. Mike held her tight to him picking her up off of the ground causing her to kick her feet into the air and cuss. "Put me the fuck down Mike! I am 26 years old god damn it I can walk on my own!" Carmi stated. "No." Mike stated, "You aren't getting coffee period!"

John and Mike were a little wary of their future manager by the time their flight landed I their next city, she had done a complete 360 in her attitude, she talked to them and got along with them. She was now walking between them again smiling like she had her normal 3 cups of coffee. John had seen the sign for Starbucks first, having a feeling that Carmi was going to try and make a break for it he grabbed a hold of her belt loops to keep ahold of her. She tried pulling away from them but got stopped. She pouted as John lead them down to the baggage claim.

3 hours later and two almost accidents later two stressed out guys and one slightly amused pissed off woman walked into the tapings. "BUBBA!" Shannon called seeing Carmi. "SHAN!" Carmi called back finally escaping John and Mike running over to her best friends. "What's wrong?" Vio asked. "They wouldn't let me have coffee at all." "You haven't coffee at all?" Shannon asked. "No.' she whined. "Come on Bubba I will get you your coffee." "I love you." "I know."

Vio cocked an eyebrow at the Shaman of Sexy and the Chick Magnet, "Long day boys?" she asked. "Yes. She tried killing us twice!" Mike answered. "How?" "She fucking grabbed the steering wheel twice trying to get to the Starbucks." Mike answered. "I knew it was a bad idea.' John stated shaking his head. "No shit it was a bad idea." Vio said laughing, "I told you that she needs coffee or she is a monster to be around, did she try diving out of the moving car?" John nodded his head, "How did you?" "Easy I have known Carmi since we about 5 or 6, I know her." Vio answered as Carmi and Shannon came back up to them. Carmi smiling and happy finally, "I am staying with Shan tonight." "Why?" both John and Mike asked. "Punishment.' Carmi answered.


	27. Punishment

A/N: I only own Carmi, Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_**Punishment**_

Carmi sat down on the second bed in Shannon's room laughing. "You really did that?" Jimmy Wang Yang asked the younger woman. "Hell yes I did. Didn't you ever hear the story about how I did that to Diamond Dallas Page and Bam Bam Bigelow when I was out in New Jersey training with them?" Carmi asked. "You didn't.' Shannon stated. "I did. Dallas learned that day you don't mess with my coffee period."

"Does Shane know that you barrel rolled out of a car in New Jersey?" "Yes, Dallas called Shane and ratted me out with him. I got into so much trouble after he stopped laughing." Carmi laughed. "You miss him don't you?" Shannon asked. "Yeah, he was like my other dad ya know?" Carmi asked. "Yeah I remember." Shannon answered he remembered how close she was to Dallas Page.

Vio glanced up at Matt as they walked down to the hall towards Shannon's room. "So is she going to be there?" Matt asked. "Yes, John and Mike took her coffee away from her. So as punishment for them she is hanging with us tonight." Vio answered. Matt nodded his head, "I wonder why she never called me back." "You called her?" "Yes, while she was in California." Matt answered he was kind of hurt that Carmi didn't call him back.

"Hmm she didn't mention it when we were talking about her trip earlier." Vio stated. She wondered why Carmi didn't answer her phone or why she didn't call Matt back. It wasn't like Carmi to so cold especially towards Matt.

Carmi, Jimmy and Shannon were all laughing when Vio and Matt came into the room. Shannon looked over at Carmi who fallen silent and flopping back onto the bed. He went over to the bed and laid down next to her. "What's up?" he asked. "We still aren't talking." Carmi answered. "Oh.' Shannon stated, even he was finding that odd that Carmi who was the only that got though to Matt when he was going though the whole break up with Amy wasn't talking to him. This was so confusing in a way he wondered if John and Mike had something to do with it.

"This sucks." Mike complained for the thousandth time since he and John had been sitting in John's room. "This is your fault. If you hadn't came up with that stupid idea to take Carmi's coffee away she would be hanging out with us and not with Violet and Shannon." John stated. "I wonder if Matt is with them." Mike wondered out loud, "I mean he is like all over Violet.' John look thoughtful, then he shrugged he didn't think that Matt would go and talk to Carmi after the warning that they have given him.

Matt watched Carmi and Shannon on the Dance, Dance Revolution laughing as they missed a couple of steps. When Carmi was with them she was herself. He wondered when she was with John and Mike if she was different. He wanted to know what they were like when they were together.

"Carmi!' Matt called seeing the youngest member of his family heading towards the bathroom. Carmi froze but didn't turn around, he walked quickly towards her. "We need to talk." Matt stated. "No we don't Matt." Carmi said, "I don't want to talk to you." "Carmi I am sorry." Carmi meet his eyes, "No. I don't want to hear it from you." "Matt leave her alone." Shannon said coming to Carmi's rescue, "Come on Bubba, I will take you back to the hotel."

"Thanks Shan." Carmi stated as he put his arm around her and lead her to the exit of the Dave and Busters they had been at. Violet shook her head, "Matt let her talk to you when she is ready too." "I just want my best friend back." "I know but trying to talk to her before she is ready is going make her shut down and put those defenses up. You may never get her to talk to you again if you keep doing that to her." "You are right." "I know. I am going to stay with her and Shannon tonight."

The next morning Shannon woke up groaning, he couldn't believe that he let Carmi talk him into going a complete sugar high with her when they got back to the hotel but to get her to laugh. He sighed seeing all the empty cans off the Rockstar punches and pixie stix wrappers, glancing over at the next bed Carmi and Vio were sound asleep still. Maybe he would give John and Mike a call to come and handle Carmi when she woke up.

John and Mike walked towards Shannon's room after getting the phone call for them to come and get Carmi. "Where is she?" John asked after Shannon opened the door. "Over there." Shannon answered pointing to the bed. Vio had gotten up and went to her room. John and Mike walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Shannon laughed, "I see you learned your lesson."

"Yeah, she is crazy without it." Mike stated as John sat the coffee cup on the nightstand before he shook Carmi awake. "Go away Shannon." "Last time I checked I am not Shannon." Carmi's eyes fluttered open, "John?" "Yeah, and Mike is here too." Carmi rolled onto her back so she could see both of them. "Hi." she stated "Hi. Are you still mad at us?" Mike asked. "Nah." Carmi answered, "I just needed a excuse to hang out with the family." John and Mike nodded their heads, "So punishment over?" John asked hopefully the last 12 hours sucked for both him and Mike. "Yes punishment over." "YAY! I have my Mikey back." Mike said throwing his arms around Carmi hugging her.


	28. Highway to Hell

**A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Lyrics belong to AC/DC. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Highway to Hell.**

_I'm on a highway to hell. On the highway to hell. Highway to hell. I'm on a highway to hell._

Mike looked up from his laptop screen a evil smirk forming on his face. He couldn't believe his luck. He took what Carmi said about getting to sleep with her to heart. Her exact words were when Hell froze over. There was city in Michigan named Hell. And it just had a recent snow storm. This was too good, too prefect, in fact it was brilliant. He could hear John and Carmi's voices coming from the next room it had been a couple of weeks since their brilliant idea to take Carmi's coffee away from her. She had been watching them like a hawk making sure they wouldn't take her coffee away again.

He rolled his eyes they just needed to get over whatever was holding them back from being a couple and get together already. Mike had no problem giving a big hand in helping them out. Maybe "kidnapping' Carmi for the weekend would kind of help that cause, even if she did promise him that she would sleep him. He went to the adjoining door and peeked his head in. John and Carmi were laying on the one bed, John was working his fingers though her hair as they watched a movie that was on the TV.

Carmi's hazel eyes meet his eyes as she waved at him. He smiled at her and waved back. This was going to be fun. He turned back into his room to start planning the little get away, he just had to be careful getting her away from not only John but her overprotective family.

Carmi shifted in her sleep a couple of days later, there were two things that she noticed. She wasn't in a bed one and two John wasn't with her. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned and jerked her right arm to rub her eyes. "Careful Mikey you don't want to go hurting yourself by pulling on the handcuff." Mike stated. "Handcuffs really Mike?" Carmi asked tugging on her bindings. "Yes really. Don't you remember taking a running dive out of the car when we tried cutting you off from coffee?" Mike asked causing a grin to form on Carmi's face. "Oh yeah. You learned your lesson didn't you?" "Yes I did. You are just plain evil without your coffee and you need to be the happy sweet Carmi that we al know." Mike answered.

"Where is Carmi at?" Jeff asked, he had been looking forward to see the baby of the family and redoing her streaks in her hair. Violet shrugged her shoulders, she hadn't seen any members of the new team yet. Which was odd usually Carmi was down get her morning cup of coffee, then she would come over to where they were sitting pulling her knees to her chest until someone usually Shannon got up and got her something to eat.

"I am going to kill Mike." John's now familiar voice came as the shaman of sexy came in the dining room. "What happened?" Shannon asked turning around in his seat so he could see John. 'Mike kidnapped Carmi and took her to Hell Michigan. He said something about her promising when hell froze that she would sleep him. Apparently Michigan got a snow storm over the weekend." John stated. "So he kidnapped Car?" Vio asked. "Yes." John answered frusta rated, he ran his hands though his dark hair. "Why didn't he just ask her to go with him?" Jeff asked. John shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't quite sure about that.

Carmi followed Mike into the hotel in Hell Michigan rubbing her sore wrist. She wasn't too thrilled with Mike at this time. He kidnapped her against her will to go to some gods forsaken town in the middle of nowhere. Once they were in the hotel room, Carmi glared at him, "Mark my word Michael you are going to regret bringing me to the place against my will." "You promised Mikey." Mike smirked. Carmi glared at him for a minute then groaned remembering that she did promise when Hell froze over but she didn't think he would actually find a loop hole or in this case a town named Hell. Shit she was so screwed.

Two days later Carmi and Mike joined the Smackdown and ECW rosters back on the road. Shannon saw them first, "BUBBA!" he shouted. "SHAN!" she shouted back as she took off running leaving Mike to deal with their luggage. Shannon hugged her, "Are you okay?" he asked. "I am fine, glad to be with actual people and not the rooster kind." Carmi answered. Shannon laughed and hugged her again, "Come on Mama's about to die without you around." "CARMI!" Vio shouted hugging her tightly once they got into the locker room. Jimmy stood up too and hugged her too. "Are you okay?" he asked studying her. 'Yeah, I don't feel good is all. I think a good nights sleep is what I need." Carmi answered. "What did he do to you?" Vio asked. "What do you think Mama?" Carmi asked a evil plot of her own forming in her head.

"Where is Carmi at?" John asked, he had about went insane with her around. She kept him anchored. Mike sighed as he sat the bags down, "She is with her family." John nodded before he turned to leave the locker room. The door opened and Violet and Carmi came into the locker room. The younger woman crossed the room going right into John's arms. He kissed her and hugging her tightly to him. "I missed you." "I missed you too." Carmi whispered back as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She pushed out of his arms and went into the bathroom. John followed her holding her hair back as she threw up. 'First you kidnap her, the girl can barely walk, now she is sick. You are in so much trouble Mike." Vio glared at the self proclaimed Chick Magnet. Mike swallowed hard, "What exactly did she tell you I did to her?" "Everything." Vio glared. 


	29. We Need To Be A Couple

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. As promised business is starting to pick up.**_

* * *

_**We need to be a couple. **_

Smackdown and ECW joined up with Raw before the pay per view. Carmi had been taking by Jeff upon her, Mike and John's arrival to at the arena. Jeff had Carmi sitting in front of him while he was redoing her streaks. "So how is it being with them?" Jeff asked. Carmi shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeff asked. "No. I haven't been feeling good the past couple of days." Carmi answered, "I thought I was just coming down with something thanks to Mike take me to Hell Michigan. But that was almost a week ago." Jeff nodded his head, "I heard you and John have been hooking up." Carmi smiled and nodded her head, "We have been doing that for the past couple of months."

"Good for you bouncing back though Bubba." Jeff stated squeezing her shoulder. "Thanks Rainbow bright." Carmi smiled. The two sat in silence for awhile before Jeff had to ask the question that had been bugging him for the past couple of minutes. "Do you think you might be pregnant?" Jeff asked. Carmi turned around with wide hazel eyes to him.

"Mama! Mama!" Carmi stated rushing right past John, Mike, Montel and Matt. "Car what's wrong?" Vio asked. "I need to talk to you right now." Carmi answered. "What's wrong?" "Please I need to talk to you please.' "Come on Steph's here she will let us use her office." Vio said leading the younger woman away. Stephanie looked up when Carmi and Vio came into the office. "What's wrong?" Stephanie asked pushing herself away from the desk. She had seen the frantic look on Carmi's face the last time she time she had seen her like this was when Shane broke his neck.

Carmi didn't answer but sank down in the chair. "What's wrong?" Stephanie questioned again this time directing it at Vio. "I don't know she just came up to me freaking out.' "Carmi sweetie tell me what's wrong?" "Do you think I am pregnant?" "What?" Stephanie asked. "Steph for the past couple of months John and I have been hooking up." Carmi answered. Stephanie sighed, she knew Carmi did nothing without thinking things though first. She stood up and walked over to where she was sitting, "Do you have feelings John?" Carmi kind of nodded and shrugged her answer.

'She does she isn't just admitting to it." Vio answered for her. Stephanie sighed and leaned back against her desk. "Here is what we are going to do. Carmi, Vio you two are going to hang out here with me. Car you are going to take a test and we will go from there okay?" Carmi nodded her head. Stephanie went back to her desk and called someone.

"Where are the girls at?" Mike questioned. "Still in Stephanie's office.' John answered. He wondered what had gotten into Carmi, he knew that Travis hadn't been anywhere around her. Did he do something? Did Mike do something. "I am going to go see why they are still there." John stated standing up after not getting any text messages back from Carmi. The guys nodded and went back to their conversations.

"Jesus Steph how many did you tell them to buy?" Carmi asked looking though the contents of the plastic sack. "Enough to make sure if you are or not." Stephanie answered. "I need some water or something." "I can have Paul bring some." Stephanie stated "Steph, I am a big girl I can walk to catering by myself." Carmi stated. "Fine, if you aren't back in ten minutes I am sending Paul and Shawn to get you." Stephanie said, "And you know how they love to make a scene." Carmi nodded her head and walked out off of the office. "I hope she is going to be okay." Vio muttered.

"Well, well if isn't Carmichael Helms' Randy Orton's voice meet Carmi's ears. Carmi turned around smirking, "Randy Orton. How the hell are ya?" Randy smirked, "You know how I am baby." Carmi rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah we all know how you are you man whore." Randy laughed, he and Carmi had an interesting friendship to say the least.

"Where is the over protective Violet?" Randy asked. "Stephanie's office." "Ah and you are doing what?" "I am heading back that way I just came to get a drink." Carmi answered. Randy nodded his head as he fell into step next to her.

John came into the catering room and stopped seeing Carmi and Randy talking. "If I remembering correctly Randy the only reason Cena pulled your pants down to begin with is because Matt and I put him up to it." "You were always a little shit." "I know." Carmi giggled. He walked over to them putting his arm around Carmi. "Orton." "Hennigan."

Carmi glanced up at the two men before she looked down at her phone she had about two minutes before Shawn and Paul came looking for her. "I am going to steal her away from you." Randy nodded his head before he kissed Carmi's cheek, "I expect to talk to you before you go running back off to North Carolina." "You got it."

John steered her away from the St Louis man. "What's up Sweets?" John asked. "What do you mean?" Carmi asked. "Why are you hanging out in Stephanie's office?" "I have my reasons. I have to get back." Carmi stated seeing Paul and Shawn coming into the catering room both wearing giddy smiles. "Oh baby Hurricane!" Shawn called excitedly waving to the now flustered woman. "What is going on?" John asked.

"Steph sent them to get me." Carmi answered. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Paul stated coming up to the table. "The easy way, you can walk your happy ass back to Steph's office." "Or the hard way is Paul here can carry you." Shawn smiled. "I am coming. John whatever you have to say. Say it" Carmi stated standing up taking her diet Pepsi bottle in her hand. As Shawn and Paul both started tugging on her arm trying to lead her away.

John sighed before he opened his mouth, 'I want us to be a couple." "Too long." Paul stated scooping Carmi up and carrying her away, not letting her say anything to John.

Melina slinked up to John who was sitting in the catering room staring at the spot Carmi had been standing in just moments before. "Hey John." "Melina." John stated. "Do you want to come out with us tonight?" John looked at the empty spot where Carmi had been standing then at his ex girlfriend. If Carmi wasn't going to answer him then he was going to go out and have fun, "Sure." John answered. Melina smiled.

Stephanie, Vio, Shawn and Paul were all waiting for Carmi to finish taking the tests. "Come on Helms. How long does it take to take a damn pregnancy test?" Paul asked. Carmi opened the door, "Well if your wife didn't get so damn many of them I would be done by now." Stephanie smiled at the younger woman, "Better safe then sorry kiddo." 'I know." Carmi stated before she closed the door again.

She had taken two test the rest she would take back at the hotel in Vio's room. "Car! You are needed for Matt's and Montel's promo." Vio called. "Shit." Carmi cursed opening the door. "Vio take those back to the hotel for me?" she asked pointing to the rest of the unopened boxes. Vio nodded her head before Carmi rushed out of the office. 'Do we look at the tests or do we not?" Shawn asked after the door swung shut behind her.


	30. Death Of The Baby

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I didn't know excatly how to start it, it took me forever to get going on after I started on it. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.**_

* * *

_**The death of the Baby.**_

Paul stood up after Stephanie had distracted Shawn distracted from checking the tests. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and looked at the tests. He frowned deeply seeing the results. This was going to change the whole persona of Carmi for good and he for one didn't want to see it changed. He might just have to go and have a talk with the Shaman of Sexy. "Paul are you okay?" Shawn asked his best friend. "I am fine." Paul answered. Stephanie looked at her husband and knew the results instantly, she frowned before she stood up and went to her desk and sat down behind the desk.

Matt had left quickly after shooting the promo with his tag team partner and their manager. Carmi shook her head after him. "So only three more weeks of being our manager huh?" Montel questioned looking at Carmi who nodded her head a smile forming on her face knowing that she was going to be working with John and Mike full time. "Oh girly you got it bad for Morrison." Montel teased.

"I do NOT!" Carmi stated a blush covering her cheeks. "Oh girly you so do!" he teased again. "Shut it!" Carmi said pushing him away from her playfully. 'Now you want to get along with me after our storyline is over." Carmi giggled, 'Sorry about that, I can be stubborn sometimes." "Just sometimes?' Montel questioned. "Yep."

Vio walked back into the office muttering angrily under her breath, she couldn't believe the nerves of Shannon, Mike and Matt who had returned to the group. She stopped seeing the look on Paul's face. "Paul are you okay?" Paul nodded his head tensely. Vio shot him a look like she didn't believe him. The door opened up and Carmi walked in laughing. "Whoa, what's wrong?" she asked taking the somber expressions of Paul and Stephanie, the confused look on Shawn's face and the angry looks on her best friend's face

. "Nothing." "Ya'll nothing but a bunch of liars." Carmi stated crossing her arms and staring at them. 'The boys caught me with the pregnancy tests and asked me if they were mine." Carmi muttered a curse word, "I am sorry Mama." "It's okay. I got them off of my case." Vio stated. Carmi nodded her head, "I am crashing with you tonight is that okay?" "That's fine." Vio answered smiling it had been awhile since she had spent the night in her room.

Shannon paced the hallway outside of Violet's hotel room, it had bugged him that Vio had the pregnancy tests though he knew that they weren't hers. If they weren't Vio's that left one persons. He knocked on the door, much to his relief Vio answered the door. "Hey Mama.' he greeted. "Baby Bugga Bugga. What's wrong?" She asked. "Where is Carmi?" he asked. "Down getting coffee. And to assure Mike she would spend tomorrow night with him and John." Vio answered.

Shannon nodded his head, 'I need to talk to her about something." Vio nodded her head, if anything Shannon figured out that the tests were Carmi's and he planned on confronting her.

'Mike I promise tomorrow night, I am here.' Carmi stated. "Promise?" Mike asked crossing his arms. "Yes. Now you need to go out have some fun. I am going down to Vio's room and getting some much needed sleep." Carmi answered before she kissed his cheek, "I will see you in the morning.' "Bye Mikey." Mike pouted, he hated that she wasn't going out with them. "Take that pout off of your face Michael!" Carmi called as the door swung shut behind her. She walked down the hall whistling the familiar tune of These Boots are make for walking. She got back to the room and let herself in. "Hey Shanny."

"Bubba." Shannon stated standing up and hugging her. "I need to talk to you about something." "Okay.' she stated sitting down on the bed sipping on her coffee. 'Were those pregnancy tests that Mama had yours?" he asked, "and don't lie to me. I know when you are lying to me." Carmi paled and looked up at him with scared wide tear filled eyes before she nodded her head yes. Shannon felt his heart drop down to his stomach as he sat down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and hugged her to his side. "I am scared Shan." Shannon and Vio exchanged a look. "We will get though this together Bubba." he whispered.

The next morning came and Carmi woke up and sat up looking around the room. She and Vio were in the one bed, Shannon was in the other. She slid out of the bed, she had left her suitcase up in her original room with John. Carmi couldn't help but smile as she walked up to the elevator. It was good to spend time with them, she felt like she had been neglecting her long time friends but hang out with John and Mike. She got up to her and John's room and slid the card key into the slot and pushed the door.

Taking steps into the room to where her bags were sitting, she glanced over at the bed. Her heart dropped down to her stomach as she started to feel sick. John was in bed with Melina and there were clothes scattered around the room. Had he been feeding her nothing but bullshit for the past couple of months? Had he done just to get into her pants? God she felt like such a fool. She turned on her heel and left the room slamming the door behind her. John stirred awake hearing the door slam shut. He looked around the sleepily before he laid back down pulling Melina back to him.

Matt Hardy was going down to the lobby planning on getting his morning coffee and plan something out to get Carmi to talk to him again. The elevator stopped at the floor below his and to his surprise Carmi stepped on it her shoulders shaking as she cried. His first reaction was to pull her into his arms and hug her to him. He was thinking against it until he heard the gut wrenching sobs coming from his best friend.

Taking a couple of steps forward he pulled her into his arms. "Shh, Carmi baby, its okay." Matt hushed as she turned and buried her face into his chest. "What room is Violet in?" he asked. Carmi hiccupped her answer. "Everything is going to be okay, Matt's got you." Matt stated as the elevator came to a stop on Carmi's floor. Carmi held onto Matt for dear life as he walked them down the hall towards the room. He pounded on the door.

Shannon stumbled out of the bed and towards the door, he pulled it opened. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked waking up instantly seeing Carmi sobbing in his arms. "She got onto the elevator like this." Matt stated. "Mama!' Shannon called back into the room as he stepped aside letting Carmi and Matt into the room. Vio sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, "What the hell is going on?" "Mama.' Carmi hiccupped.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stared wide eyed at Carmi who hadn't let Matt go. "Carmi. Tell me what's wrong." Shannon stated. "John slept with Melina.' Carmi said with tears going down her cheeks. "Why are you so upset by that?" he questioned. "Because yesterday he comes up and tells me that we should be a couple." Carmi answered. "And?" Matt questioned. "And maybe I have feelings for him." she mumbled causing her best friends to smirk at her. Carmi shifted her position. "Carmi?' Matt asked as she pushed away from him and went into the bathroom. Vio followed her, Carmi was on her knees throwing up, Vio sighed and went to hold of the multi colored hair. The younger women sat back on her knees after throwing up everything she had in her system.

"Do you want me to get Matt?" Vio questioned quietly, "I don't want you to get up.' Carmi nodded her head, as much as she was still mad at Matt, she was glad he was the one to find her. Matt came into the bathroom and went over to her. 'You okay?' he asked. She shook her head no as more tears slipped down her face. He nodded his head and picked her and carried back into the main part of the hotel room.

"Stay with me." she whispered as he laid her down on the bed. Later that night after Carmi downed half a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and had stopped crying. Matt and Shannon went and got her bags from the room she was room she was previously in. "Chill out Carmi-Baby, John was in the shower when we went up there." Matt stated seeing the anxious look on her face.

She nodded she had been ignored phone calls and text messages from both Mike and John all day. She couldn't face them not after what she walked in on that morning. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Matt questioned as Carmi stood up from the bed, she went over to her bag and opened it up. She dug though it and pulled out a dress that she bought a long time ago, "Let's just say John is going to learn not mess with the Baby Hurricane." "Oh heaven help as all." Shannon stated.

"Dude." Mike stated slapping John on the back as his jaw dropped open, John looked up his own jaw dropping as his eyes followed Carmi. She had her arm laced though Shannon's as they walked in the crowded bar, most everyone parted ways to the two North Carolinians though. "Whoa!" Montel stated, "What did you two do to her?" they just shook their heads dumbly. They had never seen Carmi ooze that much confidence before.

Paul watched from his perch at the bar though slightly narrowed eyes, he wasn't like what he was seeing at all. Carmi was making a big mistake by doing this. He needed to stop this before things got to crazy. Carmi found herself sitting at a table with Randy Orton and group of his friends. Not that she minded. She figured why not get back at John for his sleeping with Melina then to hang out with and one of his best friends hang all over her.

She glanced over at the table where John, Mike and a couple of the other ECW guys were sitting, she saw the look of pure outrage on John's face. She smirked and did a little wave before she let Randy pull her onto his lap, his lips finding hers.

"Holy shit!' Shannon stated seeing Carmi and Randy making out. Vio rolled her eyes seeing that, "She must be really pissed off." she stated taking a sip of her beer. "Well who is going to go down there and stop her?" Matt asked. "Stop Carmichael Helms from doing something that she clearly sees as payback for John fucking Melina no thank you." Shannon stated. "You are right." Matt agreed before they both turned their attention to Vio who groaned, "Why me?" she muttered taking another sip of her beer before she stood up and started towards the table.

Paul stood from seat and walked over to the table, beating Violet to it. He grabbed a hold of Carmi's arm and pulled her off of Randy's lap and away the Legend Killer. "Paul what the fuck?" Carmi questioned as the Game pulled her away from Randy. "Shut up.' He growled as he put the struggling woman over his shoulder. "Paul I am in a dress!" she squealed holding her top up the best she could. Paul walked outside of the bar and sat her down on her feet and blocked her in so she couldn't get away from him.

"Again Paul I ask what the fuck are you doing?" "Saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Paul answered. Carmi glared up at him, "What are you talking about?" "Making out with Randy like that could fuck up whatever you and John have going." Carmi rolled her eyes, "Well John should've thought that it could hurt his chance with me when he fucked Melina last night, while I was down in Vio's room crying my eyes out because I am freaking out about this whole might being pregnant thing."

Paul looked down at Carmi who had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, please. I am just watching out for you, I know how close you are too Steph and Vio." Carmi's lower lip quivered as she nodded her head. Paul felt bad and pulled her into his arms hugging her, "Everything is going to be okay." he didn't have the heart to tell her the results.

"Everything okay?" Vio asked as Carmi and Paul walked up to the table. "Yeah, I am just a little emotional." Carmi answered as Shannon stood up to let her into booth. "I am going to go get you a water bottle okay?" Paul questioned. Carmi nodded her head. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. 'I got sick outside. Paul took care of me." Carmi answered, "I almost puked all over him." Matt and Shannon both laughed while Vio looked worriedly at the baby. Paul came back to the table sitting down next to Shannon he handed the bottle over to Carmi. John watched interested as Carmi let Shannon and Paul led her out of the bar. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and why the hell she wasn't talking to him.

Vio kept a close eye on Carmi the entire time they were traveling to the next city. The baby of the family was quieter then she usually. What was shocking her was that she was letting Matt close to her, maybe it was a good thing that Matt was the own to be on the elevator when Carmi got on it. Her attention got called to Carmi who was now dressed for her tag team match with Matt and MVP as her tag team partners. "Montel, shut your mouth. We all know you are just a pussy cat." Carmi teased. "Excuse me?" "You just a pussy cat compared to me and Matt."

"And why is that Carmichael?" Montel questioned. "Because we are 2 extreme for one and two I was trained by one of the best." "And that would be who?" Carmi smirked, "It's me, it's me, it's DDP." Montel just rolled his eyes at the younger woman, 'Let's just do the match and get it over with." Carmi mock saluted him before rolling her own eyes. Vio felt very uneasy about Carmi going down to the ring, she had a bad feeling something was going to happen. "Come on Shan we are going down to the gorilla position." Vio said not long after Carmi, Matt and MVP left the locker room.

Carmi and Matt went out to his music, she followed him half a step behind him smiling and slapping hands with the fans as she went. She got onto the turnbuckle opposite from where Matt was doing the V1 and saluting the fans before she got down and leaned against the turnbuckles waiting for MVP to come down.

She wasn't going to admit but it she feeling a little light headed, sick to her stomach and felt like she was cramps. But she was going to suck it up and do the match. John was on the side of the ring trying to get Carmi to make eye contact with him but she wasn't going to do it. She slid out onto the ring apron letting Matt and Montel fight it out who wanted to start the match.

Halfway though the match, Montel and Matt got into a fight on the ring apron, Carmi was in the ring going against Layla stopped what she was doing and turned around looking at her tag team partners like they were crazy. "What the hell are you crazy asses doing?" Carmi asked going over to the corner. Either man listened to her so she got out of the ring and went to the steel stairs and walking up them.

"HELLO!" she shouted. Both men stopped their argument and looked their manager. "We are in the middle of a freaking tag team match here! What the hell are you two doing?" "Stay out of this Carmichael, this doesn't included you." Montel stated. "Excuse me! If it includes Matt then it includes me." Carmi stated. "Car, stay out of it please." Matt pleaded. "Not a damn chance." Carmi stated stubbornly.

Montel gripped her arm shoved her away from them. Carmi landed on the floor in a heap. Her eyes finally closing due to all the pain. Matt seeing that she wasn't moving. He got off of the ring apron and going to her side. "Car!" he shouted taking her hand in his. MVP looked shocked at what he did. The ref counted Carmi out of the match before he rolled out of the ring to check on her as well.

Violet took a sharp in take of breath before she took off running towards the ringside area, Shannon following her. "Carmi!" She said as she dropped her knees next to her best friend. Shannon looked over his shoulder seeing the stretcher coming down to the ring. "Mama we need to move." Shannon stated. Vio looked up at him and nodded. Matt stood up slowly glaring at MVP.

John and Mike kept looking down at Carmi as they retreated up the ramp trying not to show their worry. "I am going with her." Vio said, "She is going to need me when she wakes up." Shannon and Matt nodded their heads as the EMT's loaded her on the stretcher and started their walk to the back.


	31. Anxiously Waiting

A/N: Sorry about the wait, again I could firgure out how to start this chapter. Once I started it I hated it and started it over. Anyways, I only own Carmi, Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks for everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_**Anxiously Waiting**_

"Carmichael Helms, you will open those eyes right now." Vio hissed as they rode to the hospital. "Are you close to her?" the paramedic asked. "Yes, she is like my little sister. She is the baby of our family.' Vio answered. "How long have has she been wrestling for?" "Forever. She is always the one we worry about the most getting hurt. Now here she is hurt." Vio said as tears filled her eyes, 'The last time she got hurt, she fell out of a tree and broke her arm." "How long have you known her?" "Since we were little."

Stephanie squared her shoulders after the shocked had worn off that Carmi the feisty North Carolinian that was her assistant during her reign as Smackdown's general manager was knocked out and not moving. "Steph? Hon what are you doing?" Paul asked. "I am going to call Shane and let him know that his sister is being taken to the hospital as we speak." Stephanie answered.

"Come on make the call from the car. I want to be there." "Why?" "Because Steph, I peeked at the tests. I know. She is going to need all the support she can get.' "What's going on?" Shawn asked. "Carmi got hurt, we are going to down to the hospital to see if we can help." Paul answered. Shawn nodded his head, "You know don't you?" Paul nodded his head. "Is she?" Shawn questioned then sighed seeing the look on his face. "Let's going Little VP is going to need us too." "Hello?" Jamie Szantyr asked into her boyfriend's phone. _'Is Shane there?" _"Who is this?"

_"This is Stephanie McMahon- Levesque. I need to speak to Shane." _"Hold on. Shane!" Shane appeared seconds later, "What?" "Your boss is on the phone." "Vince?" "No Stephanie." Shane took the phone from her, "Steph what's wrong?" _"Its Carmi she has been hurt." _"What is she okay_' "I am not too sure we are heading to the hospital now. Violet went with her."_ Shane felt his heart drop down to his knees as he gripped the counter, "I am flying out as soon as I can."

_"Okay, Shane, we will make sure she gets everything she needs. Just be careful. She is going to need her brother to help her out." _Stephanie stated. "I know. Thanks for calling Steph, text me the hospital info." _"I will. Bye." _"What's going on?" Jamie asked. "Carmi got hurt tonight. She is being taken to a hospital. I have to go." "Shane clam down." Jamie stated, "I will go back your bag, go book a fly out to wherever they are at okay?" Shane nodded his head.

"Anything yet?" Mike asked as he and John walked into the waiting room. "No.' Shannon answered. "Shit." Mike muttered as he took a seat. "What the hell are you doing here?" John asked looking at Montel. "I am going to apologize to Carmi once she wakes up." "John calm your ass down you being like this isn't going to change the fact that Carmi is in here." Mike stated.

"How the hell are you so clam?' he questioned rounding on his friend. "Look John I am trying to stay positive here. Everything is going to be fine. Carmi is going out of this looking like a god damn champ." Mike answered. "That's true. Carmi is pretty good about recovery.' Matt stated from where he had been sitting quietly. "She bounced back pretty quickly after she broke her arm.' Shannon agreed. John fell quiet and crossing his arms. Paul, Stephanie and Shawn walked into the room. "Where is Violet?" Stephanie questioned. "She is in the back Carmi. She wouldn't let her out of her sight." Matt answered. "They won't tell us anything because we aren't blood related.' Shannon added. 'I am going to go see if I can find anything out." Stephanie stated as she turned on her heel walking away quickly.

Two hours had past, Matt, Shannon, John and Mike had all made trips down to Carmi's room only to leave minutes after they walked in. They couldn't bare to see Carmi like that. Matt and Shannon were sitting on the far wall watch the clock and the doorway waiting for the doctor or Vio to come in and tell them that Carmi was awake. "This sucks." John muttered again, he hated waiting. Mike turned on him, "You know what John just shut up. That's Carmi in that room. You know the girl you haven't stopped talking about since you two started hooking up. So why don't you just shut the hell up." Shannon and Matt nodded their heads at chick magnet.

Shane walked into the hospital his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he hadn't be able to sit still on his flight. From what he heard from Paul who had called him with the information about what hospital his sister was in. All they knew is that she wasn't still not awake and Violet was sitting in the room with her. "SHANE!" Shane turned hearing his name being called. "Hey Jeff." "Hey. I came as soon as I could. Have you heard anything?" "Nothing expect for she isn't awake yet. And that mama threatened to handcuff herself to the bed so she wouldn't have to leave Carmi's side." "Shit." Jeff cursed. "Everything is going to be fine Shane." "I know, I just won't believe it until she wakes up." Shane muttered.

Paul was glaring across the room at the Shaman of Sexy who had been sitting in silence since Mike told him to be positive or shut the hell up two hours ago. "John. Lets go have a talk." He stated finally. John looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?" "Because we have to talk now." "What the hell did I do?" 'A whole bunch of stuff come on." John sighed and stood up. "Good for you not saying anything to him about the whole Melina thing." Stephanie stated.

"How did you know about that?' Matt asked. "Easy. Carmi told me." "Wait! What thing with Melina?" Mike asked. "John slept with Melina that's why Carmi hasn't been around you two much." Shannon answered. Mike hardened his jaw before he stood up. "Mike where are you going?" Stephanie asked. "I am going down to Carmi's room. Violet might want some company." Mike answered.

'Mr. Helms?" a kind looking doctor asked coming up to Shane who was standing outside of Carmi's room taking a couple of deep breathes. "Yes." "I am Doctor Nichols. I am your sister's doctor." "Oh is she okay?" "Yes and no. yes in the fact that we are confident that she will make a full recovery but no in the fact that she suffered a miscarriage." "What?" Shane asked as Vio and Mike stood in the doorway.

'Your sister was 3 months pregnant." Vio's hands flew to her mouth as tears started going down her face. Mike turned back into the room, he kissed her forehead before he walked out of the room. "Mike where are you going?" "To have a talk with John." Mike answered. "Don't get arrested Mike." Vio said softly as she turned into the room back to her post at Carmi's bedside.

'You son of a bitch." Mike stated going over to John and slamming him up against the wall. "What the hell?" John asked. "You knocked her up and then you fucked Melina. What the fuck is your problem?" Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Stephanie and Shawn were all standing in the doorway of the waiting room now. "What the fuck did Mike just say?" Matt asked. "That John fucked Melina." Shannon answered.

"No the other part." "That he knocked her up." Stephanie stated. Matt growled in frustrated before he went over and hit John. "Stop it!' Shane stated as he came down the hall quickly. "Why? he knocked up your sister" "Yeah it really doesn't matter now, because the baby is gone." Shane stated. "Oh no." Stephanie muttered before she flittered down the hall towards Carmi's room. Everyone else was silent staring at each other.

"I knew something like this was going to happen.' Matt muttered. "What's that suppose to mean?" John asked. "Basically that somehow our sweet innocent little Carmi was going to end up hurt some shit like that. This is all your fault. You took advantage of a hurting girl." Matt answered.

"How's our girl?" Stephanie asked. Vio shrugged her shoulders. Stephanie sat down on the opposite of the bed, "Why did Shane leave?" "He doesn't like seeing Carmi like this. None of the boys do. Jeff came down for a few. Same with Matt and Shannon.' Vio answered, "What the hell is going out there?" "Matt and Mike are pissed at John for what's going on with Carmi." "Oh."

Carmi heard loud voice flittering down the hall as she started stir awake, "Someone go tell Matty to stop yelling at whoever he is yelling at and let me sleep damn it.' 'Car!" Vio shouted hugging her best friend tightly. 'Am alright." Carmi mumbled. "Violet let go, you are going to suffocate her." Stephanie stated grabbing a hold of Vio's shoulders and pulling her. "Hi Steph." "Hi hon." Stephanie greeted before she hugged her. "Carmi! You are awake!' Shannon stated coming into the room, "Hey ya'll she is awake!'


	32. Why Me?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Why me?**_

Everyone rushed into Carmi's room upon hearing Shannon's statement. "Shea!" Shane stated pushing everyone out of his way and hugging his sister tightly. Tears spilled down her face as she hugged him back. "What happened?" she asked. Shane meet Vio's eyes she shook her head no, she shouldn't have to find out in front of the whole family. "The doctor is going to tell you okay sug?' Shane questioned brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. She nodded her head. Shane was replaced by Matt. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." he whispered before he kissed her cheek and pulled back.

Shannon hugged her, he was relived that she was okay for the time being, Jeff, Paul and Shawn following. "Montel wanted me to tell you he was sorry." Shawn whispered before he pulled away. Carmi nodded her head meet John's eyes before she looked away, what was he doing here?

John stayed on the outside of the group, he felt like he was partly to blame for her being in here, he wondered how she knew about him and Melina. Mike sat on the bed next to Carmi and put his arm around her hugging her to him. "Mikey, don't you ever scare me like that again you got me?" "I got you Mike." Carmi answered before she sniffed the air, "Did you forget to shower before you left the arena?"

Everyone in the room laughed. Mike pulled a face at her, "I will be back." Carmi giggled before she meet John's eyes. He took a couple hesitant steps towards the bed. "Come on everyone lets give them a couple of minutes." Stephanie stated. "I am not leaving." Vio stated. "We will be in the hallway." Matt stated going back to the bed and hugging her one more time.

Vio watched John approach Carmi's bed and take a seat in the chair that Stephanie had vacated. He tentatively reached his hand out and took her hand in his. Carmi smiled softly at him. He just stared at her for a couple of minutes before he spoke, "You know you scared the hell out of me." "I am sorry." Carmi pouted. Vio huffed her seat, she wasn't necessarily happy with John being in the room. "Don't pout, it's Montel's fault." John stated flicking her lower lip.

"Oh that's right he pushed me didn't he?" John nodded his head. Carmi sighed and looked over at Vio. 'Mama you okay?" "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Carmi shot her a look, "Mama." "I am fine." John looked between the two girls and then back at Carmi. "John can you give us a minute?" John nodded his head he stood up and kissed her forehead before he walked out of the room.

Mike and Stephanie came back into the room after a few minutes. Mike went over and sat on the bed with Carmi. While Stephanie took her seat next to the bed. "Has the doctor been back in yet?" she questioned. "No." Vio answered. Carmi leaned her head on Mike's shoulder. "You okay Mikey?" Carmi shrugged her shoulders, as Dr. Nichols walked into the room. "Ah Miss. Helms you are awake. How are you feeling?" Carmi shrugged her shoulders. Vio frowned, she didn't like how silent that Carmi was being. Usually she was all gabby and talking with them. But here she was laying quietly in bed with her head rested on Mike's shoulder.

"What?" Carmi questioned looking at the kind looking doctor with wide eyes. "You had a miscarriage Miss Helms." Tears rushed down her face as she buried her face into Mike's chest. "Shh. Its okay Mikey." he soothed as he rubbed her back. "Carmi, I am going to be right back, I am going to go talk to the doctor okay?" Stephanie questioned. Mike nodded his head for Carmi as Vio got onto the bed with them. Feeling the bed shift Carmi turned into Vio sobbing. Vio felt her own tears slip down her face as she hugged her best friend. "Mikey, it's going to be okay baby girl." Mike soothed as he rubbed her back. "He is right. Everything is going to be okay." Vio agreed.

Everyone out in the hallway could hear the sobs coming from inside the room along with Mike and Vio's soothing voices trying to calm the baby down. Shane frowned and wringed his hands together. "Shan were are you going?" Jeff asked. "I am going to call Page, he will want to know." Shannon answered. "I am going with you." Jeff muttered. Matt stood next to Shane while Stephanie, Paul and Shawn were talking to the doctor. John was standing by the doorway looking in, a scowl on his handsome face. He was getting a feeling that there was something going on between Carmi and Mike.

"Why me?" Carmi hiccupped. "I don't know sweetie." Vio said smoothing Carmi's multi colored hair down. Mike went to get off the bed to get the two girls some space. "Don't leave me please Mike." Carmi pleaded. Mike sighed and sat back down, he couldn't say no to her.

"Is she still asleep?" Stephanie asked coming back into the room and seeing Carmi who was laying with her head on Vio's lap here eyes closed. "No. The nurse is going to come back and check her IV in a few minutes." Vio answered. Mike had gotten off the bed when the nurses came into the room, but true his promise he was sitting Vio's former post. "How long am I out for?" Carmi asked. "A couple of weeks." Stephanie answered. "How much trouble am I in?" "None. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I got pregnant." "Honey that's not anything you would be in trouble for." Stephanie answered before she leaned forward in her chair to see Carmi better. "But there is not going to be a next time you understand?" "Yes ma'am." Carmi answered. There was a knock on the door and John stuck his head in, "Can I talk to you Carmi alone?" she nodded her head, "Do ya'll mind?" "No." Stephanie answered standing up, "I will see you in the morning Carmi.'

"Okay, thanks Steph." the billion dollar princess nodded her head before she motioned for Mike and Vio to follow her. "Please Mama, just give us a minute. Stand outside the door if you want too." Vio scowled before she glared at John but she listen to Carmi's request and walked out of the room.

"Why did you do it?" John asked. "Do what?" Carmi asked confused. "Wrestle pregnant." "I didn't know John. Do you honestly think I would wrestle pregnant? I am not that stupid" John rolled his eyes at her, "Its probably wasn't even mine." "What the fuck was that suppose to mean?" Carmi asked 'Oh lets see you slept with Mike. So it could've been his." "I slept with Mike two weeks ago. I was 3 months pregnant do the fucking math John." Carmi stated her voice raising.

"Well I don't believe you. You could have slept with him before that time." John stated shaking his head. "Get out!" Carmi stated outraged. "What?" "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Carmi shouted. The door swung open, Vio, Matt and Mike came rushing into the room followed by a nurse who looked at Carmi worriedly. Vio went right to Carmi's side followed by the nurse. John glared at Mike and then at Matt before he left.

The nurse checked her IV's after giving her a sedative to calm her down. "Matty?" "Yes Carmi baby?" "I am sorry, I should have listened to you about this." "Honey don't worry about it. Just as long as we are cool. I am good." Carmi nodded her head before she sighed, "Why me?"


	33. Days In Hell

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Days In Hell. **_

"Hey Mike." Shane called seeing Mike in the lobby the next morning. Mike turned around hearing his name, "Helms." 'Do you want to go with me to get Carmi." "Why me?" "Because my sister will need someone other then me there. I heard what you did for her yesterday and I really appreciate it, I know Carmi does too." Shane answered. Mike nodded his head, "I will go with you, I left bad for leaving her last night."

Carmi was laying on the hospital bed staring at the lit up TV screen blankly. She wasn't even paying attention to it, she felt completely numb. The nurse came into the room. 'Miss Helms do you need anything?" she asked checking the IV. Carmi didn't acknowledge her, just continued staring at the screen.

Shane and Mike showed up at the hospital to pick up Carmi. Mike was carrying Carmi's bag of clothes that Violet had given them before they left to go pick her up. Vio looked like she was on a mission, Shannon, Matt and Jeff were going to go with her. "Hey Mikey!" Mike greeted walking into the room first. Carmi turned her attention from the TV screen to him, her hazel eyes tear filled she held her arms out to him. Shane nodded his head at Mike knowing that he sucked at comforting his sister. Mike walked over to the bed and hugged her to him. "It's okay Mikey. Shh." He hushed.

"I want to go home and forget this ever happened." Carmi whispered though her tears. "I know you do baby, Shane and I are going to take you to the hotel then you guys are going home today." "I want you to go with us." "I would if I could but I can't." Carmi pouted, she could honestly say that Mike was quickly starting to replace Shannon in her life. Which she was kind of glad for. Shannon seemed to be around more for Vio then he was for her.

Mike seemed to have the time for her, she liked the attention. The nurse came back in, "Miss. Helms are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Mike pulled back and looked at Carmi. "You haven't ate anything?' she shook her head no. "Well you are going to eat either or not you like it or not." Mike turned to her nurse, "Honey." "My name is Aubrey not honey." Mike nodded his head, "Aubrey, would you go get my friend here something to eat. I will make sure she eats it." the woman nodded her head before she turned and walked out of the room. "Where is Shane?" Carmi asked as she scooted over so that Mike could sit with her. "I don't know."

Shane was out in the hallway talking to Dr. Nichols. He was growing more and more worried about his sister and how this was going to affect her. "Don't worry Mr. Helms just make sure that you and your family gives her all the love and support that she needs." Shane nodded his head, "There isn't going to be a problem with that. Vio the woman who was with her last night isn't going to leave her alone and our adopted father is coming to stay with us for a couple days. They are all rallying around her." "That is exactly what she need right now." Aubrey brushed past them and into the room carrying a tray of food.

Aubrey smiled seeing her patient talking, she hadn't said much since the night before when she screamed for the good looking brunette man that Aubrey figured they were together to get out of the room. "Now Mikey you are going to be a good girl and eat this." "No." "Carmichael Helms!' "Michael Mizanin." "I will leave this here." Aubrey mused before she walked out of the room. Mike stared at her retreating backside, he groaned when Carmi's fist hit his stomach. "What?" "You are such a horny freak." "But you love me anyways." "Keep telling yourself that and it might come true one day." Carmi answered.

Shane came back into the room. "Shane? What's wrong?" Carmi asked. "Nothing Shea, don't worry about it." Shane answered. "You know you are such a shitty liar." "I know just don't worry about it okay sweetie?" "Okay." Carmi answered before she fell silent. She stayed silent as she signed the release forms and was taking out of the hospital by wheelchair by her older brother with Mike walking next to her.

The whole group minus John were waiting for the three to return. "They are back." Jimmy announced seeing Mike walking in to the lobby with Carmi on his arm, Shane following them. Vio's hand flew to her mouth seeing the state her best friend was in she was clad in a baby blue U of NC baggie hoodie which had been Matt's previously and pajama bottoms. Her multi-colored hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she held onto Mike as if her life depended on it.

"Car." she stated rushing across the lobby and hugging her best friend tightly. The younger woman burst into tears once Vio had her arms wrapped around her. Stephanie walked over to them and hugged her as well. "I want to go home." Carmi stated. "Okay." Vio said, "The boys are going to be bring our stuff down and then we will leave from there okay?" Carmi nodded her head.

Stephanie pulled Carmi over to the chairs and sat next to her. "Now I want you to take as much time off as you need to recover, okay? Violet is going to stay with you why you are out." Carmi nodded her head. "You will get those this Carmi, you are tough." Stephanie shot a look at Shawn and Paul asking for their help. They walked over to the two women. "Hey Baby Hurricane." Carmi nodded her head. "What's a matter cat got your tongue?" Paul teased trying to lighten the mood a bit. The southern belle stuck her tongue out shaking her head no, she just didn't feel like talking, all she wanted to do is curl up in her own damn bed with her dog and be alone was that too much to ask.

It had been two days since the Carolina family arrived home. They were all camped out at Carmi's house where she felt more comfortable. Vio camped herself in Carmi's room with her. The baby of the family muttered so much as a word since she told Stephanie and Vio that she wanted to go home. She hadn't ate anything, Shannon had tried but it didn't work. She rarely slept. Carmi was getting worse and they didn't know what to do.

"We need to do something." Shannon mused as he leaned back in the recliner staring at the ceiling. "Well what do you suggest we do Shan?" Matt asked, "We have tried everything." "I know that.' he snapped back. "What if we called Dallas and had he come out?" Shane questioned. "That could work." Matt agreed. "It could but it could also piss off Mama besides Carmi and Dallas haven't talked much since they got into the fight about Travis." Jeff said. "I already called him." Shannon stated, "While we were at the hospital. He said is going to try and come out to see her. He could help, you know do all that yoga bullshit she does, thanks to him."

'Or it could worse everything. She hates it when Dallas and Vio fight. Don't you remember the fight they got into on her 21st birthday?" Jeff questioned. Gil Hardy frowned , he wanted to help out before he didn't know how he could other then to cook and wait it out with the rest of them. "What if that Mike kid comes and visits her? That might help." "The legend is right it could help. Might work." Shane agreed, 'If things don't get by weeks end we call in Mike and Dallas."

By Sunday right before Shannon, Matt and Jeff left to go back on the road. Carmi freaked out, "I AM NOT EATING, I AM NOT GOING TO. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT ALL OF YOU!' Everyone flinched at the sudden outburst. "I just want **EVERYONE **to leave. I want to be alone **NOW!**. " Carmi screamed again throwing pillows at her family"Guys just leave now. We will see you when you come home from being on the road." Vio stated before she turned her attention back to the sobbing woman. Matt and Shane looked a little iffy about leaving Vio alone with Carmi. Vio got on the bed with her trying to comfort her. "Don't." Carmi stated moving away from Vio burying her face into a rearby pillow.

Vio watched as her best friend awhile later, go to the last remaining picture of her, Travis, Shane and Vio off of the wall and hurtled it across the room. The older Carolina girl almost smirked, Carmi's softball past started to show though a bit. Once she had pulled off the pictures off of the walls, she yanked the sheets and blankets off of her unmade bed. Rusty went and hid in the closet. Vio went over to Carmi and put her arms around her and hugged her as she sank down onto her knees crying again.

"Why did he says that the baby was Mike's? Why did he have to sleep with Melina the same night he demanded that we be a couple? God why did I have to start have feelings for him after what happened with Travis? Why did this happen to me?" Vio let her get it all out.

Shane and Gil both looked up at the ceiling hearing the crashes followed by the cries and screams from Carmi. Shane stood up and walked out of the house, he couldn't stand his sister being so depressed and hurting like she was. Gil sighed as he stood up and walked towards the stairs now it was time for him to pull the dad card out.

The legend came into the room, "Baby girl. Why don't you get up and let Vio make your bed." Carmi looked up at him, before she nodded, "Sit outside with me?" The Legend nodded his head before he lead her out onto what they called her Romeo and Juliet balcony, he sat her down on the chair that was out there before he sat next to her. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to.' he said. Carmi nodded before she looked out on the landscape.

"Vio what's wrong?" Matt asked into his phone. _"Carmi had a major freak out, destroyed her room. She is out on the balcony right now with your dad. I don't think they are talking." _Vio said trying to compose herself to be strong for when Carmi and the elder Hardy came back into the house. "Well that's good that she is talking right?" Matt questioned. "_Matt, she was talking about Travis."_ "Shit. Look I have a match with MVP right now. But I am going to talk to Mike, he might be able to help some." _"Okay." _

Matt and Shannon didn't have to look far for the Chick Magnet. "Matt, Shannon. How is Carmi?" Mike asked coming up to them. "Bad. She didn't talk for almost the whole time we were there and then she just started freaking out when we went up to see if she would eat. I guess she freaked out even worse throwing stuff around her room." Matt answered. "We were wondering if you could go out there and talk to her?" Shannon questioned, "You seem to one of the few people she will talk to right now." Mike nodded his head, anything he could to do help with Carmi he would. Matt and Shannon exchanged a hopeful look, hopefully he could get though to Carmi.


	34. If You Care

A/N: Sorry about the wait again. This chapter is all about John and how he is feeling. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs NellyLove. flashbacks are in iltacs

* * *

_**If you care.**_

John watched as Mike threw stuff into his bag after the tapings were over. "Where are you going?" "To see Carmi if you care." "What's that suppose mean?" "Meaning ever since you started this thing back up with Melina you have been a total asshole. Not mention you hurt Carmi's feelings."

"What are you talking about?" "You didn't hear her crying after she found out. You didn't sit on the bed with her while they were giving her a sedative because she was so upset from what happened. And to top it all off you sit there and say how you have feelings for Carmi and now you demand that you two be a couple and now you are hurting her.' Mike answered.

"I can agree with that." Matt agreed from the doorway. "Ready?" "Yes.' "Why does he get to go?" "Because he cares!" Matt said, "God, I warned Carmi about this." "Warned her about what?" John asked he was starting to frustrated. "About guys like you. This why she can only trust the family and Mike." Matt stated, "After Travis we should have all known better." "Matt we got to go now!" Shannon said coming into view.

"Chill man, we got two hours to get to the airport.' "Yeah, I know that but Carmi had to go to the hospital tonight.' "What?" Matt, John and Mike all asked. "Yes, the Legend called. She was having pretty painful pains and they decided to take her in." Shannon answered. "Let's go." Matt stated. "Mike?" John asked as the chick magnet gathered up his bags. "What?" he asked shortly in return. "Let me know how she is okay?" Mike nodded his head tensely before he walked out of the locker room.

That night John woke up in a cold sweat, he had dreamt about the night that Carmi had the miscarriage. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her fallen form, he laid back down on the bed, straying away from Melina who had surprised him at the arena.

_"Shut up Layla!' John snapped they had made it backstage his eyes went to the side entrance where they were wheeling Carmi out of the ringside area. He was worried half to death. What if Montel did something that serious hurt her? "Mike did you hear how he talked to me?" Layla whined. "Shut up Layla. Come on John let's go to the hospital." Mike stated turning to go down the hall. He had been tense and quiet from the time they left the arena. _

_Mike's voice shook him out of his thoughts, "Anything yet?" 'No." Shannon answered. John looked around the waiting room his eyes landed on Montel. 'What the hell are you doing here?" "I am going to say I am sorry to Carmi as soon as I can." __"John clam your ass down. You being like this isn't going to change the fact that Carmi is here." "How the hell are you so clam?" "I am trying to stay positive here. Everything is going to be fine. Carmi is going to come out of this looking like a god damn champ." Mike stated. _

Mike was wrong he was dead wrong, she had been a wreck, crying shaking, clinging to Mike and Vio. And part of it was his fault, why didn't he be more careful when they were hooking up? John closed his eyes trying to push the images out of his head.

_He had ventured down the hall towards Carmi's room, he knew in the corner of his mind that he should he go down there. But he had too. He peeked into the window. Vio was sitting by the bed, Carmi's hand clutched in hers. It looked like she was talking to her. Vio glanced up from Carmi's sleeping form to him. A harsh glare on her face. Seeing on it John retreated from the window and the room. What the hell out gotten into these North Carolina women? _

_He walked back into the waiting and stood by the window staring out. 'John, let's go have a talk." Paul stated. "Why?" "Because we have to a talk now." "Why what the hell did I do?" "A whole bunch of stuff. Come on." Paul stated. John had never seen Paul that frustrated. "You know that she could be pregnant right?" Paul questioned. "What?" "Yes. that's one reason why she has been staying with little VP so much." _

John sighed and rolled on his side facing the window staring at the moon. He should have believed Paul, he still could believe the balls of Mike coming up to him and slamming into the wall.

_"You son of a bitch!' Mike shouted as he slammed him against the wall. "What the hell?" he asked. "You knocked her up and then you fuck Melina. What the fuck is your problem?" "Stop it now!" Shane Helms' voice said as he came running down the hall. _

_"Why? He knocked up your sister." Paul questioned. "It doesn't matter because the baby is gone. Carmi had a miscarriage." everyone fell silent as Stephanie went down the hallway. "I knew something like this was going to happen." Matt muttered. "What's that suppose to mean?" John asked. "Basically somehow our sweet innocent little Carmi was going to end up hurt some shit like that. This is all your fault. You took advantage of a hurting girl.' Matt answered._

John shook his head trying to get the past couple of days out of his head but he couldn't. Matt had been right it was all his fault. When he heard that Carmi was pregnant he felt a feeling his heart that he hadn't felt before. Then when he found out that she had a miscarriage he felt his heart break. The baby maybe not have been planned but he would have loved having a baby especially with Carmi.

Carmi made him want to do things he never thought of doing before. "John? Are you okay?" Melina asked sleepily. "Yeah, I am going to go on a walk I will be back." John answered standing up and putting clothes on. Melina nodded her head before she went back to sleep. John shook his head, he knew that Carmi would have asked to gone with him and if he said no she still would have gotten up and went with him.

But that was just Carmi stubborn ass sweet caring Carmi. John sighed as he punched the down button for the elevator, she looked so innocent and small sitting the hospital talking to Stephanie and Violet. He knew that she hurting and need love and support especially after what happened with Travis.

But no he had to be an asshole to her. The last scaring image of Carmi that he had before he left the room in fear of getting his ass kicked was her screaming to get the fuck out of her room, Vio, Matt and Mike coming running into the room.

John leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes, who was he kidding? Trying to playing off that he doesn't care about what happened to Carmi? Bull shit, he did care and a lot. He knew damn well that no one was going to let him near Carmi to say he was sorry or anything. And there was the whole Melina deal. John took a deep breath and pulled out his phone and dialed Carmi's number.

_**"Hi you have reached Carmi, I can't come to the phone right now. But if you leave a name, number and message, I will give ya'll a call back. Bye." **_John smiled, even hearing her say that made him smile. The tone beeped.

"Hi Sweets, it's John. Look I know I am probably the last person that you want to hear from but, I wanted to let you know that I am sorry for what I said that night at the hospital. I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I just wanted to say I am sorry." he said into the phone.

He heard the familiar beep of an incoming call coming though he pulled the phone away from his ear and saw that it was Mike on the other line.

"How is she?" "_Bad. They are keeping her overnight. I haven't got a chance to see her yet because we are stuck at the airport on a layover.' _"How do you know that they are keeping her over night?" _"Matt talked to her. I guess I am sort of surprise for her." _"Mike?" _"Yeah?" _"Keep an eye on her for me? I know I have been an ass about her lately but." _"But you have something feelings for her and you don't want to see her hurting.' _"Right. When the hell did you become so damn smart?" _"I have always been this smart. I have to go, Matt is coming this way and he doesn't know that I am calling you. I will text you once I know more or I see Carmi." _"Thanks Mike." _"No problem." _

John sighed as he put this phone back into his pocket. Now what he was going to do about Melina?


	35. Surprises

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Surprises**_

"Her room is right up those stairs at the end of the hall." Matt said pointing to where Carmi's room was at. Mike nodded his head and walked up the stairs. They had finally gotten to Smithfield after a long night in the airports. He walked down the hall and pushed open the door. He smiled to himself seeing Carmi sleeping in the middle of the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed and shook her. "Mikey, come on Mikey it's time to wake up." he said. Carmi stirred awake and meet his eyes. "Mike? What are you doing here?" Carmi asked rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I heard you were having a hard time I thought I would come out and see you see if I can help any.' Mike answered. Carmi's lower lip quivered as she leaned forward and hugged Mike. "Hey it's okay. No need to cry." "I have done this a lot." she said, "I cry easy. The doctor said that it was normal." Mike nodded his head, "I heard you ended up in the hospital are you okay?" "I am okay I guess." Carmi answered shrugging her shoulders.

Mike looked at her like he didn't believe her. 'Really Mike I am okay. Where is Mama?" "She is downstairs with everyone.' "They are all still here?" "Yes. Baby girl they are all still down there." Carmi sighed heavily, "Sometimes I just wish they would let me wallow." "They are your family they won't let you." Carmi nodded her head.

"I don't hear any screaming or anything like that.' Vio said, "That's a good sign." "Well she was asleep when you came down so." Shane stated. "And maybe this Mike guy knows her better then we all think." the Legend commented from his seat. "That could be true." Shannon agreed.

"So Mikey." Mike stated, "I am only asking this because I care.' "Okay." "When was the last time you ate something?" "A couple of days ago." "How hungry are you?" "Starving actually." "And just askin' when is the last time you took a shower?" "Shut up! I could take a bath. But can you stay in the room?" "Sure whatever you want. I am here for you." Mike said. Carmi went to move, "Umm Mike, I need to be able to move."

"Right." Mike said letting go off Carmi. He hadn't realized that he had kept a hold of her when she had answered his questions. Carmi got off of the bed and went into the bathroom. Mike pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted John.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket he had been following Melina around the mall. _From Mike, Just got here. Carmi is still upset but looks to be on the mend a bit. _John sighed before he texted Mike back. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt that rose up in the pit of his stomach. Melina handed him another bag he put his phone back in his pocket and followed after her. He past a jewelry store and got an idea, he needed to ditch Melina for a bit and he needed Mike's help.

"You okay in there Mikey?' Mike asked. "Yes." Carmi answered, "You can come in here ya know. I don't bite and you seen me naked." Mike laughed and walked into the bathroom. 'You are looking better already." he smirked. "Yeah, yeah." Carmi muttered closing her eyes. A familiar ringtone started playing from Carmi's room. 'Can you go get that for me?" Carmi questioned a light hearted smile forming on her face. "Sure." Mike answered going out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Here, who is Big Daddy?" "Give me that phone Mike!' Carmi said holding her hand out to him. "Okay." He laughed handing the phone over to Carmi. "Big Daddy! Oh my god! It's been forever!' Carmi said into the phone. _"Hey baby girl is everything okay?" _Dallas Page asked his former protégé. "Kind of. What did you hear?" _"Shannon called he said you were in the hospital." _"I had a miscarriage." _"Shit. Are you okay?" _"I am on the mend." _"I am going to come and see you." _"Are you sure?" _"Yes, I missed my baby girl." _"I missed you too Big Daddy." Carmi stated as Mike stared at her.

"Stop starin' you are going to catch flies. I will tell you in a minute." "_Who are you talking to?" _"Mike." _"Who the hell is Mike." _"He is one of the guys I work with. One of my best friends." Carmi answered. Mike turned to her shocked again, "Really?" he mouthed. "Really." she mouthed back, "Hold on for a second. Mike do me a favor go downstairs and tell everyone I am hungry and I want Poppa Hardy's infamous BBQ please?" "Sure." Mike answered before he stood up. "Sorry about that." _"Its okay. I missed you kid." _"I miss you too Big daddy. When are you coming out to see me?"

_"Soon, I promise with in the next couple of days." _Dallas answered. "Okay.' "Hey Mike, is Carmi okay? Is she alone?" Vio asked. "Clam down. She is fine, she is in the bath. She asked me to come down and ask if Poppa Hardy could make his infamous BBQ?" "She's hungry?" Shane asked. 'She told me she was starving." Mike answered. Claude stood up from his seat, "I will get on it." Vio stood up to go back upstairs but Mike stopped her, "Look, give her some time to take her bath and relax. She needs to be by herself just for a little bit." Everyone looked at Mike a little shocked, "I may not know Carmi as well as you all but I do know and care for her enough to know that she is going to be just fine by herself for a couple of minutes." "Vio he is right. Let's go help Dad with dinner.' Matt said.

Mike went back into the room as Carmi walked out of her closet dressed in pajama bottoms and a Self High Five shirt. "You are DDP fan?" Mike asked. "Sugar, not only am I a DDP fan, he helped train me." Carmi answered before she walked over to a frame picture sitting on her nightstand.

"See." Mike took the picture frame from her, "How old were you in this?" "Almost 21. He took me to get my first tattoo too." "Really?" "Yeah remember the star right here?" Carmi asked pointing at where the star was at. "He took you for that?" Mike asked sitting on the bed. "Yes he did." "Mikey you never cease to surprise me." "I will take that as a good thing."


	36. Carmi's Lesson To Mike

_**A/N: I only own Carmi. NellyLove owns Vio. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Carmi's lesson to Mike.**_

Carmi was sitting out on her balcony, staring into space something that she had done a lot the past couple of days. Mike stepped out on the balcony, shaking his head before he nudged her with her coffee mug. "Welcome back to earth space cadet." Mike stated when she turned around. "Sorry, how long did I space out for?" "Just a bit. Long enough for me to go get you coffee and come back upstairs." Mike answered.

Carmi nodded her head as she took the mug from him. "Mike can I talk to you about something?" she asked. Mike nodded his head taking a seat next to her. "What's up?" "You remember a couple of weeks ago when we were in California and you asked me if I would ever tell you about what happened with Travis?" Mike nodded his head. "I am ready to tell you now. But don't interrupted me until I am done okay?" Mike nodded his head again.

"Where is baby at?" Shane asked looking around the room. "She and Mike are out on her balcony talking." Vio answered, "I think she finally is telling him what happened with Travis." Shane nodded his head, "Do you think John will show up?" "He better not." Vio growled. "If he does, we can always just shoot him" Claude G spoke from where he was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"And bury him in the backyard. We all have big enough backyards to do it." Vio mused a sick smirk on her face. "You read my mind." Claude said. Carmi was very much like his own daughter, she trusted him more then her own father, it was kind of nice having her and Vio around when the boys were growing up. If need be he would rise to protect the girl that he thought of as his own.

Mike clenched his jaw hearing Carmi talk, he wanted nothing more then to get up and fly out to Maryland and hurt this Travis guy. Carmi was just too sweet to have gone though this. Carmi stopped talking and stared off into the landscape again. "Are you okay Mikey?" Mike asked. "Yeah. But I am not done yet." "What else happened?" Mike asked. "Get comfortable Chick magnet I am just getting started." Carmi answered.

John had successfully got away from Melina and was on his way to the airport. His calls and texts to Carmi had gone unanswered. He had heard from Mike a couple of time saying that she was doing a little better and she had done nothing but talk his ear off. He sent a message to Mike saying that he was going to come out and see Carmi and make things right with her. Though he wasn't too sure that things could go back to normal with Carmi and if he could give up Melina. He wondered slightly if he could keep both girls.

Mike stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Carmi and hugged her. She hugged him back. "Thank you for telling me that." Mike said, "And just to let you know I am going to kill that bastard next time he tries anything with you." Carmi laughed, "Welcome to the club Mike." He laughed as well, "What made you decide to tell me this?"

Carmi smiled at him, "Mike, you're my best friend, you deserved to know what happened. Lets just say that I gave you a lesson in my own way. A lesson in trust and friendship.' Mike nodded his head, "I was wondering when the lessons were going to come back and bite me in the ass. I am just glad that it was this kind of lesson." "Me too." "Are you being serious when you said that I was your best friend?" "Yes. You, Matt and Mama." Carmi answered. "What about Shannon?" "Shannon is just Shannon."

There was a ringing of the doorbell awhile later, Shane stood up and went to the door while Vio stretched herself out on the couch better. "Dallas?" He asked seeing Carmi's former mentor. "Is she here?" he asked. "Yeah, upstairs with Mike. I think they are watching a movie." Shane answered. "Can I come in?" "Sure. You remember where her room is at right?" "Right." Diamond Dallas Page answered coming into the house. He got to the third step before he called out, "OH BABY GIRL!"

Carmi froze hearing her nickname from DDP coming from downstairs. She didn't think he was serious when he said he was coming. "Who is that?" Mike asked. "Diamond Dallas Page." Carmi answered as she scrambled off of her bed and went running down the hall. "BIG DADDY!" she called as she ran down the stairs and hugged him. Dallas laughed and hugged her back. "Are you okay baby girl?" He asked.

"I am getting better." She answered, "I didn't think you were coming." "Of course I came. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Carmi nodded her head, "Let's go for a walk so Mama doesn't explode." Vio rolled her eyes from the doorway, "Don't forget your jacket." "Yes Mama." Carmi answered as she took a jacket out of the front hall closet.

Mike had came down the stairs after Carmi left the room, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text and groaned. All hell was going to break loose he could feel. He just hoped that it didn't fuck up all the progress that Carmi made up.

"So you were really pregnant?" Dallas asked as they rounded the corner that lead towards the main road. "Yes. God Dal how stupid was one for getting involved with one of the guys I worked with?" "From what I heard baby girl you have a bad case of the love bug." Dallas answered. "I do not." Carmi stated. "You do too." he teased. "I hate you." she mumbled. "I know you do sweetheart. Come on lets go back to the house. So your family doesn't decide to kill me for keeping you out too long." Dallas said. "Alright Big Daddy." Dallas smiled, "How about this tonight, I take you for dinner like old times?" "Sure Big Daddy, I would love that." Carmi answered.

John stepped out of his rental car, he groaned inwardly seeing all the cars sitting in the driveway off of Carmi's house. This was going to be harder then he thought. He heard voices coming down the hall. One he knew right off of the bat as Carmi's the other one he wasn't to familiar with. 'Carmi." he said once she was in his sights. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	37. What The Hell Are You Doing Here?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hopefully this doesn't suck, I have had a suckish night that really didn't get better. But anyways, enjoy. I only own Carmi. Vio and Damien (who is mentioned) belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**What The Hell Are You Doing Here?**_

"Baby girl, who is that?" Dallas asked. Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek for a minute before she answered, "That's John." John looked at Carmi and then at Dallas. "You know Diamond Dallas Page?" "Yes she knows me, I trained her for awhile. She is like my own daughter." Dallas answered, "I think I like Joey better." "Joey?" John asked confused. "Joey Mercury." Carmi answered, "He was my first serious boyfriend."

"You dated my former tag team partner?" "Yeah on and off until I meet Travis." Carmi answered. "You are a real jewel you know that? First you sleep with both me and Mike, second you get pregnant and do anything about it and now to top it all off, you dated my former tag team partner one of my best friends." John stated. Dallas didn't like the tone this guy was taking with her.

"Don't talk to her like that. Did you think she didn't tell you because you didn't ask her. Sometimes it helps to really talk to her and not try to get in her pants." Dallas stated going into full blown over protective father mode. "Big Daddy, I am going to go in the house." Carmi said before she started up the walk way to her front door. Dallas nodded his head smiling at her, "Don't worry about it baby girl. I will be in a few minutes." but Carmi didn't hear him she was already in her house.

"What's wrong Carmi-baby?" Matt asked seeing the stricken look on Carmi's face, "Where is Dallas? Did he do something?" "No, he is outside talking to John." "He is here?" Vio asked. Carmi nodded her head as she went over and sat down on the couch next to her brother. "You okay sis?" Carmi shrugged. Shane sighed she better not go back to that emotional shell of herself, she made some major progress since Mike had been there.

She had even been smiling and laughing when Dallas arrived. Mike stiffened he didn't want the family known that he knew that John was showing up from the time he got the text saying that John was getting on an plane to come out to make up with Carmi

Vio, Matt and Shane waited until Carmi was engrossed in her movie that Claude had brought over with him, then they walked out of the house to where John and Dallas were at.

"You have no idea of what you did to that poor girl." Dallas said shaking his head. "You don't know shit. You don't know my side of the story." John said. "I don't need to hear your side of the story. I only need to hear her side of the story. I know her well enough to know when she is hurting." Dallas said. He had seen her at her highest moments like executing the diamond cutter for the first time. Or when she walked across the stage at her college graduation.

He had seen her at her lowest, like when she and Joey got into a big fight. Or when she went ran to him after Vio's older brother Damien died. Dallas shook his head, "I know she is hurting right now and its your fault. And give me one god damn good reason not to kick your ass and let her brother and two best friends take you down for hurting her." "You don't scare me old timer." "I should. I think between Claude G, Violet and myself we know plenty of ways to make your life a living hell and to cause a lot of pain."

"And we have no problem doing it especially when it comes to the baby." Vio spoke up, "And we have plenty of land to bury the body too." John flinched back seeing the evil glint in Vio's green eyes. He knew he had fucked up when he had slept with Melina the same night he demanded he and Carmi be a couple, and how he bad he hurt her that night at the hospital.

"You okay Mikey?" Mike asked looking at her. "Yeah. I am fine." "Liar." Shannon, Jeff and Claude all looked at him slightly shocked. "I am not lying." "And I am calling bullshit. You aren't okay." Mike said. "You are right Mike. I am not okay. Who the fuck knows when I will be okay again. I am trying okay? Seeing him just.' Carmi trailed off as tears came down her cheeks. "Don't cry again please." he begged. He wanted to get to the bottom on how she was feeling, he didn't mean to make her cry.

John groaned as he leaned against his car holding his stomach, Dallas, Vio, Matt and Shane had went into the house. They had all taken turns hitting him. Sure he was scared of Vio and Dallas but that wasn't going to stop him from talking to Carmi, no way in hell. He looked around, spotting the fence he went over it and climbed it. If he remembered correctly, he could get to her bedroom by climbing up to her balcony.

Carmi was in her room laying across her bed, her shoulders shaking from her tears, she had went running up the stairs to her room just seconds before Dallas, Shane, Vio and Matt walked into the house. She knew that Dallas hated to see her cry. He had seen it enough from her after everything went down with Joey and how things went after Damien died. She could hear Mike and Shannon explaining to the people who were outside what happened.

All those things going on couldn't make her stop thinking of John and how sorry he actually looked standing in her driveway. A thud coming from her balcony alerted her, she sat up quickly whipping her tears off of her cheeks. As John's form appeared in though the billowing curtains, their eyes locked as he stepped into the room. "We need to talk."


	38. I Will Work On It

A/N: I only own Carmi and Matthew Shane who is mentioned. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_**I'll Work On It. **_

"Talk? About what?" Carmi asked, "About how you fucking got me pregnant and then accused our best friend on being the one to knock me up? Or how you fucked Melina the same fucking night that you told me that you wanted to be a couple? Or how bad it hurt that you said those things to me?" John nodded his head, "Yes to all of those. Let me talk please. And then you can talk, yell and punch." Carmi nodded her head, there was no way in hell she was going to let her guard down again.

John looked at Carmi who was sitting up very tensely on her bed. "Look, I don't know how many times I can say I am sorry for what I did to you. You are too special to me. I guess you can say that I am little jealous that you were getting so close to Mike. I was having a hard time dealing with that. I have never felt the need to be jealous or protect someone like I did with you. You are so completely different Melina in so many good ways. You are always so sweet and put yourself last. You are down home southern comfort and I love that about you." John stated as Carmi stared at him her hazel eyes filled with tears.

"If I have to get down on my hands and knees and beg you for forgiveness I will." John said dropping onto his knees for dramatic effect. Carmi couldn't help herself she started giggling. "Get off your knees Johnny. And come sit with me." John nodded his head and sat on the bed with her. "I want you to know that I am still really pissed off at you. But I want to let you know that I will work on forgiving you. We are suppose to be a team and you can't do that with two members not speak to each other. And just to let you know John, if you would have had called me that night instead of fucking Melina, I would have told you yes that I wanted to be your girlfriend." Carmi said.

John looked down at Carmi a little shocked. "Really?" she nodded her head, "But now we are going to work up that trust. I am going to go around trusting any guys with my heart." John nodded his head, "Can I kiss you now?" Carmi nodded her head again.

Vio walked up the stairs a little while later wondering why Carmi hadn't come back downstairs. She put her ear on the door for a second before she opened the door. Her eyes widen in shock seeing Carmi and John making out on the bed. Though she knew that they were good for each other, she was still majorally pissed off at John for hurting Carmi in the way he did. Vio closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Where is Carmi Baby at?" Matt asked. "Upstairs in her room." Mike answered. "I will go get her." Matt mused kind of shocked that Vio had returned back downstairs without her. The rest of the family nodded their heads.

Matt twisted the door open to Carmi's room, his brown eyes going wide with shock. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted. John pulled back from Carmi shocked. "Matt what the hell are you doing in here?" Carmi asked as she grabbed for her shirt embarrassed. "Just what the **FUCK **Carmichael is he doing in here after we beat the crap out of him?" Matt seethed.

The rest of the family plus Mike and Dallas went up the stairs hearing Matt's shout. "Way to go Morrison." Mike muttered. Shannon glanced up at the taller Mike shocked, "You knew about this?" he asked. "I may or may have not known about John coming here." Mike answered, "Look I love the girl, she is my best friend, they both just a push in the right direction." Shannon nodded his head a little shocked that Mike had said all of this.

Usually he had Carmi's best interest at heart but now here he was being pushed out by the self proclaimed Chick Magnet. "Explain yourself Carmichael." Matt said. "Matt chill the fuck out.' Carmi stated lowly, 'he came to apologize. And I figure because we are going to be a team, I have to work on forgiving him." "So you are working on forgiving him by making out with him?' "Matt, she has a point they are going to be a team, so they are going to have to work together." Dallas stated.

Everyone migrated into the room, Carmi had fixed her shirt had gotten off the bed to get changed to go out to dinner with Dallas as John looked at her pictures that she had set up on the bedside table. One caught his eye that he didn't see the last time. It was of a much younger Carmi holding a blue bundle. "Hey Mike come here." John stated. "What's up?" Mike asked coming over to him. "Look." "Whose baby is that?" Mike asked. "I don't know." John answered, "we should ask her. Hey Sweets?"

Carmi turned around and looked at him. "Whose baby is this?" he asked. Carmi's lower lip started trembling, "Mine." "What? Where is it? Can we meet it?" Mike asked. "It's name is Matthew Shane and you can't meet him." Carmi answered. "Why not?" John prodded. "Because he died when he was a couple of weeks old that's why." Vio answered watching her best friend. "He died?" Mike asked.

Carmi nodded her head as she whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. Both men walked over to Carmi and hugged her. She sniffled as she hugged them, "I am going to go see him. Do you want to go with me?" they exchanged a look before they nodded their heads. "I am going too." Vio said. "Big Daddy is it okay if we post prone dinner for awhile?" "Of course baby girl." Dallas answered.

"Mama can you drive?" Carmi asked. "Sure." Vio agreed taking her car keys from her. The 4 of them got to the Cameron cemetery. John looked down a little shock when Carmi slid her hand into his. Mike was on her other side as they walked together to a headstone. Vio took a step back watching as Carmi knelt down in front of the headstone pulling John with her. Mike stopped next to Vio. "Mike." Carmi's soft voice said holding out her free hand to him. He stepped forward taking it in his own.

_**Matthew Shane Birch August 26, 2000- September 26, 2000 **_

_So little time spent on earth. _

"How did he die?" Mike asked looking from the headstone to her. "He was 3 months early, his lungs weren't really fully developed." Carmi answered, "He couldn't breath on his own. He was just very sick from the beginning" John and Mike both squeezed her hands at the same time. "We were lucky to have him in our lives even if it was for a month." Vio spoke, "Though we could see more of you in him then we did Joey."

Carmi looked over at her best friend and smiled a watery smile at her. "Oh Matthew I wish you were still here." Carmi muttered. "Come on Car lets go." Vio said, "the boys are probably getting hungry and you promised Dallas you would go to dinner with them." "You are right. One more stop though." Vio nodded her head. "You boys can go to the car. We will be there in a minute." Carmi stated as they walked away.

"Can you believe Carmi had a kid?" Mike questioned as they got to the car. "I can believe." John answered. "My question to you is do you want her to have your kids?" Mike asked as he leaned against the door of the car. John thought for a minute before he nodded, "If I hadn't screwed up, we would have been a couple right now." "Next time keep it in your pants. Then you would have had her."


	39. Late Night Promises and Talks

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi and Matthew. Vio belongs to NellyLove. And if anyone is interested in knowing more about Carmi's past with Joey and what really happened with Matthew's birth, let me know. **_

* * *

_**Late Night Promises and Talks.**_

John snuck down the hall towards Carmi's room. Claude G and Dallas acting as Carmi's father over ruled Vio's, Shane's and Matt's ruling that John couldn't stay at Carmi's house. They agreed though that John should sleep in one of the guest rooms. There was no way he was sleeping in that room by himself not when Carmi was down the hall from. He eased Carmi's door open and sighed relief seeing that she was the only one that was in the room.

He had heard from Mike that he or Vio had been sleeping in the room with her. He walked over to the bed and shook her awake. Carmi stirred and woke up and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, "If you get caught in here Vio is going to shoot you." "I couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to you." "Why?" 'Because I did. Please." "Fine, just keep it down so they don't wake up and come in here." John sat on the bed next to her.

"I am sorry.' he whispered. "I know. I told you I am working on forgiving you." "I know. But I wanted to promise you something." Carmi looked at him with interest clear on her face. He handed her a velvet box that he brought into the room with him. "What's this?" "A promise ring. I promise not to hurt you again like I did. I don't think I can live with myself if I do that again." Carmi studied him for a minute, before she finally spoke, 'I believe you and I will wear this ring but I swear on my son's grave if you hurt me again like you did I am going to cut your dick off. And then I will shoot you with Papa Hardy's gun alright?" Carmi questioned. John nodded his head as Carmi opened the box, her curiosity getting the best of her and she opened the box. A gasp leaving her seeing the silver trinity knot ring. "Do you like it?" he asked. Carmi nodded her head, "I do like it.'

John went to leave the room after awhile, but Carmi stop him. "Stay please." "What about them?" John asked referring to her family. "Let me handle them. They can't say no to their baby. Trust me." Carmi answered. John nodded his head before he laid down on the bed with her. "So do you mind me asking about your past with Joey?" 'No. what do you want to know?" Carmi asked as she rolled to her side to face him.

"Where you seeing him when he joined the OVW?' he asked. "Yes I was, I was seeing him up until last year when I meet Travis. Don't you remember seeing me showing up at the hospital after Armageddon when Matt and Jeff broke his nose with the ladder?" John nodded his head, he remembered seeing Carmi come running into the waiting room. "Didn't you get into a screaming match with Melina?' Carmi nodded her head.

"So you were with him though the car accidents and the overdoses?" "Yes. I was with him one night when he got into an accident." "Are you serious?" John asked. "Yes it wasn't a bad one. He hit into the car in front of us. More then anything it scared me. I didn't want to lose him." "Are you still in contact with him?" "Yes, I had to keep on the down low because of Travis. He hated everything about Joey and I.' Carmi answered.

"Did Travis know about Matthew?" "No. I decided that it was best that he didn't know." John nodded his head, "Was Joey there when you had him?" "Yes he was. I don't know when he showed up though. I was in and out of it since I was in so much pain." "Do you mind me asking what happened the night you had Matthew?" John asked.

"No. he was three months early. I was going over to Vio's grandma's house for dinner and get some advice on the whole thing. My mom didn't want anything really to do with me and my pregnancy. She kicked me out of her house and I moved in with Shane. She was so upset that I was pregnant at 19 and keeping it and not mention it was with my dead beat boyfriend. Her words not mine."

John nodded his head showing that he was following her. He took her hand in his interlocking their fingers together. "I don't remember much of what happened. I just remember being in the operating room with Vio after they got him out and wondering why he wasn't crying." Carmi said lying. She remembered everything about that night, she just didn't want to relive it. "You had a C-section?" John asked, "I didn't see a scar.' "I have a scar, it has faded in the past 7 years. That's why its very rare, that I will have my stomach shown. Stephanie has been very good about making sure that it's not shown in pictures and stuff like that.'

John nodded his head again before he decided to change the subject, "So you really trained with Diamond Dallas Page and you call him Big Daddy? What's the deal with that?" Carmi giggled, "You are starting to sound like Mike with all these questions." "He asked you questions?" "Well about Page. I bet anything he is going to ask me about Matthew when he gets the chance." "He will." "Can you be with me when he does?" "Sure." John agreed.

The normal hustle and bustle of the family started up as people started to wake up and start the day. "Mike can you go get Carmi?" Vio asked seeing that the baby of the family wasn't downstairs yet. Mike nodded his head before he walked out of the living room and headed towards the master bedroom.

'I better not walk in you and John having sex Mikey so help me God, I will kill you.' Mike muttered to himself as he walked up to the door, he pressed his ear to the door not hearing any of the familiar noises that Carmi made he opened the door. His future tag team partners were sound asleep looking rather cozy. He shook his head this was going to be a hell of a ride.


	40. Found Him

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Sorry about the wait I have been stuck on it for the past couple of days.

* * *

_**Found Him. **_

John had stuck around for a couple of days after he had made up with Carmi. And thanks to Carmi's begging and pleading with her family he was able to sleep in the same room with her. On the last day of their visit, John and Mike watched amused as Jeff and Carmi wheeled their bikes out of the garage. "Jeffy just because I am smaller then you doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass on the track." Carmi stated as she straddled her 125 Kawasaki. "In your dreams Baby Hurricane." Jeff laughed, 'I am going to kick your butt."

"Bring it on Rainbow Bright." "It's already been brought Mini Me." "Are you sure its okay for her to ride that?" John asked turning to Vio who nodded her head, "She will be fine. She has done this for years." Carmi put on her helmet and kicked started her bike. "This is making me nervous." John mused whipping his hands on his jeans. "Me too." Mike agreed, "she could hurt." "Relax you two she is fine. She has done this for years." Shannon stated, "Its not like she is jumping off of the roof again." "She jumped off of the roof?" Mike asked. "Yes she loves to fit in with the whole 2 Extreme thing that we had going on. Though my dad about tanned our hides for letting that sweet little girl up on the roof though." Matt answered.

Jeff and Carmi halfway though the woods behind Carmi's house. Carmi pulled her helmet off and put her feet flat on the ground. Jeff followed suite and looked at her, "What's up Car?" "Just thinking. Do you think I did the right thing by forgiving John?' she asked. Jeff looked at her, "Don't you think that that you should talk to Matt, Mike or Vio about this?" "I want the advice of a family member." Jeff sighed as he leaned against his handle bars, "I think you did the right thing. Carmi he is better for you then Travis ever was. I am glad that you did found him?" "What do you mean found him?" Carmi asked looking over at him.

"Its like you came more alive when you started hanging out with him and Mike. After you lost Matthew, you were a shell that we had to poke and prod for you to come out. Then you came back to us when you started training with Dallas. Which we are all thankful for." Jeff answered as he looked over at Carmi to see if she was following him. She nodded her head urging him to go on. "Then you meet Travis, which I am totally taking blame for. You went on this tail spin, that we didn't think you could have powered out of, which you have thankfully. Bun sometimes you wear your heart on your sleeve, you love with your whole heart right off. And that's one thing that is great about you. This time I can see you guarding yourself more and letting him get close enough to you. But we can all see that you desperately want too. Question is why don't you let him in?"

"Because I am scared Jeffy." "Why are you scared?" "Look at my past relationships, my first boyfriend and love is a drug addict that could have killed me every time I got into the car with him. My last boyfriend was always in perma stunt devil mode that didn't give two shits about me or how his stunts would affect me. God maybe I do need someone like John in my life." Carmi answered. "You do Bun you really do.' Jeff agreed. Carmi sighed and chewed on the inside of her cheek, "What do you think of Mike?" Jeff laughed, "He is definitely something else. But I am glad he was there to get though to you. You really did have us all scared over the past couple of weeks."

"I am sorry Jeffy." Carmi said sticking her lower lip out into a pout. "Sugar its not your fault, but I am glad you are back to normal. Things were a little bit dull without you being normal." "Do you think we can get the rental units and the older siblings to lets us party tonight? We need to have some fun tonight." "We do. Party at Baby Hurricane's house?" "HELL YES!" Carmi shouted maybe a party would help things along some. Jeff let out a whoop before he turned to Carmi, "But first thing we need to do is put different colors in your hair." "What colors?' Carmi asked she was attached to her pink, blue, blonde and purple. "I am thinking we just add orange to it." "Lets do it Jeffy." Carmi giggled.

The remaining family members looked up when they heard the roar of the dirt bikes coming back to the house. After wheeling the bikes into Carmi's garage, they walked out to where they were standing. "We are having a party tonight, I am not taking no for an answer. Matty you and Shane need to go to the liquor store and get booze." Carmi answered, 'I am still cleaned out from the last time we had a party here." Matt and Shane nodded their heads.

"I am going to hang around and make sure none of you get hurt." Gil said as Dallas nodded his head in agreement, "I am curious to see if Carmi here can still hold her booze with the best of us." "Big Daddy I am from the south, I can handle it trust me."

A couple of hours later the party was in full swing, Carmi and Vio were doing shots with Shannon and a couple of their hometown friends. John and Mike were drinking beers looking around a little shocked at what was going on. Usually their manager was a sweet loving woman but as soon as you got booze in her she was a completely different person. She was more open, carefree and trusting.

"Come on." she said coming over to them and pulling them to their feet. "What are we doing Mikey?" Mike asked. "We are dancing Mike." Carmi answered pulling them onto the makeshift dance floor.

Everyone was wrapped up in drinking, dancing laughing and watching the two oldest men at the party dominating beer pong. No one saw the new arrival standing in the doorway but they heard the high pitch scream that person saw John leaned his head down and kiss Carmi pulling her in close to him. John pulled back startled before he went to block Carmi from harms way, "What the hell are you doing here?'


	41. Melina and Georgia

A/N: I own Carmi and the mention of Matthew. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_**Melina and Georgia.**_

"Dude what the hell is she doing here?" Mike asked as he moved to John's side making sure Carmi was protected between them. "I don't know." John answered. Carmi stuck her head out from behind John. "Melina what are you doing here?" she questioned she was slightly shocked, sure she and Melina got along when all three brands together but she was confused on why she was in her house after she had slept John.

"I came to see John.' Melina answered. 'Why?" Carmi asked confused as far as she knew that John wasn't seeing Melina anymore. "John what's going on?" she asked stepping away from John. John turned around and looked at her as the party stopped around them, "Sweets."

"Are you still sleeping with her?" Carmi asked pointing her finger at Melina. John didn't answered. Carmi felt her heart sink as her good mood left her. Mike saw the change in her, "Mikey?' 'John answer me.' Carmi stated. Instead of answering her he nodded. "Get out both of you.' she said, 'Now.' with that she turned and fled up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Dallas followed her.

'Baby girl,' he said knocking on the door. Carmi pulled open the door and hugged him, "Can I go with you to Georgia?' 'Sure honey, we will go tonight pack your bag.' Dallas stated. Carmi nodded her head and turned back into her room.

"What a drama queen." Melina muttered as she looked around the house her nose crinkled in disqust. "Don't call her a drama queen, you don't what the fuck she has been though." Matt stated. He had the memories fresh from when Carmi lost Matthew and her miscarriage a couple of weeks ago fresh in his head. It kind of hurt him that she had clung to Mike instead of him during this time frame.

'What are you doing here?" John asked. 'I came to see you.' "Why? I thought I made it pretty clear that us hooking up was for that night." "What is so great about her?" "Well one you don't see her creating a scene like you are. And two she is different, she is actually soft spoken. She doesn't have to scream to get my attention." John stated, 'I know that she is what I want.' Melina screamed again, "Mark my words John, you are going to regret choosing her over me." "Get out of my sister's house." Shane stated, "I can escort you out if you would like." "I am leaving on my own." Melina stated.

Vio went upstairs to check on Carmi, her room was empty so was her bathroom. She saw a post it sticking on her mirror. _**Went to Georgia with Dallas. Be in touch soon. Love Car. **_Vio sighed, Carmi had done a disappearing act on them again. "Where is Mikey?" Mike asked. 'She is gone. She and Dallas are going to Georgia. She is upset. She can't be at home in her home so she ran. This is your fault!' Vio shouted poking John in his chest.

'What?" "She left because she thinks that Melina is more important then her." Vio answered. 'She left without me?" Mike asked, he was slightly shocked that Carmi had left him without saying goodbye. The past week that he had been in Smithfield they had been pretty much attached at the hip. "Don't worry Mike, Dallas takes very good care of Carmi.' Shannon stated, "She is like his own daughter." Mike nodded his head.

Three days past and Carmi was still in Georgia. She was in Dallas' guest bedroom, her head and heart heavy. She had been doing Yoga with Dallas and been in the ring training to make her return. She had talked to Stephanie and made plans for her return. She wasn't feeling up to wrestling but since Mike and John were suppose to be winning the tag titles she wanted to be there.

"What are you doing baby girl?" Dallas asked standing in her open doorway, Carmi was standing in front of the mirror she had the band of her sweatpants rolled down and her shirt pulled up to her bust. "Just looking at my c-section scar.' Carmi answered, "Going and seeing him brought back some memories from the night he was born." Dallas nodded his head, "How do you cover that up during photo shoots?" "Make up and airbrushing. I told Steph about it and she make sure anyone working the photo shoots know about it." Carmi answered. Dallas nodded his head, "What are you going to do about John? Because baby girl, I can tell right now. That you have feelings for him. Different feelings then what you had for Joey." Carmi nodded her head, "What do you think I should do Big Daddy?"

'I think you need to go back to the Carmichael Helms I know and love." "What do you mean?" "The Carmi Helms I remember had no problem being the biggest bitch when it came to protecting yourself. I say go back there put that barbwire fence up around your heart and make John work to get back in." "Make him work?" Carmi asked. Dallas shot her a look. 'oh. I get it now.' Carmi giggled, "I am going to start getting my own room." "That's a start. Maybe flirt with a little bit. Lead him on." Carmi laughed again. 'I have seen you do it with Joey. You can do it again.' 'Of course I can.' "Just do me a favor baby girl.' "What's that Big Daddy?" 'I want a invite to the wedding."


	42. Carmi's Return

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I am sorry about the long wait.. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Carmi's Return.**_

Carmi walked into the arena where Smackdown was taping at. She had arrived early so that way none of her family saw her. She had been in contact with Vio once since she left to go to Georgia with Dallas. Spending that week with him was like brought back memories of staying with him when she was training with him. "Look who is back." Stephanie mused seeing her former PA coming into her office, 'You look great." "Thanks Steph.' Carmi smiled. She felt normal, it was kind of nice spending a week not being babied like her family usually did. "So how are you really?" 'Getting better with each passing day. The first week or so was the hardest. I cried a lot, I didn't eat, I couldn't get out of bed.' Carmi answered. Stephanie nodded her head, she had heard that Carmi had a break down crying and screaming throwing things, she was kind of glad that she wasn't there to see that. It would have been hard seeing someone as full of life and positive of Carmi down and out like would have been killer.

"Mike and Page helped a lot." Carmi stated. "Page as in Diamond Dallas Page?" "Yes. Shannon called him when I was in the hospital before I found out that I lost the baby. Then he showed up at the house." "I heard from Vio that Melina showed up. How did that go?" Stephanie asked. Carmi sighed and rested her head against the couch. "Come on Car, it's just me here. I am not going to judge you. I am like your big sister just like Vio." Stephanie said. "It was really weird, I was under the impression that John had stopped seeing her when he showed in Smithfield. And gave me this." Carmi said holding out her right hand, 'But I guess I was wrong."

She had yet to take off the ring that John had given her. 'What is that?" "A promise ring, a promise that he would never hurt me." Carmi answered. 'And he did." "I know but Steph, I think I am falling for him. Harder then I ever fell for Joey or Travis.' Carmi admitted to her boss. Stephanie looked at her an all knowing look on her face. She knew that is was going to happen. She knew that John and Carmi were good for each other.

"Has anyone heard from Carmi?" Matt asked as he got ready for his tag team match with Montel against Mike and John. "No." Vio answered, "She said that she was going on this retreat with Dallas and her phone would be out of service for a couple of days. And that was a couple of days ago." "Maybe is she trying to prove a point staying away from the family like this. Maybe we have babied her too much." Shannon mused.

"No she wouldn't do that she loves us too much to do that.' Vio said, "She is just hurting." "Just like she did with Travis and Joey." Matt said, "At least with them she didn't take off on us." "She did though she went out to train with Dallas 7 months after she lost Matthew" Shannon stated. 'She didn't take off on us with Travis though." Jimmy stated. 'Exactly." "I think she is coming back soon." Mike said from the doorway, "But that's just me.' "Why do you say that?" Vio asked. "Because it's been a month since the miscarriage and she is probably going stir crazy not doing anything." Mike answered. 'He is right.' Matt said. Even though Mike had only really known Carmi for the past 5 months, he knew her pretty well.

"So what's the plan for tonight?' Carmi asked her boss after they finished talking about what happened while she was out. "You are going to down ringside during the match and sit with JBL and Michael Cole. Please Carmi for the love of god be nice to Michael.' Stephanie stated. Carmi rolled her eyes, "You are going leave to leave the table and distract Matt from giving Mike the twist of Fate. John is going to take his leg out.' "And Mike is going to get the win."

"Right. Then you are going to get into the ring and raise their hands in the air." Stephanie stated, "Then you and Matt are going to have a promo after Montel attacks him. And you are going to tell him that you are done being in the corner and being protected all the time." "It's time for this baby to shine." Carmi finished with a giggle, "I can't believe you remember that." "Of course I do. It was so funny when you said that." Stephanie laughed. "And I was also very drunk and if I remember correctly you were pretty plastered too." Carmi stated. "Do they know you are here?" Stephanie questioned ignoring the comment from Carmi. "No. They think I am still in Georgia with Dallas at a retreat doing yoga and being all positive.' "They are going to be in for a shock aren't they?" "Of course. I am Carmichael Helms, I like giving them a shock from time to time." Carmi laughed. Stephanie shook her head, this was the Carmi she remembered from their storyline.

After awhile it was time for the match. Carmi left the office and walked towards the gorilla position she sat on the crate chewing on the inside of her cheek waiting for her cue to go down. Absolutely story of a girl started playing a few seconds after Matt and MVP went down to the ring. She walked out, smirking as she did so. This was going to be long fun interesting night.


	43. Time For This Baby To Shine

**_A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. thanks to those who reviewed. I don't own the bands that are mentioned either. _**

* * *

_**Time For This Baby To Shine.**_

Mike smirked seeing his best friend coming down the ramp, he glanced over at John who had a slightly shocked look on his face seeing Carmi. Matt and Montel's jaw dropped seeing their manager coming down the ramp. Wearing ripped up blue jeans, a corset top and high heels. She looked like a different Carmichael Helms then she had in the past couple of years. This Carmichael Helms would to put it frankly looked hot. The little lessons that Mike and John had been giving had started paying off.

Walking over to the broadcasting table, she sat down next to JBL. He gawked at her. "What?" she asked as she put on her headset. "Wow, is all I have to say.' JBL commented as Michael Cole leaned around and looked at her. "Got a starin' problem there sugar?" Carmi asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "No.' "Then do your job and call the match and stop your staring.' Carmi stated as her eyes trained on the match in front of her. Occasionally she answered JBL and Cole's questions. Seeing Matt getting in position for his finisher. She knew that was her cue, she stood up and took the headset off and hopped up on the ring apron, "MATT!" She called causing his attention to go from Mike to her. John went behind him and knocked his leg out.

Carmi smirked as Mike pinned Matt for the win, she hopped off of the ring apron and went to grab the titles from Tony Chimel. She got back into the ring and handed the titles to both Mike and John both she raised their hands in the air. John put his arm around her neck hugging her to him for second before Mike did the same thing. They got out of the ring and started walking back stage. Carmi smirked and raised her hands innocently at Matt who was staring at her.

"Hey 98 degrees come back. We have rematch clause I am revoking it now. So if you want to get Nsync. Get down here now." Montel stated. "How does he know those bands?" Carmi muttered, "I am a girl and I don't know what they sing." "Come on back so we can get our titles back." Mike and John exchanged a look before they started walking back down the ramp, Carmi following them.

She stood in their corner almost mocking Matt. She had never played bitch but she was enjoying it. She had played the reserved PA, the cute little sister, the cute girl next door role. This role she was going to enjoy. Matt tapped out to the submission move that John had him. Carmi nodded her head as she climbed up on the ring apron again. And got into the ring, she walked over to Matt and leaned over. "I am done being the baby, Matt, I am done." Carmi stated. "Yo Helms! Lets go!' Mike called. Carmi nodded her head at him, "Done!"

They got backstage, "Carmichael Shea Helms! Why the hell didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Vio asked seeing her long time best friend. "Sorry. Steph said it was best that no one knew that I was coming back." Carmi answered. Vio sighed, "I am still very upset with you right now." "I know, I am sorry Mama.' Carmi stated. Vio stared at her though narrowed eyes before she smiled and hugged her.

"You look good, whatever you did in Georgia helped.' Vio stated. "Thanks Mama." Shannon had enough of them talking and pulled Carmi into him for a hug, "Don't go that long without calling me again." "I won't I promise." Carmi answered. "Mike told us you were coming back tonight. Did he know?" Vio asked. "No, only Steph and Paul knew that I was coming back tonight." Carmi answered

The ref's and trainers helped Matt backstage. "Miss Helms they are ready for you to shoot the promo." Carmi nodded her head.

_*Promo* _Carmichael Helms was walking down the hallway going towards the new tag team champions' locker room. "Carmichael!" Matt called seeing Carmichael in front of him. He moved out of the grasps of the ref and trainer and limped over to his long time friend who had stopped walking. "What the heck was that out there?" "That was me telling you nicely I am done.' Carmi said, "I am done being in the corner and having you protecting me. I want to be on a team that let me actually shine and be something other then being the baby. It's time for this baby to shine." with that she turned and walked away.

_*end of promo*_

Once the camera clicked off Carmi rushed back over to Matt's side. "Are you okay?" she asked put her arm around his waist to help support some of his weight. "Fine, between Mike, John and Montel working on my knee." Carmi nodded as they started slowly walking.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" he asked. Carmi shrugged it had all been her idea not to tell anyone, Stephanie and Paul agreed with her. "Are you really done being the baby?" "In the ring, yes. Outside of it no. because I know nothing I can say or do is going to change the fact that I am the baby. Like I said it's time for this baby to shine. And I am ready for it." Matt laughed and nodded his head. John walked up to them, "Do you mind if I steal her for a minute?" he asked looking at Carmi.


	44. As Much

A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. next will be longer I promise.

* * *

_**As Much**_

Matt let go of Carmi and start limping down the hall, he knew that Carmi had feeling did have feelings for John and she just did needed to realize that on her own. The sooner she did the better. "Traitor." Carmi muttered before she looked up at John, "What do you want?" "To talk to you, you just up and left without saying anything to anyone." "Like you care." Carmi mumbled.

"I do care.' John said having caught the mumbled words. "You don't act like." she said, "You show up in Smithfield after I had been there for almost two weeks. Before you even showed up. Mike showed up before you did. Then, then the real kicker of this all the one that I am having a hard time wrapping my mind around is Melina showing up at my house to see you after you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me again. Guess what John? You did."

John stared at the small brunette who glared up at him. 'excuse me." she said before she walked away. He was shocked, he thought she would want to talk to him. He wanted to tell that he broke things off with Melina and he wanted to be with her.

Carmi had taken Page's advice to heart and did exactly what she said she was going to get her own room, she put the barbwire fence back around her heart as much it was bothering her to do it. She had to do it.

"I am sure that I will be fine. Shannon is going to be next door, you are across the hall Mama.' Carmi assured Vio as they walked down the hallway from the elevator after they ate dinner. Matt was limping himself along with between the two brunette girls. "I know but I still worry about you and with good reason." Vio sighed. "Mama I am big girl, I will be perfectly fine being in the room by myself.' Carmi stated crossing her arms stubbornly.

"let it go Vio she isn't going to give up. She is always twice as headstrong when she comes back from seeing Page and you know that.' Matt said. Carmi smiled thankful at her best friend before she entered her hotel room and shut the door behind her. She flopped down her bed, her talk with John entered her mind as soon as her head it the pillow. She replayed everything in her mind. She could have been nicer, but with as much as he hurt in the past couple of weeks, he deserved it. By why did she feel so bad for being so mean?

Mike walked down the hallway towards the room that he knew that Carmi was rooming in and knocked on the door. He wanted to talk to her, he didn't get the chance at the arena. She pulled opened the door a bright smile forming on her face. "Hi Mike. I was wondering when I was going to see you." Carmi stated. He pulled her into a hug, 'You know you scared me when you took off like that." "I am sorry, but they would have made me stayed if I said goodbye." She whispered. "I forgive you just don't do it again." Mike said. Carmi nodded her head. 'Do you want to come in?" Mike nodded his head and followed Carmi into the room.

"So what did you do while you were in Georgia?" Mike asked as he sat across from her at the ice cream pallor, Carmi had decided that she wanted ice cream after they had watched FRIENDS so here they were. 'Mostly thought did some yoga. Talked to Dallas about things." Carmi answered. Mike nodded his head, he felt kind of left that Carmi up and left without him. 'You know if you would have went upstairs with him you would have went with us to Georgia." Carmi stated.

"Really?" the Carolina native nodded her head yes. "I think it did you some good being away from us all." "I am glad you see it. The family doesn't see it like that. They want to be able to protect me at all times. When Matthew died, I was fine with it. And when everything with Travis went down.' Carmi said. Mike nodded his agreement, 'And probably the first couple of days after the miscarriage right?" the brunette nodded her head.

"Do you think he even really cared that he hurt me?" Carmi asked. "Yes I think he did. It took him awhile but he really does care about you." Mike answered. "Did you know the whole time that he was going to come out to see me?" "I didn't know the whole time. I knew when he was going to the airport to come out and I knew about the ring. Which I am still seeing you are wearing."

"I couldn't take it off.' Carmi whispered, "As much as he hurt me, I couldn't do it. As much as I don't want to admit but I am getting feelings for him. I swore to myself after what happened with Travis. I wouldn't let myself get feelings for another guy." Mike smirked. "Don't say anything to John okay?" "Baby I wouldn't do such anything. And I am just not saying that because I am afraid of Vio kicking my ass and what you could possibly doing to me." Mike smiled. Carmi nodded her head.


	45. Car Rides

A/N: I only own Carmi and Matthew. Vio who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Car Ride **_

The next morning Mike showed up at Carmi's hotel room door to get her, so that she could ride with him and John to the next shows. The Carolina native was kind of quiet as she followed Mike down to the lobby. 'This is going to suck Mike." "I know Mikey, but you will be fine.' Mike stated causing Carmi to nod her head. "I hope you are right." 'I am right. Would you rather ride with Vio?" Mike asked. Carmi shook her head no, she didn't want to ride with Vio. She was starting to not lean on her family as much and started to rely more and more on Mike who didn't seem to mind all that much.

John looked back at Carmi who was sitting in the backseat, her headphones in her ears as she listened to her music, she hadn't said as much as 10 words during the whole time they were eating and checking out of the hotel. "Did you talk to her last night?" John asked his tag team partner. "Yes I did." Mike answered, flipping though the magazine he had bought. "Did she say anything about what happened between us?" John asked. Mike smirked and shook his head, "I promised her I wouldn't say anything to you about what we talked about." John frowned, he didn't think that Mike would be so loyal to Carmi, it was kind of shocking to him, that he was.

Carmi for her part stayed silent and tried to enjoy the quiet of the car ride. But her eyes and mind kept wandering to the Shaman of Sexy who was sitting in the front seat. She chewed on the inside of cheek, could she actually stay away from him. She was already aching to be touched and held by him again. Was she really falling that hard for him? She could for days even months without being touched by Joey and Travis. But John she couldn't stay away from, what was wrong with her?

Carmi's phone vibrated in her pocket shaking the baby Hurricane out of her thoughts. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hi Shane." she said. Mike and John both glanced into the backseat hearing her talk. She hadn't said much of anything since they got into the car. "What? Are you sure is she in there?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing together. "Mike pull over." John whispered.

Mike pulled the car over and they both looked at the brunette who had tears in her eyes. "I will see what I can do to come out. Do you think that she will want to see me?" Carmi asked into her phone, "its just that our relationship hasn't been that good since what happened with Matthew and when I lost him. Shane she didn't show up at the hospital. I know.' John undid his seatbelt and got out of the passenger seat and walked to the backdoor and opened and got into the car with her.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye.' "What's wrong?" Mike asked looking at her concerned. "My mom is in the hospital. She is really sick.' Carmi answered as the tears fell down her face. 'Are you not close to her?" John asked as he hesitantly reached out for her. 'No, she didn't agree with my decision to keep Matthew and to stay with Joey.' Carmi sniffled as she let John pull her into his arms. "The last time I talked to her, I told her that I hated her." She cried. John let her cry into his chest as Mike reached back and patted her back before he turned around and put the car into gear and started driving again.

John comforted Carmi the best he could, he held her why she cried and talked to Vio who wanted her to come with her and Shannon in their car. John took the phone from her, "Violet, she will be fine with Mike and I. I know you may hate me for what I did to her. But I do care about her. And besides, I think she is starting to fall asleep." Carmi had snuggled into him and had started falling asleep. "I will have her call you when she wakes up." John said. "Its okay, if you go to sleep Sweets, I am not leaving." he whispered in her ear. Carmi nodded her head and let her eyes slid shut.

Mike glanced in the backseat and smiled, maybe this would be the push they need to get back in the right direction. He didn't know how they didn't see it that they belong together. Carmi admitted to him in not so many words that she had some feelings for John. And anyone in a 5 mile radius of John knew that he had feelings for the baby of the Carolina crew. He just didn't know why they didn't put most of this behind them and get together already.

John held Carmi as she slept, he wish in this case that could take away her hurt. She didn't need to go though her mom being sick. He still felt guilty for reacting like he did. He knew that he would always carry some of that guilt around with him for the rest of his life. If they would have known that she was pregnant to begin he would have insisted that she stopped wrestling to take herself and their baby. When he was with Melina he didn't think about have kids with her. Now here is Carmi that he wasn't even technically together with and he was already thinking about having kids with her. He closed his eyes picturing what his life could be with Carmi.


	46. Disappointment

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi. everyone else belongs to themselves. There will be a lesson in the next chapter and then after that Carmi has to bury her past with her mother. then it's Christmas and News Year. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disappointment**_

Carmi sat down opposite of Mike who smiled at her. She tried managing a smile back at him. John sat next to her. "Sweets, I am sure she is going to be okay.' John assured her. Carmi nodded her head before she twisted a couple of pieces of her multicolored hair around her fingers. She released them with a sigh, she hated that she didn't have that close relationship to her mother anymore.

"Do we have anything to do this weekend?" she asked. Mike shook his head no. "Do ya'll mind coming with me to Smithfield?" "You are going to see her?" John asked. Carmi nodded her head yes, though she had a feeling she was going to regret going out there when it was all said and finished. John squeezed her kneecap trying to comfort her. She managed a weak smile at him.

Two days the tag team champions and their manager walked up to the Raleigh hospital. Shane was standing outside waiting for them. He pulled his sister into a hug. "How she is doing?' she asked softly. 'Not to good. She wants to see you though." Shane answered as he nodded his head at Mike and John. They nodded back, tense they last time they had all been in the hospital was when Carmi miscarried. Shane pointed Carmi down the hall to where their mother's room was at then followed John and Mike into the waiting room.

"There is my daughter. What are you wearing?" Karen asked. Carmi looked at her outfit, it was one that Mike picked out for her. She was in blue jeans and a button down shirt and high heeled boots. "Clothes Ma.' Carmi answered. "Don't take that tone with me young lady." "I am not taking tone with you Ma. I was answering your question." Carmi stated rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes." "My god, are you going to talk to me like I am your daughter. Or are you going to act like I am the biggest fuck up you have ever met.' Carmi stated.

Karen's eyes widen. "Yeah Ma, I heard you that night. I wish you would have told me you thought I was a fuck up." Carmi said lowly as tears filled her eyes, "this was a mistake coming here, I should have stayed on the road." "This wasn't a mistake." "Yes it was. You _hate_ me." Carmi stated shaking her head, "And right now the feeling is mutual. You didn't give a damn when your grandson died, you didn't give a damn when I graduate at the top of my class at UNC, you didn't care when I signed to the WWF. And you sure the hell don't give a damn that I had a miscarriage almost two months ago."

Karen stared at her daughter. "I am sorry I am a fucking disappointment and a fuck up." Carmi stated before she stood up and walked out of the room. "Shea?" Shane asked seeing his sister come out of the room. "This was a mistake." Carmi said, "I thought she would have changed but she hasn't it. I am going to see Dad and then I am going back on the road. Come on guys."

Mike and John stood up and followed Carmi to the elevator. They were silent until Carmi pulled into her and got out of the car. Mike and John exchanged a look before they followed her. Instead of going into the house she went into the back yard. "What happened?" Mike asked as they followed her into the woods. "I am fucking disappointment to my own mother." Carmi answered as she sat on the fallen tree truck.

'What are you talking about?" John asked sitting down next to her. "When I turned up pregnant with Matthew, about a week after I told her and before I moved in with Shane. She told Shane that I was a total fuck up and that I disappointed her." Carmi answered as she wiped her tears. "You aren't a fuck up though. You are pretty extreme and hardcore." Mike stated, "You could probably kick my ass if you wanted too.' 'Thanks Mikey." "Sweets he is right. You got your life together pretty well. You are now the manager of the hottest tag team in the WWE now. You graduated at the top of your class. In the time that I have known you, you have never disappointed anyone." Carmi smiled softly at him, "Thanks Nitro."

Claude G Hardy walked into the woods after, "I thought I would find you three out here. Some things don't change.' "At least I am not in a tree." Carmi stated looking up at the tree she was leaning against now. "That's true. I remember when you run away and we found you in the woods behind our house." the Legend said, "Do you boys mind giving us a few minutes?" "No." John said standing up. Mike gave her ponytail a playful tug before he stood up too.

"You know what I am thinking we should do." Mike stated as they walked back to Carmi's house. "What?" "I am thinking maybe we should take her to New York. I remember hearing her talking about that.' "When should do that bright one?" John asked. "I don't know, it might cheer her up.' Mike answered, "And we could do it over New Years." John smiled, "That is a good idea." By New Years she would be his girlfriend, if he didn't screw up between now and then.


	47. Lesson: Friendship

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. 

* * *

_**Lesson: Friendship.**_

Mike let him and John into Carmi's hotel room. The Smithfield native was sitting on the bed Indian style with glasses perched on her rose reading a book. She glanced up at them warily, she hadn't really said much since she and the elder Mr. Hardy came back from the woods. "We come baring gifts Sweets." John stated holding out a coffee cup to Carmi. Her face lit up in a smile as she took it. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Mike stated staring at her.

"Yeah, I only wear them when my contacts bug me.' Carmi said, "I am blinder then a bat without them." "You are?" "Yeah, I used to have braces too." 'Just like your big brother." Mike mused sitting on the bed next to her, John followed sitting on her other side. "Yep, I was a geek in high school. Shannon used to have to get up into guys faces because they picked on me." "They picked on you?" John asked.

Carmi nodded her head, "I was an ugly slightly overweight tomboy, who hung out with a bunch of guys who wrestled on the weekends." "Sunshine, you aren't ugly." Mike stated. "Sunshine?" Carmi asked confusedly. 'Yeah, you always seem to brighten my day like Sunshine." Mike answered. "You are a weirdy Mike." 'I know." "What changed you?" John asked.

'I meet Joey. And he saw past the glass and the braces and the fact I let Jeff put the colors in my hair and saw me for me." Carmi answered, "He was really the first friend turned boyfriend I had outside of the family." "If those boys can see you now." Mike stated. Carmi nodded her head before laughing, "They have actually. That guy from the restaurant we went to Mike our waiter that was one of them."

"He was, good thing we didn't tip him that night. Any man who says you are ugly deserves to shot." Mike stated causing a blush to cover her face. "What made you change Sweets?" John asked. "I just woke up one morning having spending the night watching with Shane do an Indy show and decided I was done being made fun of. So Shane, Matt and Jeff helped me. I was scared after I had Matthew that it would stick but it didn't.' "You must have looked cute with the baby bump." John mused. "Everyone said so, though the boys teased me like crazy."

Mike had been curious about her tattoo on her wrist, he grabbed it and turned it up so he could see it better. "Dreamer?" "I was always dreaming of being something bigger then what I was." Carmi answered moving her sweatshirt off of her shoulder showing them the star tattoo, "I have this one too." "I was going to ask you about that." John asked. "Dallas took me to get it when I was training with him." Carmi answered, "its identical to his." The two guys nodded their heads.

A couple of hours later after talking about their childhoods and what not, Mike looked between John and Carmi smiling. "What?" Carmi asked. "You know something, I think we just had a lesson." "What are you smoking and not sharing with us?" Carmi asked.

"Nothing smartass. Think about for a minute, we just had a lesson in friendship." John and Carmi shared a look, "huh, he is right.' John mused causing Carmi to nod her head in agreement. She felt more comfortable around John now, which was good, it was now only a matter of time before she let him all the way back in.

John couldn't keep his mind off of what Carmi had told him and Mike about thinking she was an ugly tomboy. He threw his covers off of him and grabbed his room key and walked down the hall towards Carmi's room. The Smithfield native opened the door, "John what are you doing here?" instead of answering her he kissed her. Carmi froze for a second and kissed him back. He moved into the room closing the door behind them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked as he laid her back on the bed. Carmi nodded her head as John took her glasses off.

John pulled Carmi to him as they were getting ready to fall asleep. "Does this mean you will start staying with me again?" "Nope, I will still get my own room.' Carmi answered with a giggle. "Stubborn." "You know it." Carmi rolled over to her back and kissed him again. John reached his hand out to grab protection and knocked her phone off of the nightstand.

Shane cursed and threw his phone in frustration. "Relax, Shane, chances are Car is sound asleep in Mike's room and he is snoring and she left her phone in her room." Vio assured. "She needs to know Taby.' "I know. She will know." the older brunette said going over and picking up the phone. "Trying calling her again in a couple of hours." Shane nodded his head. A couple of hours later he picked up the phone and dialed his sister again this time she answered. "Carmichael Shea!" He scowled though tears.

"Shane? What's wrong?' Carmi asked sitting up in the bed holding the sheet to her. _"Mom's gone sis, she died this morning." _"What? No, she seemed fine when I saw her.' Carmi stated. John sat up as well hearing the near hysterical tone Carmi's voice had taken. "Sweets? What's wrong?" Carmi's phone slipped out of her hand onto the white sheet. She looked up at John, pale and wide eyed, "My mom died."


	48. Burying The Past

A/N: I am so sorry about this long wait. I didn't know how well I liked it but I woke up this morning and felt the need to finish it. Zay belongs to Hatteress. I own Carmi and Matthew, Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Burying the past .**_

"How is she holding up?" Gregory asked seeing his daughter playing with the ends of her hair as she sat dejectedly in her chair. "She hasn't said much since Shane called her. All she said to me was my mom died. And then she called Stephanie to get time off." John said, "She hasn't even cried yet." "It probably hasn't hit her yet. You know about Matthew right?" John and Mike nodded their heads.

"Shane and Damien, Violet's older brother had to get her out of bed the morning of the funeral." "She didn't say a word to Shane when she saw him. She just hugged him and stayed like for the longest time." John said. "Those two are the strength that the other needs in times like this. When their mom and I got divorced, I used to find Carmi in Shane's room curled up in beanbag chair sound asleep."

"Johnny?" Carmi's quiet voice came from where she was standing in the doorway. "Yes sweets?" "Can you go lay with me for awhile?" "Sure." John said and walking over to her and put his arm around her and lead her upstairs to her room. "Is there something wrong with me John? Why haven't I cried yet?" Carmi asked. "No honey there isn't anything wrong. I think you are just trying to keep yourself strong for Shane." John answered tucking some of her bangs behind her ears.

Carmi nodded slowly and hugged him tightly. John kissed the top of her head, 'Its okay to cry Sweets." "I know." Carmi muttered, 'I just can't.' Mike peeked his head into the room, "He is right sunshine, its okay to cry." Carmi stepped back from Mike and held her other arm out to him. He hugged her tightly.

Carmi didn't sleep much the night before the funeral, she sat Indian style on the bed tracing her finger over a picture frame that held a picture of her mom and her at her 16th birthday party. She couldn't believe she was gone. Though she didn't have the best relationship with her mother. But still it was her is wanted to be the good daughter to her, but she knew she couldn't be not now. She made up her mind as John's arm snaked out and went around her waist she laid down on the bed next to him. She knew what she had to do.

"Car, honey wake up." Vio's familiar voice said shaking her awake the next morning. Carmi opened her eyes grumpily looking at her best friend. Vio held out a coffee cup, "I came bearing gifts." Carmi sat up and held her hand out for it. "How are you holding up baby?' she asked tugging some of Carmi's unruly hair behind her ears causing the baby of the family to shrug her shoulders. "Where is Johnny and Mike at?" she asked avoiding answering the question.

"We are right here.' John answered coming into the room, "Sweets, get up and get into the shower okay?' Carmi took another sip of coffee and nodded her head and got of the bed. Violet turned to them, 'How did you do that?" "We are learning quickly what works for Carmi. And you doing what you were doing is going to help.' John said. Vio bristled instantly, "I have known her longer then you have.' "We know, we are just saying that babying her right now isn't going to help her any.' Mike said. "You didn't see her when she found out about her mom. I did. I was with her." "Why were you with her?" Vio fumed. John stiffened, "None of your business why I was with her. But I was glad I was.'

Carmi stood in her bathroom sighing as she braided her multicolored hair, she took in her appearance. Her hazel eyes were filled with unshed tears and dark circles from not sleeping for a majority of two nights. She could hear the arguing from her bedroom, she made sure her towel was secured around her body before she stepped out of the bathroom.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" she screamed. The three of them stopped. "I understand that ya'll care about me but honestly just stop.' Carmi said, "I am having a hard enough time as it with losing my mom. I don't need you three bitching like a bunch of girls."

The three stared silently at each other before breaking out into identical smiles, "There is our Sweets." John stated going over and hugged her. Carmi smiled softly and hugged him back.

"Johnny, Mike don't leave me please." Carmi whispered. John took her hand in his and squeezed it, Mike did the same on the other side of her. Matt walked over to them, "Hey Sugar, are you okay?" he asked causing Carmi to shrug her shoulders and hug her best friend tightly. He hugged her back, whispering in her ear. Jeff, Shannon, Violet were waiting around with Shane who was visibly upset.

Carmi walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back squeezing her tightly. "Shane, I need to be able to breath sweetie." Carmi whispered. Shane let go off of her as some people walked up to them. Carmi pulled the shy card and retreated back to the safety of John's arms.

Zay Marshall walked into the funeral home she had heard from Jeff what happened and got on the first flight back to the states. The first person she saw was Carmi snuggled into the arms of a good looking man. She walked over to them. "Zay!" Carmi said. "Hey love.' Zay greeted with a slight smile. Carmi pushed herself out of John's arms and hugged Zay. "My mom is dead." Carmi whispered.

"I know. Have you been in there yet?" Zay asked. "No." "Come on then." Zay said, knowing Carmi well enough to know that she wouldn't go in there and she would hate herself later for it. Carmi held onto Zay for the extra strength she would need for this as they walked into the viewing area. Tears rushed to her eyes as she looked down at her mother. Zay squeezed her hand that she held. "I am sorry mama for being a screw up. I didn't mean to make you disappointed in me at all. I forgive you for being hard on me. I know you did it out of a mother's love. I love you."

Carmi rushed out of the room and into John's arms. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her. Mike put his hand on her back, wishing he and John could take away some of the pain go away again. John kissed the top of her head and held her close to him feeling her body shake from her tears.

He wondered if this what it was like when she lost their baby her crying so hard that her entire body was shaking, she was making John a little unsteady with her tears. They had waited four days for her to start crying and she was crying her heart out now.

Carmi had tears coming down her face as she stared at the casket blankly, she didn't hear any of the words that anyone spoke, she had finally let go of her past with her mother. John wrapped his arm around her squeezing her shoulder, while Mike took her hand in his and squeezed it. Carmi squeezed it back and took a wavering breath. Shane glanced back at her. She rested her head on John's shoulder and nodded slightly at him.

Shane sighed and sat forward again. He had started to wonder if it was a good idea for him to put one of the only pictures of Karen and Matthew in the casket for her to buried with. As much as Karen was disappointed with Carmi basically being a teen mom she loved her grandson and her daughter.

John loosened his tie as he stood in Carmi's room. They had just got back from the cemetery, they would be rejoining her family for the wake at Shane's house. Carmi loosened her hair from her braid and slid her shoes off. "Are you okay sweets?" "I am fine." Carmi answered as she turned around for him to unzip the back of her dress for her, "Its always going to hurt that she is gone but, you know I forgave her for how she treated me. I know she was just giving me hard love. I know that I would never change having Matthew in my life and experiencing the pregnancy." John nodded his head as he moved around the room changing his clothes. "Today, I buried my past with my mother and its time to move on to be the strong confident." "Sexy." John added. "Sexy, kick ass, too extreme, in your face Carmichael Shea Helms that I know I am." Carmi stated with a smile.


	49. The Sweetest of the Sweet

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi. the next chapter I will hopefully will have up on Tuesday and it will be Steph, Lisa, Vio and Carmi going shopping for Carmi's trip to NYC_

_

* * *

__The Sweetest of The Sweet._

"MIKE PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Carmi screamed as Mike span her around in a circle in the backstage area. Mike laughed and kept spinning her around. He sat her down on her feet after a few minutes and laughed at her dizzy expression. Ever since they had returned from North Carolina, Carmi had been more herself then more people could remember her being in the past couple of years.

Instead of going to the wake after her mother's funeral she and John had taken out of the four wheeler and went on a ride though the backwoods behind her house. Sure she got shit for it. But her mind frame was why brother going to the house and listen to people how sorry they are that her mom died. She didn't need or want the sympathy. John and Mike had loved all the changes in their manager and they hoped they could keep getting the changes coming out of her. The North Carolina native grabbed onto the crate to keep herself steady as she laughed.

"You seem different Helms." Punk commented coming over to them. "Different how?" Carmi asked as she moved out of reach of Mike's hands that were still trying to reach for her. "You seem happier. Like you have had a weight lifted off of your shoulders. Maybe you got rid of some dead weight when you left Matt behind." Carmi smirked and shook her head, "I am not going to comment about that." Punk laughed, "You are a cool kid Helms." "Thanks I think." Carmi said.

Truth be told CM Punk wasn't the only one that noticed the change in the youngest member of the Carolina crew. Everyone could see the changes, she was carrying herself with more confidence then she had before. "This is the Carmi of old.' Paul said putting his arm around the brunette who laughed. "What do you mean?" Punk asked he had been hanging out with Carmi since she got away from Mike a couple of hours earlier.

"This is Carmi I remember from when she was Steph's PA." "What changed ?" Punk asked looking at her. "I meet Travis, my exboyfriend and things went down hill from there.' Punk nodded his head, "I like you like this though. You are a sweet little chick." Carmi laughed, "Thank you Punk." Paul looked thoughtful for a minute before a brilliant smile formed on his face. "What?" Carmi asked. "I think we just got your nickname." "Nickname?" Carmi asked, "Something other then the Baby Hurricane?" Paul nodded his head, "Punk go get Mike and John. You come with me." Carmi followed him confused.

Vince and Stephanie were already sitting in the office when Paul came in with Carmi who was lagging behind him. Stephanie stood up and hugged her tightly, "I am sorry about your mom." she whispered. "Its okay Steph. Hi Vince." "Carmi, how are you holding up? I have heard you have had a rough couple of months." "I am just fine now Vince. Thanks for asking" the chairman nodded his head as the tag team champions joined them. John pecked Carmi's lips before sitting down next to her. Stephanie looked at her a little shocked the last she heard there was nothing more going on between the two. Mike tugged on her ponytail playfully before he sat on her other side. Carmi smiled and leaned over and pinched Mike's cheek.

"What's going on Mikey?" "I have no clue. Paul saw Punk and I in the hallway talking, and heard Punk call me one sweet chick and he said he had an idea and drag me down the hall." "I do have an idea and it's a good one.' Paul said. "Better when you decided my ring attire would better in neon green and black and not purple and black?" Carmi asked. 'I told you she wouldn't forgive you for that.' Stephanie laughed. "This is a lot better then that.' Paul said before he looked at Carmi. 'You know how John is the Shaman of Sexy and Mike the chick magnet." "Yeah..' Carmi trailed off as John took her hand in his.

"I give you the sweetest of the sweet." Paul said after a few seconds motioning to Carmi. Everyone stared at him a little shocked. "The Sweetest of the Sweet?" Mike asked, "I like it." "Me too." John agreed. Everyone turned to Carmi who was chewing on the inside of her cheek. "We like it too Carmi, we just need to know what you think about it." Stephanie stated. A smile broke out on Carmi's face, "I like it too." "So here is what is going to happen." Stephanie said, her creative wheels had been turning while Paul was suggesting it and the three of them were agreeing to it.

After the importune meeting was over John and Carmi were sitting on the couch that was in their locker room, Mike had left them alone to go chase after Brooke and Layla, she was curled into his side twining her multicolored hair around her finger. "Hey Sweets?" John asked. "Hmmm?" she answered not moving for her spot. "What do you think of going to New York for New Years?" "As in New York City?' John nodded his head yes.

Carmi squealed and nodded her head excitedly as she moved herself onto his lap hugging him tightly. "I take that as a yes." "That's a hell yeah!" Carmi smiled. "Its going to be you me and Mike. With Mike down the hall away from us.' John said causing another bright smile to form at him. "This is going to be so much fun."


	50. Shopping and NYC

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. The next will be longer and it will be more of the three in NYC.

* * *

_Shopping and NYC_

"Steph!" Carmi rushed as she came to sliding halt in front of her boss the next morning. "What's a matter Car?" "John and Mike are taking me to New York for New Years.' "That's great." "And he and I are sharing a room. We haven't had sex since the night that my mom died." Carmi answered.

"Whoa! This is were I leave." Paul said standing up, "Just be careful oh Sweet one. I don't want to see you hurt again.' "I will be careful." Carmi promised. Stephanie smiled at her husband as she put her phone to her ear calling Vio. "Who are you calling?" Carmi asked as she sat in the chair across from her boss.

"Vio, the three of us are going shopping. Face it Car you dress like a total tomboy.' Steph said. "Is that a bad thing?" Carmi asked as the waitress came over to them. "No its not it fits you. We will get you some sexy clothing.'

"It could be better then shopping with Mike and John.' "Exactly." Stephanie smiled. 'I remember that smile, that smile scares me. That smile gets me into trouble." Carmi groaned as Vio walked up to them. 'That was quick." Stephanie commented.

"I was already dressed. Matt's not happy that you are missing the party this year.' "Well Matt can go screw himself. This is New Years Eve in New York City. You know how I love New York and I have always dreamt of going there on New Years Eve."

"I know." "Why were you with Matt this early in the morning?' Carmi asked after a heartbeat. "Don't worry about it.' Vio answered causing Stephanie and Carmi to exchange a look and a smirk.

"Where is Carmi?" Mike asked as he and John came back from the gym, he had grown use to Carmi being with them everywhere they went. 'She is out shopping with Stephanie and Vio." John answered. 'Oh. How excited is she about going to New York?" Mike asked.

'She was literally bouncing in excitement' "Carmi bouncing in excitement? That had to be a site." "It was." John laughed. 'You know you are breaking up tradition by taking Carmi away from the family on New Years." Matt Hardy complained from behind them complained from behind them.

"Maybe it's time for Carmi to break free for the family and be her own person." John said, Mike nodded his head in agreement. "I think they all forget that she is an adult and can make her own choices."

"No! No! I am not wearing this. I feel like a total slut." Carmi all but shouted from behind the closed dressing room door. She was feeling uncomfortable in what the girls had put her in. 'Oh come on it can't be that bad." Stephanie said. Carmi came out of the dressing room. 'Because it shows off this." Carmi answered motioning to her c-section scar. "Car its faded over time." Vio stated.

What's really going on?" Stephanie asked. Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek not answering. 'Carmi talk to us." Vio stated. "I am afraid of being hurt again.' the younger woman answered quietly. "You think John will hurt you again?" Stephanie asked.

Carmi nodded her head once. "Car, I think he does have some pretty solid feelings for you. Don't worry about it.' Stephanie answered. "And he does. Claude G has plenty of land to hide the body." Violet laughed. Carmi smiled and shook her head, "I am going to New York for New years." "That a girl." Stephanie smiled.

3 hours later Carmi walked into the room that she had been sharing with John. "Hey." John greeted, "How was shopping?" "It was interesting." Carmi answered, "it was very, very interesting." "What did you buy?" "Nothing for you too see right now." she answered coyly. John stared at her, this was another side of her he had never seen before. He kind of liked it.

Two weeks later they were in the chauffer driven town car going down the streets in New York City. Carmi was leaning over John looking at the passing buildings smiling. "Haven't you been here before?" Mike asked. "I have a long time ago. I have always seemed to get hurt when the WWE would come here." Carmi answered, "Didn't you do the Real World here?" Mike nodded his head.

"You were such a nerd." Carmi teased. "Watch Car." Mike warned. Carmi laughed before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry Mikey." "Its okay." Mike grumbled, "Are you sure you are okay with being here with us and with the family?" Carmi nodded her head, "I am just fine with it. You guys were right its time for me to kind of break away from them. And be who I am."


	51. Big City Girl At Heart

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Zay who is mentioned belongs to Hatteress._

_

* * *

__Big City Girl at Heart. _

The next day the tag team champions and their manager went out sight seeing. Carmi seemed right at home in the mist of the crowds. "I think we found Carmi's favorite place to be other then Smithfield." Mike mused as he and John trailed behind her. John nodded his head in agreement, "do you think she will ever be the Carmi we knew before all this?" "Probably not. To be honest I like this Carmi better. She is doing all better without people babying her. I mean look at her.' Mike said. Carmi was standing at one of the stands was selling knock off designer products, the guy was trying to haggle her but the Smithfield native was standing her ground.

"Why isn't Carmi answering her phone?" Matt asked. "She is fine Matt, why are you worrying about her so much?" Shannon asked, 'Not even Shane is worrying about her that much." "Someone has too." "Relax Matt, John and Mike aren't going to let anything happen to her and she can defend herself."

"How can we trust John? I mean he has hurt her before." "We can trust them." Vio said, "I just got a text from her and she says I quote, "tell Matt to get his granny panties out of a bunch, I am fine. We are on the ferry to go to the Statue of Liberty. I didn't hear my phone. Relax!"

"She told me to get my granny panties out of a bunch." Matt muttered offended. "Get use to it man; she is back to her normal self. The Carmi that we all knew as when she was a teenager." Shane laughed, "I for one am thrilled for it." "Me too." Shannon agreed. 'I think we all are." Vio added.

John smiled at Carmi who snuggled into his side, "You having fun?" "I am having a ball." Mike sat down on her other side, "Have you been here before?" "No this is the first time. I am going. I have seen it from a far." "Do you feel bad about not being there for the party?' "Nah, I mean I have been to every single one that he has had. And done the clean up every year, I deserve a break from it.' Carmi answered. "You do." John agreed.

After they visited the statue of Liberty they went to get lunch. "Are you sure you can eat that?" Mike asked. Carmi nodded her head, "I do, besides it's not like I won't go to the gym and work it off anyways." "She got you there.' John laughed. Mike pulled a face and shook his head. Carmi was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again, "Thank you.' 'For what?" Mike questioned.

"For doing this for me." she answered, "I don't know how you two knew that I loved New York but I love you both for doing this for me." "Car, you are the main girl in our lives right now. If you aren't happy, then we aren't happy.' John said. "Really?' Carmi asked. "Really." Mike answered, "We would have done this for you anyways.' Carmi looked at them a little confused but none the less smiled at them.

"So I was thinking tomorrow night, we will go down to Times Square for the celebration.' John said, "but I want you to stick close to me or Mike." "I was already planning on it. I have seen the crowds before on TV." Carmi said holding her hands up. "Who knows John maybe we will get lucky and we get kissed at midnight by her.' Mike said. Carmi raised her eyebrow at him as she rose from her seat next John. She went over and leaned over him, 'The last time, I kissed you Mike was the last time. Get use to it.' "But, but." Mike stammered causing John to laugh. Carmi giggled and sat back down.

"You seemed right at home today." John mused as he came into the bathroom where Carmi was removing her makeup. "I did?" "Yeah. You seemed really happy." Carmi looked at him, "I am really happy. For the first time in months, things finally seem to going good." John tugged some of her multi colored hair behind her ears, "I am glad that you are happy.' Carmi raised herself up on her toes and kissed him softly, "Thank you.' he smiled at her, "you're welcome. Can I ask you why you love New York so much?"

"I just do I guess. I think most of it had to do with _On The Town _with Frank Sinatra and Gene Kelly. I just kind of fell in love with it.' John nodded his head as he watched her remove the rest of her make up. "You know Mama use to joke, I maybe a country girl but I am big city girl at heart.' Carmi said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Really? Your mom said that?" "My step mom." "Oh.' John said, he didn't know much about her relationship with her step mom.

"My step mama was my go to girl when Vio left for school. She was with me though everything with Matthew. One day I just started calling her mama and didn't stop." Carmi stated to clear it up, "I actually spent a week here in Brooklyn." "You did?" John asked. "I did. Zay the girl that came to mom's funeral used to live her before she went back to England." Carmi answered. John nodded his head, 'didn't she design your ring attire?" Carmi nodded her head, "Yes. She designs clothes all the time." John nodded his head smiling. Carmi seemed happy, and he was glad for that. As long as she was happy, he was going to be happy too.


	52. Kisses at Midnight

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I tried to get this done last week but I have had little to no inspiration. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_Kisses at Midnight_

"Mama, I am fine, I promise, the boys are taking good care of me.' Carmi said into her phone, she was standing in the bathroom doing her hair and make up, "I know but." John came into the bathroom and smirked at her. "I am big girl Vio, and I can handle being away for a week." Carmi said rolling her eyes. John leaned against the counter and stared at her. The southern belle covered the mouth piece of the phone, 'Matt's worry of me being away from them and something bad happening has gotten to her." John took the phone from her. "Violet, relax will you? Nothing is going to happen to her. She is a big girl. And Mike and I will make sure nothing will happen to her.' John said into the blackberry.

"RELAX!" Vio screeched into her phone hearing John's voice coming though the receiver, "I will not relax. Do you realize that is the baby of our family? We have every right to be protective of her." "What's going on?" Shannon asked. "He just told me to relax.' Vio answered before she went back to her phone. "John I am not sure if I can trust you. It after all was your fault that she ended up being an emotional wreck after she lost _your_ baby."

there was a rustling of the phone followed by Carmi's voice, _'That's enough Mama. I will see you when we get back. And when I say we I mean John, Mike and I." _With that the call was disconnected, Vio stared at the phone in shock, "She hung up on me, she hasn't hung up on me in ages."

Carmi put her phone down and looked at John who was staring at the floor. "Johnny?' she questioned quietly as she touched his shoulder. His brown eyes to meet her hazel ones. 'You know I forgive you for what happened right?" He nodded slowly. 'They are just being protective stubborn asses always." 'I know.' 'Now will you cheer the hell up so we can have some fun tonight?" Carmi questioned, "I am not getting all gussied up for nothing." John laughed, 'Alright. Only if you watch a Jet Li movie with me tomorrow morning." Carmi looked thoughtful for a minute before she nodded her head, "You got it."

A couple of hours later the tag team champions and their manager made their way though the hotel lobby, they were heading to the private party that they were invited to in Times Square. Everyone stopped and stared as they walked. John glanced at Carmi out of the corner of his eye and smirked. The Smithfield beauty had her arm looped though his, her heels clicking quietly as they walked. "When I can see your dress?" Mike asked. "When we get there.' she answered with a sigh he had asked for the thousandth time. "I hate it when you do that." Carmi laughed and shrugged her shoulders, 'You are the one that started all this.' "Don't remind me smart ass." John laughed and shook his head as they walked.

"Whatever you two do." Carmi said, "Don't let me drink a whole bunch." "Why not?" "Because I get really hung over if I do. I guess you say I am a beast when I am like that.' "We won't let you drink a lot.' John assured her. He wanted her to be able to remember the whole night. Carmi smiled at him before she slipped her hand down into his hand. Mike rolled his eyes seeing that, as much as he was glad that they have worked out their problems, he couldn't help but feel a little left out. Carmi reached her free hand out and squeezed his hand with hers. He looked down at her smiled, "Alright no more mushy stuff."

John sat watching Carmi dancing with Mike, a smile on her face. He smiled to himself knowing that it was because of them that she was happy. Maybe it was a good thing to get her away from her family for awhile. She came over and sat on his lap after a few songs and pressed her lips to his. "What was that all about?" he asked when she pulled back. "Because I can." She answered as she took her drink from Mike who had went to the bar for them.

"You guys look at that." Carmi said from where she was standing looking out of the window. "What?" "Why would want to stand outside and make a fool of yourself like that?" she questioned. "You would love to be out there and you know it." Mike said putting his arm around Carmi. "I would but this.' Carmi said hugging Mike and reaching for John's hand, "I wouldn't give up for anything.' "Good." John commented kissing her temple as he pulled her out of Mike's arms into his arms. Mike took that his hint to leave.

As midnight neared Carmi pulled back from where she had been making out with John to go pull Mike over to them. "What are you doing Mikey?" "Its tradition." Carmi hiccupped. "For what?" Mike asked as Carmi perched herself back on John's lap. "For everyone to get kisses at midnight." "Oh really?" "Un-huh." "You have had too much to drink." John laughed.

"Not even close Johnny." Carmi giggled as the clock started tolling midnight. John smirked and lowered his mouth onto hers. She pulled back after a second and pecked Mike's lips before she turned back to John kissing him again. Mike smirked and leaned back against his seat, "Happy New Year."


	53. Change of Plans

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So sorry about the long wait. I have had a hard getting inspired for this but this is the best i could do. Next chapter will be longer._**

* * *

_Change of Plans_

Instead of flying out of Kennedy International Airport, Carmi John and Mike all decided to drive to Smithfield. "How pissed is the family?" Mike asked while they were sitting at breakfast.

"Pissed To be honest, I am not happy at home right now.' Carmi answered as she sat across from Mike. John was playing with the faded purple streak in her hair.

"Why?" "They are trying to control everything I am doing. I am adult. Sometimes they seem to forget that." "You are the baby.' "I know I have known that for years." Carmi frowned.

"Here Car drink some coffee. Relax." Mike looked at him and smiled, "At least with you guys I can do stuff and get treated like a baby all the time.'

"You aren't a baby.' John said a smirk forming on his face.

"We both know she isn't a baby. She is all woman" Mike added a smirk of his own. Those 24 hours that he spent alone with her in Hell Michigan was coming back to him. Carmi rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always roll your eyes?" "Helms family trait, trust me I have tried stopped but it doesn't work" The Smithfield beauty was quiet as she stared at her plate.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Mike asked. "What would say if we didn't go back to Smithfield?" she asked looking up from where she had been staring to them.

"What would we do instead?" "Stay here, I checked with the hotel clerk earlier, we can stay in the rooms we have until we have to go to work" The two men stared at her slightly shocked.

"I am not ready to go back and get babied. I am kind of over that right now' John cleared his throat and nodded his head, "We can stay"

Carmi's face light up in a smile as she leaned over and hugged him, "Thank you!" "You're welcome

" "What about your chick magnet? Doesn't he get some love?" Carmi looked thoughtful and shook her head no laughing at his pitiful face.

Vio picked up her phone to call Carmi, who was suppose to call her an hour or so ago to tell her she was on her way back to Smithfield. A strong male voice answered, "_Hello Mama Vio"_

"Who is this?" "_It's Mike, Carmi has her hands full right now" _Vio didn't like the sounds off of that.

"Mama what's wrong?" Shannon asked seeing the upset look on her face after talking to Mike.

"They aren't coming back. There has been a change of plans"

"Meaning Carmi wanted to stay in New York until we have to be at work. And John wanting to be on her good side agreed and Mike not wanting to be left out did too" Shane said leaning back against his chair.

"We are losing her to them. Its bad enough we almost lost her to _him" _"Relax Mama, she is over him" Shannon sighed. Him being Travis

"I just think that Carmi is having fun something she hasn't had in a while." Jeff added from his corner he had been sitting quietly waiting for his chance to put his two cents in. Vio sighed and left the room. "Carmi is going to be in for it when Vio sees them" Shane said, "I kind of like my sister how she is now' "Damn shame."

Carmi sat down on the bed and looked at the messages on her phone; she had finally wrestled it away from Mike. She ignored the messages from her family and went right to the one from Stephanie.

In away she wondered if the billion dollar princess knew what she was doing a long putting her with Mike and John. When it came to Carmi she usually did. Out of all her friends,

Stephanie was the one that listened to her when it came to Travis. Understood that she was just experiencing a bad case of lust when it came to him in ways Stephanie knew her better then most of the Carolina group did and they had known her entire life.

"Hey Sweets, what are you doing? You have been staring at your phone for the last 10 minutes."

Carmi looked up and smiled at him, "Just thinking of a reply to Steph. She texted me and asked me about our night last night. Telling her I got drunk and we had unprotected sex again is not a good idea"

"you wouldn't' "I would but I won't. She would freak out and go _Billion Dollar Bitch _on me and I don't want that' John laughed. "We are lucky she didn't with the baby thing' Carmi said.

"She will be on your side though most things" "Usually" He sat down at the head of the bed and held his arms out to her. She went up and nestled herself into his arms.

"Maybe it was a good thing we made a change of plans' John nodded his head, this time they were spending together was mending their relationship and making it stronger.

Even if Mike was lurking around like a third wheel He would take it as long as he had the time with her it didn't matter.


	54. The Truth

_A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Would anyone be interested in reading a what if Carmi/Mike story?_

* * *

__

_ The Truth_

The tag team champions and Carmi made their way into the Smackdown ECW arena for their tapings the following Tuesday after New Years. It had been nice to being away from her family, she had felt like herself for the longest time but being around Mike and John brought that side out of her.

With her family recently they had been babying her more and more thanks to her miscarriage, it was preventing her from getting back to normal which is what she wanted more anything.

It was just her family that was preventing her from doing so. And she _hated _it for the first time since she had known Violet, Shannon and the Hardy Brothers she didn't feel like she could be herself around them and it was a damn shame that she couldn't be herself around them.

This was a new improved self that not people seemed to know or like. Maybe it was because she wasn't hanging out with her family as much or maybe it was because she was with Mike and John a lot two of the biggest egomaniacs on the roster.

She kind of like being the bad girl she had been the good girl for far too long. She loved this new side of her.

"Carmichael Shea Helms" Violet exclaimed seeing her long time friend coming out of the locker room she shared with Shaman of Sexy and the Chick Magnet. Carmi froze and turned around, "Hi mama"

"don't hi Mama me, why hell didn't you show up?' "Sorry" she muttered "What was that" Vio questioned she was mad she had every right to be mad the baby of the family hadn't come back for the New Years party or had she returned to help with clean up.

"Why are you mad? I thought you wanted me to be with John" Carmi said crossing her arms across her chest. "Not when he has hurt you so many times"

"He has hurt me twice and he has more then made for it in the past couple of months. I am sorry that you can't see past your anger because of what happened with the miscarriage. I got over so should you. He is really a great guy" Carmi stated her anger started to get the best of her.

"Don't like this" Vio said. "Don't tell me how to act I am not a child" Carmi stated. 'What?"

'I am not a _child _Violet; I am grown woman, if I want to go out with John and Mike I am going too. If I want to stay in New York and have fun I am going too. If I want to let my guard down and let John into my heart, then damn it I am going too'

'Carmichael" "No I am not done yet, I am talking now Mama' she said firmly. She wasn't going to back down now; she was too upset and too hurt to back down.

John and Mike stood up and went to the door when they heard Carmi's raised voice they wonder what was going on with her; she had been okay when they got to the arena. In fact she was acting completely normal for her at least. Mike eased the door opened allowing them to peek out of the room.

Vio stole a look over the shorter woman's shoulder and looked at her tag team partners with a haughty glare forming on her face. At first Vio was okay with Carmi being with them because she was still going to be around the family.

But she started going though all these changes that the self proclaim mother of the Carolina crew liked. Her make up was now done in up class celebrity fashion. Her multi colored hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail; a curve hugging dress covered her slim figure.

"Violet, I am tired of being babied all the time. I am all grown up now, I have been for awhile. Hell when I went off to train with Dallas I was grown. I don't need to be sheltered. I am too old for that" Carmi said gaining her best friend's attention again, "the way you have been acting lately it's like you want me to go back to that girl. I am not going back to that girl. I am changing Mama, and I like it. I am learning things about myself, things that I like things I want to embrace with open arms. I am happy with how I am now. The truth is this has been a long time coming and you know it. It started when I was in New Jersey, then when I was Steph's PA, it halted when I was managing my brother and then Matt. Like it or now Vio I am changing and I like it. Don't go blaming John and Mike for it. If you want to blame anyone blame me. This is who I have wanted to be. I am tired of being the shy one; I am tired of being the former fat nerdy girl next door. I am embracing my new persona and the truth is if you don't like it then maybe we shouldn't been friends anymore" Carmi said.

Vio stared at her with wide eyes as Carmi turned on her high heel and walked into the locker room into the arms of John was muttering proud words at her. Violet let out a frustrated shriek before stomping to Stephanie McMahon's office.

She was pissed and she was going to do her damnedest to get Carmi out of the stupid storyline before it went way too far and Carmi ended up a stranger in her own family.


	55. Suspicion

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. the next chapter will be longer I promise I am just setting up some drama now for later chapters and stories. _**

* * *

_Suspicion _

Carmi was feeling a lot better about herself in the last couple of weeks since her showdown with Vio. Stephanie had called her into her office and asked her if she wanted out of the storyline.

The younger woman protested claimed that she loved role as John and Mike's manager and told Steph the next time that Vio tried to butt into her storyline to tell her to butt out.

She was big girl and could herself and a couple of dicks if she needed too. Stephanie got a kick out of that and laughed she had always known that Carmi had it in her to be this confident sexy woman she just needed the time and the prodding to do it.

She hadn't really been home to deal with her family just quite yet; she had been enjoying her independence too much. John and Mike didn't hover over her like her family did.

They left her in peace and let her do what she wanted to do. Mike had steadily replaced Matt and Shannon in her life. He had the time for her and listened to her when she talked and not just ignore her as soon as Vio showed up she felt important around John and Mike she felt wanted loved and alive.

"Hey space cadet you okay?" John asked nudging Carmi as they sat at their gate waiting to fly to their next town. "I am good, just thinking" she answered patting his hand that was resting on her leg.

He nodded his head, "You were just quiet was all and we all know when you are quiet it's bad. Or don't you remember running from Kelly and Layla after you pranked them?" Carmi giggled and shrugged her shoulders as Mike walked over to them carrying Starbucks. "I know I loved you for a reason Mikey" Carmi grinned kissing Mike's cheek.

Mike laughed and handed her the coffee. The trio fell quiet drinking their hot beverages. "I think there is something going on with Vio and Matt' Carmi spoke up finally.

"What do you mean" John asked turning to look at her. "They have been both acting strange lately and whenever they are each other its like they want to screw each other's brains out or something

" "Kind of like you and John" Mike smirked earning a slap from Carmi. "I don't know maybe I am wrong. Though I am not wrong often but it just feels like something is going on with them you know?"

Her two male team mates shrugged their shoulders. Carmi sighed to herself and leaned her head on John's shoulder; she was going to figure out what was going on with her two family members if her life depended on it.

Melina paced her hotel room, she hadn't heard from John in weeks, her phone calls, text messages and emails had went unanswered to the Shaman of Sexy. She had a feeling that none lister girl next door former fat girl Carmichael Helms had something to do with it.

She didn't get what John saw in the younger Helms. She didn't wear many dresses or skirts, her stomach was always covered and her hair was disgustingly full of multi colored streaks.

The only reason why she put up with the baby Hurricane to begin with was because of Violet, John and Joey who all had soft spots for Carmi. She didn't understand what the big deal of her was.

Melina paused and looked at herself in the mirror she was certainly prettier then Carmi was and was a former women's champion and had another title shot and all Carmi had done was manage and have flash in the pan matches when they would let her wrestle.

She seriously questioned Carmi's talent; to her the only reason why Carmi was signed to the company to begin with was because of her brother and that creepy old man Diamond Dallas Page.

She picked up her phone again and called John again the call went to voicemail and she huffed before putting on her sweetest voice asking John to call her back.

Maybe that was it was it maybe it was Carmi's sweetest that drew everyone. She just hoped that John would come to senses and leave the boring chick at home and come out with her again.

John picked up his phone and listened to his voicemail and groaned to himself. Melina hadn't left him alone since he and Mike had won the titles.

He looked over his shoulder at Carmi who was curled up on her side sleeping he owed it to her and to their relationship whatever it was to cut Melina out, but he knew deep down that Melina wouldn't give him up that easy.

He had his suspicions about what Melina and about what she could do to Carmi. The thoughts scared him, sure Carmi could brawl with the rest of them but it's the words and the images that Melina could plant in Carmi's head that could terrorize the sweet Carmi to the point where she would probably never even look at him again or touch for that matter. He looked back at Carmi and sighed he hoped he could keep Melina away from her as long as he could.


	56. Make Up Room Showdown

**_A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I am so so sorry about this long wait, I have been struggling with this lately. But I got a wave of inspiration for this. I own Carmi and Vio belongs to Nellylove. There is going to be another more physical showdown between Carmi and Melina in this story later on._**

* * *

_Make up room showdown_

"John" Carmi whined wiggling out of his arms, "I am just fine, it won't take me very long for me to get my hair and make up done"

"I don't know' he said pulling her closer to him, he wanted to keep her with him.

'Johnny we have spent the last two weeks together, give me 15 minutes to get my hair and make up done" Carmi said.

John sighed and relented releasing her from his arms. Carmi stood up and straightened out her clothes, she stooped down and kissed him briefly before patting Mike on the shoulder and walking out of the locker room.

"What's your deal man' He asked looking at his tag team partner.

"What do you mean"

"I mean you have been _way _clingy with her and that's not you"

John sighed and leaned against the couch staring at the ceiling, "I think Melina might try something with her. She has literally been up my ass about getting back together with her.'

"But you are basically together with Carmi"

"I know" he exhaled.

"Don't worry man Carmi is tough, she can handle Melina and any other bitch in the locker room men included if she had too" Mike tried to assure him.

John nodded his head before standing up to go do his normal routine.

"Hey Carmi long time no see" Lillian smiled seeing the younger woman step into the room.

"Hi Lil" she smiled hugging the Latina.

"How are things with you and Morrison" the older blonde asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Carmi giggled, "they are going pretty good, we have spent a lot of time together"

"It makes sense you are his manager"

"She just mean like that" Stephanie said from the doorway a smile on her face.

"I have been traveling with him, staying with him in LA"

"Why haven't you been home" Lillian questioned. She knew that the younger woman was a hometown girl; she loved everything about her hometown, home state even.

"Because things haven't been that good at home I am fighting with Violet and I am tired of being treated like a child. With Mike and John I am not treated like that, I am treated like an adult that can think and decide things for herself" Carmi answered.

"Do you miss it though" Stephanie asked.

"Everyday but Steph what am I suppose to do go home and fall back into that pattern? Dallas pointed out a lot of stuff to me when I stayed with him after the miscarriage' the younger woman answered closing her eyes so the make up artist could put her eye make up on.

"Like what did he point out' Lillian asked curious.

Carmi shrugged her shoulders, "Just that I was in my twenties and I didn't needed to be treated like a child anymore. That and I needed to one be careful with John"

"And what else?" Stephanie prodded.

"That I needed to call him when John and I got married because according to big daddy it's going to happen" she answered opening one of her hazel eyes to look at her boss. "It is I promise it is' Carmi laughed and shook her multicolored hair out.

Melina mimicked the southern woman before stepping into the room clearly annoyed.

"Hi Melina' Stephanie greeted with a laugh as she sat down next to Carmi.

"Hey" she greeted tensely.

Carmi tensed her shoulders and pursed her lips; her last encountered with the spicy Latina didn't end up to well.

"So Carmi how do you like my sloppy seconds' she questioned dropping herself into a free chair.

"Excuse me"

"You heard me you are sleeping with _my_ ex boyfriend"

"I am sleeping in the same bed with him yes but I am not having sex with him"

Stephanie shot a warning glare to Melina to be careful.

"That's why he has been coming to me at night'

Carmi let out a short sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes, "he hasn't left our bed at all and if he does it's to go to the bathroom"

"You aren't with him with him all the time" Melina stated.

"I don't have to be I am my own person. I am not you _Melina _I don't need a man to define my status in the company, that's your job

" "No it's not'

"Oh so you didn't dump a perfectly good man in John for Batista? That's must have been a part of everyone's imagination"

"Listen here you stupid"

"Watch it Melina" Stephanie warned stepping in before it got to ugly.

Melina let out a high pitch scream and turned to Carmi with crazed eyes, "He is going to be mine sooner or later mark my words _bitch"_

"Okay sweetheart keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will come true. As far as John thinks he has a real woman now someone that is willingly to take care of him and give just not take. And would you do me a favor and stop calling him at all hours. He isn't your booty call" Carmi stated with a cheery smile, 'Have nice night"

Melina stomped out of the room swearing under her breath at her.

"You okay Car'

"I am fine, first time in a long time I used my words and not my fist to settle my problems' she answered relaxing her clenched fists.

"I am proud of you" Stephanie beamed covering her hand with hers.

"Thanks Steph"

the smile faded on Carmi's face, "Do you think its true that he could leave me for her'

"He would be an idiot to baby" Vio said coming into the room, "He doesn't deserve you but I know you, you are willingly to make it work and deep down you have feelings for him so I am going to deal with it until he completely makes up for everything that he did when you lost the baby"

'Thanks Mama' she smiled holding out her arms to her.

'You're welcome' Vio smiled back going to hug her, "Now will you please come home? We miss you'

Carmi nodded her head trying to push way that doubtful little seed planted in her head by Melina.

"Everything is going to be just fine now" Vio said nodding her head, "everything is going to be just fine"


	57. Definition of Fine

_**A/n: Sorry about the wait for this, I have been distracted lately. This is not one of my favorite chapters but it will do. Two things happen in this. Mike points something and Melina decides she isn't going to give John up without a fight. **_

_**what would you guys think of Travis coming back either in this or in the follow up Dearly Beloved? Let me know**_

_**Sorry about how short is too. **_

* * *

_Definition of Fine_

Carmi took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she walked into the locker room she shared with Mike and John. Both men were sitting on the couch staring at the monitor blankly.

"Are you okay" John asked seeing her come into the locker room.

"Fine" she smiled tightly as she went over to her bags and got her manager clothes out of them.

"Just fine" Mike questioned, 'You seem a little tense"

"Fine Mike, F-I-N-E!" she said flouncing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind them.

"She isn't fine something is up" John muttered pointing to the door.

"You think?" Mike questioned sarcastically.

"Do you think she ran into Melina" he asked.

Mike gave him a duh look before getting off of the couch and going to the bathroom. "Mikey its Mike let me in" he said knocking on the door.

The lock clicked on the door and opened slightly. Mike stepped in and closed the door behind him his eyes instantly on Carmi.

"What's up buttercup? Why are you frazzled"

"I had a run in with _Melina" _she said venom dripping on each word.

'Oh god what happened' he asked leaning against the counter.

"She basically said that John was going to be hers sooner or later"

Mike laughed and shook his head, "Relax Sunshine, John is crazy about you and if I didn't know any better I think he was in _love_ with you"

Carmi's hazel eyes grew wide with shock as she turned to stare at him her dress froze in her hands, "What'

Mike laughed and patted her head, "you will know for sure soon and besides if I didn't know any better I think you were in love with him too"

Carmi flushed and looked down, "Am not'

"Yeah you are and that's okay" he said reaching over and grasping her chin making him look at her, "everything is going to be fine, you are going to be on this pretty little dress and you are going to down to the ring with us tonight and you are going to show Melina that nothing she said bothered you and you are completely fine with what is going on

' Carmi nodded her head chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Though if you want to go another route you can go a completely bitchy one and show her that John is yours and I would find that hot"

eyes rolled as she stepped away from him to get changed.

"Everything okay now" John asked as the two came out of the bathroom Carmi fully changed and Mike laughing about something that was sent to his phone.

"Every thing is fine' Carmi answered going over and sitting on his lap her arm going around his neck placing an affectionate kiss on his lips. John looked at Mike and then back at Carmi whatever Mike had said to her he was thankful for it. He could barely handle her happy and outgoing, he shudder to think how he would handle her being sad, unhappy and mopey.

"I am going to go find Mama and Matt I will meet you at the tunnel" she said after a few minutes.

"Okay" John said puckering his lips up for her to kiss again. Once she had kissed John she flounced out of the locker room towards catering.

"Hey man thanks for you whatever you said to her in there"

"No problem I am her best friend after all" he said puffing his chest out proudly. John rolled his eyes and sat back against the couch again.

"Just a word of advice though, Melina did say something to Carmi when they were in hair and make up. Just trend easily with her okay"

"I will I don't think I want my ass kicked by you, her family, DDP and Triple H if I hurt her again" John said holding his hands up.

Mike nodded his head and stretched his arms out muttering to himself about how he better be the best man when they got married.

Melina watched Carmi and John from a far; she was growing angrier and angrier.

They didn't look any different. They didn't look like they had been in a fight over what she said in fact they looked fine, happy in love even. Her heart clenched at that, she hadn't counted on that happening so soon.

They had only been a team for a couple of weeks and traveling together for months before that. Melina fought the urge to slap herself in the forehead of course they were together outside of work too traveling together, sleeping together going back to their respected home towns together.

She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest fighting the primal scream that was threatening to make itself known seeing John kiss Carmi. If they wanted to be fine and all couple like together fine, but she wasn't going to give up John that easily.

The baby bitch better have her claws in him nice and tight because this bitch was ready to fight for the man _she _loved.


	58. Confidence

_**A/N: So sorry about this wait. Many thanks to NellyLove for her input with this chapter. I promise I will get better at updating. I usually end up getting 4 days off of work so I will be working on this to finish it so I can post the follow up that i am super excited for. I only own Carmi. Vio and the family should be in the next chapter. **_

* * *

_Confidence_

"Come on Car it will be fun" Mike bribed.

"I don't want to go out" Carmi said shaking her head; she wasn't feeling up to it. All she wanted to do was lay around and watch a movie. Something either one of her teammates wanted to do and they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Mike I don't want to go out" Mike laughed and shook his head, "You know the more frustrated you get the more your little southern accent comes out"

Carmi narrowed her eyes and punched Mike in the stomach. Mike hunched over still laughing at her.

"It will be fun Mikey and I will stay with you to make sure that no creepy people get you'

"Creepy" She questioned turning to look at him her hands on her hips her eyebrow quirked, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like a creepy rooster. If anything I need protection from you"

"_Hey! _I am offended by that"

John was already at the club waiting for the rest of his team to show up. Mike had been getting Carmi talked into and ready to go out something he hadn't been able to do.

Something was telling him that she was still upset with whatever it was Melina had said to her while she was in the hair and make up. Something that either Mike and Carmi would tell him no matter how many questions he asked or how many times.

Carmi would just lean over and kiss him and Mike would change the subject. Melina walked into the bar and smirked seeing the Shaman of Sexy alone this was far too perfect.

She fluffed her hair and smacked her lips together before walking over to where John was standing. She tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around almost eagerly expecting Carmi and Mike.

His smile faded seeing her and his shoulders slumped, "Oh its you"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Melina purred grabbing his hand and pushing herself closer to him. John took a step away from her trying to create some distance between the two of them; he was really trying hard to stay faithful to whatever he and Carmi had.

Things since she had started rooming with him again had been good again it almost _like _they were a couple and he liked that thought he wanted that forever with her.

"Where is Mike" she asked looking around, "And that waste of space"

"Do _not! _Call Carmi a waste of space" John yelled.

"She is she isn't meant to be an a lister like you and me. She is a country bumpkin who is playing dress up for fun" Melina shouted.

John gripped his ex's forearm and pulled her to him anger pouring off his frame in waves.

"Don't you ever I mean _ever _talk about Carmi like that again. She isn't a country bumpkin. She is a very sweet woman. Something you never were" John hissed in her ear, "She makes me happy and keeps me happy. Unlike _you_"

Carmi smiled at the bouncer as she walked into the club holding onto Mike's arm. He turned so his lips where by her ear, "You have every single last eye on you right now" Carmi smirked and shrugged.

She was slowly getting use to the whole sexy confident side that Mike and John had brought in her. Her eyes did a quick sweep of the bar smiling at her coworkers and friends

. Her eyes narrowed seeing John and Melina together, from where she was standing it didn't look good at all.

"Nothing going on my ass" she muttered stepping away from her best friend.

She tapped her fingers against her forearm not really amused. She gave a soft scoff and made up her mind. Melina wanted to play games. She could play the game just as good as she could.

"Mikey what are you doing" Mike asked as she smoothed her hands over her skirt.

"I am going to show Melina that what she says doesn't bother me and while I am at it, I am going to get my man" she said.

"That's my girl" Mike laughed as Carmi gave a shake of her head and stepped up and tapped Melina on the shoulder. John looked up and smiled seeing Carmi standing there.

"Excuse me Melina but I think this man owes me a drink"

"That I do" he said before stepping away from his ex.

"You can leave now" Carmi said looking at the older woman before forcing her way between them.

"Bye" she waved before raising herself on her tip toes and kissing John. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him deepening the kiss. Melina let out a hair raising scream before screaming obscenities at Carmi and John before leaving.

Mike cornered the younger member of their team almost amused from where she was sitting perched on the edge of the armchair her Corona in her hand watching her friends dance and have a good time. She almost looked smug and proud of herself for what she did.

"Where did that come from" He asked.

"Where did what come from" Carmi asked playing innocent.

"This confidence

" "I guess I have always had it Mike, you and John have just brought it out in me" she smiled. Mike nodded and snagged her beer taking a swig from it.

"Come on lets go dance" John said coming back from the bathroom.

"You got it. Finish that for me Mike and don't get into any trouble"


	59. Thoughts

_**A/N: Thanks to NellyLove who reviewed, she owns Vio who is mentioned. I own Carmi. There are 11 chapters left after this. **_

* * *

_Thoughts _

"What was that all about earlier at the club" John asked later that night coming into the bathroom to look at Carmi who was removing her make up.

"What do you mean' she asked.

"Acting like you were my girlfriend when Melina was around' he clarified.

Carmi shrugged her shoulders and looked at him, 'because if it wasn't for her we would be together right now. That night when you told me should have been together, I was going to tell you yes"

John looked confused before going over to her, "Are you serious"

Carmi nodded her head, 'I thought I was ready for another relationship but now I am don't know if I am'

Truth was Carmi had thought about it _a lot_ and wondered what it would be like to have someone that wasn't adrenaline junkie or a drug addict.

Someone that had time for her and wanted to do things with her and didn't make her feel unwanted or put her in the line of danger.

"Why aren't you sure if you can be with me"

"Because you have this beautiful woman after you that you use to be with. John you were with her when we meet. What if you can't be away from her? I am not going to be your rebound girl. I deserve better that' she answered crossing her arms

. 'You wouldn't be my rebound girl'

'yeah I would be I saw it with Matt and Ashley. And I _refuse _to be that girl" John sighed; he almost forgot that Carmi could be as stubborn as the day was long.

'I am going to go to bed"

"You do that' she said uncrossing her arms and picking up the damp washcloth she had been using to remove her make up.

She was kicking herself in the ass for admitting that to him, she shouldn't have said all that, she usually kept feelings to herself so she would never get hurt like she had in the past.

John flopped back on the plush bed and stared at the ceiling, he should've stayed away from Melina that night, and he went against his better judgment and got laid instead of seeking out Carmi and talking to her about it.

Maybe if he did that instead, their baby would still be alive and Carmi would be living in his LA home and having his mom going and checking on her.

He sighed heavily and rolled onto his stomach he stayed that way long after Carmi crawled into the bed next to him and fell asleep. Hearing her deep even breathing he rolled over and watched her sleep his mind full of what if thoughts.

The next morning John and Mike were heading to California and Carmi was heading back to North Carolina.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us" Mike asked.

"I am sure, I need to go home I miss home I miss my dog, and in a way I miss my family' Carmi answered.

"Of course you do sugar' Jeff teased putting his arm around her, "well take good care of her don't you worry"

"bite me Hardy" Mike retorted before kissing Carmi's cheek and walking towards his and John's gate.

"Can I talk to you for a second" John asked.

"Sure. I will be back in a few minutes" She informed Jeff handing him her carry on.

"Okay, just no coffee" the rainbow haired warrior called after her.

She waved her hand over her shoulder at him telling him she heard.

"What's up Johnny" they were sitting across from each other at the Starbucks in the food court cups sitting in front of them.

"While you are at home, I want you to think about maybe giving us a chance to be a couple" he started, "All night last night that's all I could think about is how bad I messed everything up and how if I didn't go out that night with Melina, we would be together right now and maybe our baby wouldn't have died'

Carmi stood up and moved to sit next to him her head resting on his shoulder, "What happened is in the past is in the past. I don't think you and I being together would have saved our baby. As much as I want to think it would have done so I don't think it would have done anything. God always has a plan and in this case it was for our baby not to live. Who knows John maybe when things are better between us and Melina isn't a issue anymore. Then maybe the baby will come to us like its suppose'

John nodded and pressed his lips to her head.

A couple of days later Carmi was at her home in Smithfield sitting on the porch with hot cup of coffee her hazel eyes staring blankly she had thought a lot about what John had said at the airport and what she had said in reply to him.

She sighed and picked up the coffee cup and took a healthy sip of it.

"CARMI!" Shane shouted coming though the house.

"Hey big brother'

"I have come to get you out of this funk you are in" he announced flopping onto the chair next to her.

"I am not in a funk, just thinking is all. Something you need to learn how to do" she teased turning to look at him, 'so what are we going to do?'

"Whatever my baby sister wants to do"

"Even if its watching old chick flicks and pigging out on junk food?"

"Sure. Do you want Vio and the rest of the family over here?

' "I just want to spend time with my big brother the rest are coming over anyways later for dinner which I got suckered into making' Shane nodded his head before going back into the house,

"I am making popcorn and tater tots"

"Don't burn down my house' she called back into the house, 'better yet let me do it'

"Hey Shane" Carmi asked while she watched the popcorn bag expand in the microwave.

"Yeah"

"Do you think John and I would be good together"


	60. Dopey Love Sick

_**A/N: Wow an update that didn't take me months to get up. I will try and update more frequently and get this story finished before I start school at the end of August. I only own Carmi and thats it. A little short I know but its to the point **_

* * *

_Dopey Love Sick _

"I do think you two would be good together but I don't want you to put you and your heart on the line and get hurt like you did with Joey and Travis. You have been hurt way to much by those two and by John. I just want you to be careful" Shane answered after a couple of minutes .

"I will and I know if John hurts me again you and Mama are going to take care of him for me"

"Damn right" Shane agreed, 'though I have to tell you I think you two already belong to each other"

"What do you mean" Carmi asked leaning against the counter her fingers tapping the ceramic coffee mug in front of her. Shane smiled at her and shaking his head.

"Shane! Just tell me" he laughed, 'You just seem lighter when you are with him. Happy like nothing you can touch you" He started, "you get this love sick puppy look in your eyes and smile like a dopey teenager whenever you talk about him"

"I do not' she disagreed as her phone beeped at her.

She scanned the text smiling to herself before replying.

"See there is that dopey smile" Shane teased before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room.

He pulled up ECW on her DVR from the pervious week.

'I don't need to watch this Shane I was there remember"

"I know but you have to watch this. You need to see some stuff. Just trust your big brother for once'

Carmi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest almost pouting watching the recording.

"Why is the baby pouting' Shannon asked coming into the house.

"Because she knows I am right about this' "

About what

" "Her being in love with John and John being in love with her" Shane answered before Carmi could.

"Its true baby, you are just to scared to realize it" Shannon said.

"Fuck off' Carmi muttered, 'He isn't right. John is only protecting me because I am his manager in the ring'

"No he isn't you didn't see him the night you went down his eyes _ never _left you" Shannon said.

"Can we not talk about that night" she questioned shifting uneasily.

"Sorry" he said as she turned her attention back to the screen her eyebrows furrowing together trying to figure out what her brother was talking about.

"Shane can you get me my laptop" she asked, "its on the counter in the kitchen"

"Sure, why do you want it"

"Just because I do" she was starting to think more and more about what Shane and Shannon had told her, she wanted to see it for her own two eyes.

"What's going on with Carmi" Matt asked a couple of hours later she was lying on her stomach on her living room floor her laptop playing YouTube videos from Raw, Smackdown and ECW from the past couple of months since she had been on the team with John and Mike.

"She is overanalyzing shit' Shane said nudging his sister with his foot, "All I told her was she grinned like a dopey love sick teenager when she talked to John or is how she gets a love sick puppy dog look in her eyes when she is around him'

"She does" Matt agreed.

"I do not" Carmi muttered.

"You do too Car, we are the men that know you the best and we know when you are in love. And you baby are in love' he said. Carmi rolled her eyes and went back to the video that she was watching.

"Okay man what's going on" Randy asked John curiously, the Shaman of Sexy had been unusually quiet their whole meal.

"What do you mean" he asked.

'You aren't acting like the same John"

"Its Carmi" Mike supplied from where he was sitting.

"Helms? What about her"

"They are in love and they don't want to admit it"

"No we aren't, we aren't even dating" John huffed as his phone vibrated against his hip annoyed he yanked out and read the screen, the annoyance turning happiness.

"Oh yeah he is love" Randy rumbled.

'He has that dopey love sick look about him doesn't he" Mike questioned.

"Shut it" John growled sitting back in his chair.

The three wrestlers were silent for a few minutes before John spoke again, "So what if I do love her? It will that be so wrong? Its not like she is a hag like Melina is"

"It wouldn't be bad at all, in fact I think you two deserve it. I have known Carmi a long time and she has never been happier then she is with you" Randy said.

"She told me that if I would have went to her that night I told her we should be together we would be together right now" John sighed.

"You shouldn't have fucked Melina" Mike stated, "A lot of stuff would have went differently"

"What are you going to do about Melina anyways? She is going to be like an itch you can't get rid out and its going to put a dark fucking shadow over your and Carmi's relationship until you get rid of her" Randy said.

"I don't know" John sighed, "I really don't know what to do with her. All I know is she _isn't _going to get between Carmi and I not again"


	61. Busted!

_**A/N: I know, I am awful about not updating but I am going to try and get better at it. Next chapter is going to be alot of fun I think. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Sorry its so short also...**_

* * *

_Busted_

"Vio? You home?" Carmi called stepping into her best friend's house, she was dyer need of some advice that only Violet could give her. For the last two nights she all she had thought about was what her brother and Shannon had told her.

Hearing movement coming from the living room she stepped towards the room.

'Mama? Hello?' she called again stepping into the warm living room.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted, "I KNEW IT!"

On the couch in a rather heated embrace that her two best friends were in.

"_Carmi!" _Matt exclaimed.

"I SO KNEW IT!" She shouted giving a little bounce pointing her finger at the two.

"What are you doing here Car?" Violet questioned.

"I told you I was coming over. Not my fault you got caught up with your tongue down Matt's throat." Carmi answered shrugging her shoulders.

The two looked at each other then at back at the petite woman.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

Although she was thrilled that her two best friends ended up together, she wondered deep down how it was going to affect her big brother. Carmi for years had known the feelings that her brother harbored for Violet, she often questioned her brother's sanity for going this long without going on a serious one on one date with Vio.

"Did you want to talk to Vio about John?" Matt questioned disentangling himself from Violet.

Carmi nodded her head, "I alright got your two cents Matthew, so you can go bug someone else."

Matt gave her a smirk and stood up, 'Yes baby.'

he stopped by her and kissed her cheek before giving Vio a departing wink.

"So, what about John?" Vio asked straightening her clothing out.

Carmi sighed and went over and sat next to her.

* * *

John sat in his quiet home in California, his mind muddled with pros and cons of starting a new relationship with her and having her be serious and faithfully throughout the entire thing.

When he was with Melina, he was the only one faithful in the relationship, Melina slept with who she wanted, when she wanted and how she wanted. He had become a pawn in her sick little game and he hated himself for it.

He _hated _who he had become when he was with Melina. Now it was like he changed back into the man that he knew he was before the whole Melina fiasco and he had Carmi to thank for that. He knew what he had to do what he should do.

He picked up his phone he turned it over and over in his hand, taking a deep breath he turned it over and pulled up Carmi's number and pressed send.

It rang several times before her sweet voice answered, "Hey Johnny."

"Hey yourself Sweets." he smiled to himself reclining back onto the couch.

* * *

Violet sat Indian style on her couch watching her life long friend chew on the inside of her cheek listening to whatever John was saying on the phone nodding her head every once again before smiling brightly and agreeing before standing up and stepping out onto the deck a bounce in her step.

She could only hope, Matt could make her as happy as John was making Carmi at that moment.

Turning to watch her friend out of the window she smiled at the little bounce that Carmi gave before hanging up the phone.

Standing up Vio went to the door and opened up just as her friend turned around a bright smile on her face, her multi colored hair going into her hazel eyes.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"John asked me out on a date! Like a honest to god real date!" Carmi said pushing the offending bangs out of her eyes.

Violet smiled broadly at her friend, 'That's great Car."

Carmi froze after a second her hazel eyes widening slightly, "Vio, I haven't been a date in years."

the older woman grasped her shoulders and looked her friend in her eyes, "You will do fine, its John, you two are basically together without all the hassle of it." she said.

Carmi nodded her head before chewing on the inside of her cheek looking up at her friend, "How long have you and Nemo been together?"

* * *

"Hey sunshine. What's up?" Mike greeted into his phone causing John to look up from the menu that was sitting in front of him.

"Two things.' she said.

"And what's that?"

"One I caught Matt and Vio making out in her living room.'

Mike's jaw dropped as he looked up at John, "Vio _and _Matt are together?! Since when?"

"I don't know, Vio wouldn't fess up. Trust me I tried.'

John was silent with his shock and relief, he had always thought deep down that Matt had wanted to start something with Carmi but out of respect for his friendship with Shane he didn't do anything.

"And what's the other thing?" Mike questioned.

'John asked me out on a date."

"That's great Mikey." he said flashing his friend a thumbs up, it was about time he manned up and did something. Mike for one was going to sit back and enjoy his two best friends getting together.


	62. First Date Jitters

_**A/n: Sorry about the long wait, I haven't been in the mood to write Carmi as of late, but i had nothing to do today other than write so here it is. **_

* * *

_First Date Jitters_

"Carmi what's wrong?" Mike asked flopping back on the spare bed in Carmi's hotel room, 'You should be excited, this is a good thing."

"I haven't been on a date in forever. Last date I went on. My crazy ass adrenaline junky ex boyfriend tried to get me to jump out of a plane." she answered pacing by the bed.

"Don't be nervous Car, John is crazy about you, and I know for a fact that you are crazy about him."

Carmi pulled a face before nodding her head, she knew it was useless trying to tell Mike otherwise.

"Don't give me that look Carmichael Helms we both know its true."

'If you say so Michael." she snarked. He reached his hand out and smacked her butt, "I do say so, and so does everybody else that has seen you two together. You two are meant to be. Like Romeo and Juliet.'

"Without the death in the end right?" Carmi questioned laying back on the bed, her head resting on his stomach.

'Right.' He agreed reaching out and playing with a strand of Carmi's multi colored hair.

"Has he told you anything about the date?"

'No, he said I would blab to you."

"Which you would right? If you knew?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Of course, I can't keep secrets from you.'

"No one really can. I am the human lie detector.' she grinned proudly.

"But yet Vio and Matt kept it from you that they were together."

"So?" she shrugged, "I had a feeling, they had been acting weird for weeks around each other."

Mike nodded his head in agreement, he and John were still trying to wrap their minds around that news that Vio and Matt were together.

"Does the rest of the family know?"

"Yeah, Shane is upset about it."

"Why?'

"Because Mikey, he has been in love with her since we were in high school.' Carmi answered.

"Oh.' they fell silent, Mike's fingers twist and turning the multicolored streaks around while Carmi stared at the ceiling tapping her fingers against her butterfly filled stomach.

* * *

"So I heard something kind of funny yesterday." Shane stated going up to the Shaman of Sexy who lowered the barbell and looked at his manager's older brother.

"What's that?'

"That you are taking my sister out on a date.'

"So?" John questioned, he didn't think it was that big of deal that he was going out with Carmi, they had been out hundreds of times before and it never seemed to bother any of the Carolina crew.

"So? She's my sister man. She has been hurt too many times before in the past and I don't want to see that again." the older Helms sighed sitting down on the bench that was across from the machine that John was at.

"I won't hurt Carmi." John stated.

"You already have." the former superhero pointed leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knee caps, his hazel eyes locking on John's brown eyes, "My sister loves first and thinks later, she doesn't give a damn about any sort of consequences. She's trying to find that person to fill that void that she has inside of her, to make her feel whole again like she was before any of the shit with Joey or Travis happened."

"Do you think I am that person?" John asked.

'I do. But with you she's treading more carefully, guarding herself more, she wants to be able to open herself up more let you see the real Carmi. The Carmi that we know."

John nodded his head.

"Are you serious about dating Carmi and being with her and not Melina?'

"Of course I am. Carmi is _everything _ that Melina isn't and so much more. I know what I did was fucked up with the whole miscarriage thing and sleeping with Melina after I told Carmi I wanted to be with her." John said, "I want to be with your sister. As funny as it sounds man, she makes me want to be a better man not just some sleaze that lets his girlfriend cheat on him and come parading back into the room after she's done with other man. I'm a loyal guy and I need that loyal woman in my life.'

Shane nodded his head a smile playing on his lips, "You are good guy John. You can date my sister, just know if you hurt her, the family will be the least of your worries.'

"Oh?"

Shane nodded his head, "Papa Gil and Dallas will take you no problem."

John paled he had heard horror stories from Carmi about Shane letting her dates into the house and Gil Hardy sitting at the table cleaning his gun. Shane laughed and stood up before clapping his shoulder, "Good luck man."

"Thanks." John nodded before picking the barbell again, he paused before looking at the older Helms, 'Hey Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Any ideas on where I should take Carmi?'

Shane smirked and turned around, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

"No! I am not wearing that Stephanie! Put it back!" Carmi laughed horrified at the tiny mini skirt that her boss and good friend was holding up.

'Why not?"

"Because I like my ass covered that's why. I have too many cases of rope burn and road rash not to have my limbs covered." she said flipping through the racks in front of her.

Stephanie having received a near panicked text from Carmi an hour before rescued her from the mess the southern belle had found herself in when Mike went through her suitcase trying find her an outfit to wear.

Stephanie laughed hanging the hanger back on the circular rack.

"You doing okay Car?"

"I am fine Steph.' the Billion Dollar Princess looked at her through squinted eyes before nodding her head and looking at another rack of clothing.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked after a few seconds staring at the clothes her nose wrinkling slightly in disgust.

"Because its John and it'll be the first time that we are out together on a date and without Mike. The third member of our relationship." the younger woman answered pulling a shirt off of the rack and holding it against her body before shaking her head and putting it back on the rack.

"He is always around isn't he?"

"He is but he is sweet once you get to know him and get past the loud mouth asshole part of him." the small of the two woman mused as she stepped around to Stephanie's other side as her phone blared loudly with a incoming text and grinned at the message.

"What?" Stephanie asked, "Carmi what is it?"

when the young woman didn't answer, she reached for the phone.

"Hey!" she exclaimed trying to pull the phone to her chest blocking the message.

"Come on Car. Let me see." Stephanie pouted.

"It was just John telling me what we are doing on our date."

"And?" the Billion Dollar Princess asked.

"Either he knows me better than I thought or he talked my brother."

"What are you doing?"

"Go Cart racing and dinner followed by Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Good boy.' Stephanie mused before turning dancing blue eyes to her, "when you two get married, I better be in the wedding party."


	63. First Date

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I know I am awful at updating this but anyways heres the update. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_First Date_

"Is she ready?" John asked Mike who opened Carmi's hotel room door.

"Almost, we had a bit of a hair crisis. Jeff had to come fix it." He answered leaning against the door frame.

John nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nervous?"

"Not really." he answered, "Is she?"

"A bit. Its kind of cute, we had her all worked up in tizzy earlier but Mama Vio came in and put a stop to it.

" the Shaman of Sexy laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah ya'll were so funny.' Carmi said coming behind Mike, "Next time you go on a date, I am going to do much, much worse. Hi Johnny.'

"Sweets, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Michael behave yourself." she said.

"Always." he smirked.

"I don't believe that for one second." she said poking him the side before stepping out of the room.

Mike shrugged his shoulders smirking at the two, "You two kids have fun now. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So getting drunk and hitting on random people is off the table." Carmi said shouldering her purse.

John laughed and took her hand in his.

"Be back before midnight." Mike said teasingly.

"Yes daddy, anything else?" Carmi sassed.

Mike rolled his eyes at her, "Just have some fun Car."

she smiled at him before kissing his cheek and letting John pull her down the hallway towards the elevators.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this John?' Carmi asked leaning against the counter at the Go Kart place.

"I'm sure." he said raising his sunglasses up to look at her.

"Don't say you didn't ask for this." she grinned

. John grinned back, he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. He had seen the look of joy on Carmi's face as she went driving down the dirt road by her house at break neck speeds and then getting on her dirt bike and riding around the woods.

Still smiling Carmi followed the worker onto the track and climbed into the kart.

John behind her, "First to cross the finish line wins.

" "And what does the winner get?" He smirked.

Carmi got the jest of it and smirked herself, "I can handle that. And the loser gets babysitting duties with Mike when we go out to the bars."

She turned back around and gripped the steering wheel in her hands, this was the only thing that she fell in love with doing when she was with Travis. Driving fast taking chances.

Hell she had even drove his rally car around the backwoods in Maryland.

As soon as the light turned green Carmi pressed the gas and sped away from John effectively getting the whole shot. John pressed his gas pedal down trying to catch up to the southern belle but couldn't quite catch up to her.

He could hear her laughing from the finish line, he turned the last corner and grinned seeing the happy smile on Carmi's face as her helmet dangled in her fingers.

'You cheated." He said getting out of the kart and towering over her.

'Me? Cheat never!" she laughed, "I'm just that damn good."

John laughed and dropped a kiss onto her cheek, "Ready for dinner?"

Carmi nodded her head and placed her helmet on the table.

* * *

"Leave her alone mama." Shannon said pointing his finger at Violet who froze with her hand hovering over her phone almost as if she wanted to pick it up and text Carmi.

"Why?"

"She's on a date with a guy she really, I mean _really_ likes. We _aren't _going to mess up for her. Besides you know the first thing tomorrow she's going to be over here with coffee telling you all about it. You are the closet girlfriend she has. You will be one she comes too.'

"Unless she goes to Mike. She has been telling him more stuff then us lately."

"If she does, she does. She has a point when we aren't always around for her to talk to and if we are we always baby. Mike tells her straight."

Vio huffed and crossed her arms. This just wasn't fair.

* * *

John laughed at the story that Carmi was telling him, she waved her fork around in front of her, her own laughter clear in her voice.

"And they didn't fire you?" he asked with another laugh.

"Nah, Stephanie loves me. Besides Paul was the one that put me up to it." she giggled, "I got into a lot of trouble hanging out with DX and Steph. Now the only trouble I get into is with Mama and we are fighting with the sluts."

John shook his head and wiped his mouth off with his napkin.

Carmi lowered her eyes shyly, her smile still bright on her face.

"What do you say we head back to the hotel and watch the movie?' he asked placing his napkin on the table.

Carmi nodded her head and put her own napkin on the table.

After John paid the bill he stood up and pulled Carmi's chair out for her.

She smiled up at him and hooked her arm through his and let him lead her out of the building.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She commented as he opened her car door for her.

"I did too." He returned leaning down and kissing her lips.

"So how much advice did you take from Shane?"


	64. Threats

A/N: I am trying to wrap this up here soon. Next chapter will be longer, this one is setting up events for the sequel and later chapters

* * *

Threats.

"So are you two serious now?" Stephanie asked her long time friend who was sitting on the couch in her office just days after her date with John. A date that put a smile on Carmi's face that hadn't left yet.

"Not yet." Carmi answered stirring her straw around in her coffee, "I'm still working my way up to trusting him fully again. The whole thing with Melina when he told me he wanted to be with me then hooked up with her and her showing up at my house bothered me.'

"Does it still bother you that they are friends?"

"In away yes, in the other no. I know that he wants to make the commitment to me and be with me. But I feel in away deep down that she's always going to be there hanging over my shoulder like a bad omen to whatever relationship John and I have."

"Have you talked to John about this?"

"No.'

"Talk to him Car. You'll feel better if you do.'

Carmi nodded her head and leaned her head back against the smooth leather of the couch.

"And why you are at it maybe talk to Melina about how you feel."

"That will probably end up with my fist in her face." Carmi retorted.

"Carmichael Helms." Stephanie scowled lightly, "You don't have to solve all your problems with your fist."

"That's how we do it in Smithfield."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, 'Just don't break anything if you were to punch to her."

"Just give me a match with the bitch and I will beat her ass like that."

"We will see.' The head of creative stated.

Carmi nodded her head, "I should go, the boys are probably going to start turning the arena upside down looking for me. There is only so many cups of coffee I can drink in an hour period."

"Okay, I will come find you later." Carmi nodded her head and stood up.

Stephanie hugged her, "I'm glad you are so happy now." "Me too Steph, me too."

* * *

Are you sure you don't want to come out with me tonight?" Melina asked trailing her finger down John's bare chest.

"I'm sure." he returned pushing her hand away.

"Why not? You usually love it."

"Yeah but I already made plans with Carmi."

"Carmi?!" she laughed, "you are seriously still seeing that little slut."

"Don't call her a slut she isn't that. She is a lot more faithful then you ever were to me." he shot back as the locker room door opened up and Carmi stepped into the room,

"Can we help you Melina?"

Melina was stony silent as the southern girl stepped around her and went over to her bag, "Do you mind giving us a minute John?"

"Are you sure?" He was nervous about leaving her alone with Melina knowing that it could turn violent at the turn of a hat.

He wasn't worried about Carmi handling herself he knew that she could handle herself it was Melina he was worried about.

Sure Melina was a hellcat but there was no stopping Carmi once she got started there was no really stopping her.

"I'm sure, we are just going to have a little chat." she smiled. He nodded his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking out the locker room.

* * *

"What do you want?" Melina asked cattily.

"Easy Mel." she smirked pushing her shoulder lightly, "I just wanted to talk to you. Girl to girl.' she pointed to between them.

"Fine say what you have to say."

"Stay away from John. He isn't with you anymore, he's with me." she said smiling, "And if I see you anywhere near him, I will make kick your ass and tear every strand of your pretty hair out one by one."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh I wouldn't?" she asked, "Sweetheart there are two things this southern girl is very serious about her man and ass kickings."

Still smiling she stepped towards the door, "Now if you will kindly leave I do have to get ready for the show."

"Bitch." Melina screeched as she stepped around her and walked out of the door.

"What was that about?' Mike asked stepping out of the bathroom his hands still fixing his mowhawk.

"Nothing." she returned.

"Sounded like you were threatening Melina."

Carmi shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe I was maybe I wasn't don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Girl you got some balls." he laughed turning around to finish his hair.

"I know. I know." she laughed pulling out the neatly pressed dress she was wearing that night.

The invisible weight she had on her shoulders was gone.


End file.
